


Escribo pecados, no tragedias

by PumpkinBird



Series: Un brindis por la inmortalidad [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 71,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ésta es la historia de un ángel al que le cortaron las alas y la de un demonio que apostó su existencia para traerlas de vuelta.<br/>El ángel creció creyendo que su única misión en la tierra era la de alimentar a los demonios; Que en realidad Dios se había olvidado de él. Que cayó a este mundo sin más objetivo que el de existir hasta que sus lastimados huesos se lo permitieran, hasta que su maltrecho cuerpo soportara que tomarán posesión cada noche de lo que era suyo; Hasta que ellos se hartaran de él y con su vida decidieran terminar.<br/>Ellos creían que algo como eso jamás había pasado, que los pecados y las tragedias vienen de la mano. Sin excepción. Pero la eternidad es realmente larga, y la inmortalidad realmente eterna, y sería demasiado egoísta asegurar que cosas así no habían ocurrido antes. Y por supuesto que no sería la ultima vez.<br/>Oh, que tontos eramos al pensar que inmortalidad significaba no morir nunca.</p><p>Los demonios lo mantienen con vida por el color rojo.<br/>Rojo, todo esto se trata de rojo.</p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084839916}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte: Pecados

**Author's Note:**

> *En correcciones*

 

 

Las luces provienen de dentro de los faroles del auto iluminando la carretera únicamente arropada por la noche y la lluvia. La luna se distorsiona detrás de los cristales del auto, y los parabrisas intentan recuperar un poco de la visibilidad perdida. Dentro, el conductor tiene la vista fija en el camino sosteniendo firmemente el volante y con ambos pies dispuestos en el acelerador y el freno. A su lado en el asiento derecho de copiloto, un joven con aspecto de niño duerme con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, respirando tenuemente y tiritando de frío aún en sueños.

El mayor se llama Gerard, y quién apoya su cabeza a en su propio hombro en una postura un poco incomoda es Frank. Las tenues luces que se cuelan por los cristales captan los ligeros estremecimientos y quejiditos que surgen de la boca del pequeño inconsciente sumido en sueños. Aún bajo la luz parda se nota lo pálido que lucen ambos cuerpos, solo que el frio parece no tener efecto en el cuerpo del conductor.

Los faros alumbran el ligero brillo de las gotas al caer y golpear con el asfalto, los árboles se distorsionan con la lluvia y el viento, lo azul del cielo se ha echado a dormir y ahora es la negrura lo único que les acompaña; ni siquiera hay luna esa noche.

Gerard por el rabillo del ojo escudriña el cuerpo de Frank; puede notar la ligera elevación del pecho de éste cuando respira, y admira aún con la poca luz su hermoso perfil tan fino y delicado. A pesar de que trata de evitarlo, aspira el aroma que hay dentro del auto y un ligero veneno baja por su garganta y su mano se mueve aún sin permiso hacía el cuerpo que reposa a su lado. Sus dedos se detienen unos segundos antes de que se hundan detrás de sus mechones de pelo tras su cuello, antes de que en un impulso de su propio merito he instinto le levante por la parte de sus 7 vertebras; en lugar de eso, sus dedos se posan en su frente y tintineantes tantean la fría piel, y no obtiene mayor respuesta que la que ya había notado antes. Sus manos descienden y sus dedos se pierden en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, rasgando ligeramente la sangre seca que aún se aferra a la piel.

Gerard conduce bajo la lluvia sin problema alguno, el auto yendo suavemente sobre el pavimento mojado. Su mano acaricia la fría piel del menor, quien sigue sin hacer amago de moverse y cuyo único rastro de vida es el bombeo débil y casi imperceptible de su corazón, y eso es suficiente para no preocupar a Gerard.

Así conduce durante toda la noche hasta entrada la madrugada con los débiles rayos de sol que se cuelan de entre las nubes y el cielo gris.

El destino ha sido un motel en la entrada de un viejo gran pueblo o una polvorienta pequeña ciudad; Gerard no sabe lo qué es ni le interesa.

El viejo lugar apesta a humedad y las paredes tienen rastro de ésta, aun así luciendo una estructura elegante que nadie en realidad ha tomado en cuenta a parte de Gerard. La decoración es al estilo barroco y las pinturas hacen referencia a Degas, luciendo las típicas pinceladas de esté. La luz es tenue y proviene de pequeñas lámparas dispuestas por la pared. El mayor cruza en el establecimiento a grandes zancadas con la cabeza de Frank pegada a su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo siendo acunado por el mayor. Su respiración es tranquila al igual que la postura de Gerard.

-Una habitación. –Exige al recepcionista a medio sueño quien da un brinco y se espabila con los ojos rojos y los parpados pesados. El hombre de unos 28 años ni siquiera se detiene a escudriñarle ni se percata de la presencia de Frank hasta que alza la cabeza para preguntarle por el número de personas que desea hospedar. Gerard golpea al suelo con la punta de su pie esperando a que el hombrecillo jorobado de compleción flaca y de grandes ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, le consiga una habitación y le extienda la llave.

Se puede leer “Gary” en la inscripción de su uniforme rojo con rayas blancas más parecido al disfraz que usaría un vendedor de palomitas en alguna feria. Gerard se detiene a mirar como el hombre mira una o dos veces más de reojo a Frank, y esto hace que le arda la sangre (Si es que se puede decir eso) en furia. Acuna de una forma más protectora al pequeño en sus brazos, haciendo que su cara inconsciente quede directamente entre su ropa, cuidando que su nariz y boca tenga espacio libre para seguir respirando. Gary al fin termina de anotar algunos datos en su vieja computadora de escritorio, blanca y ruidosa, y se gira hacía Gerard a pedirle el dinero, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, un billete verde es extendido hasta la barra y el mismo Gerard es quien coge las llaves y sale de ahí.

El cuerpo de Frank está frío, por no decir que helado.

El camino al tercer piso lo pasan en silencio, subiendo las escaleras porque el elevador está oxidado y ha dejado de funcionar. Todo el lugar apesta a humedad y polvo encerrado, como si hiciese años de la época dorada del buen hotel que alguna vez fue; como si hace años se hubieran deshecho del servicio de limpieza y se hubieran olvidado de darle mantenimiento. Los pocos muebles que le acompañan en los desiertos pasillos huelen a madera podrida y las esquinas de éstos han sido roídas por ratones. La pintura se ha descarapelado y el blanco ahora demacrado luce amarillo.

Gerard siente el cuerpecito en sus brazos removerse en algo casi imperceptible para cualquiera, Frank inhala aire por la boca y tiembla un poco más, aferrándose aún inconsciente a la tela de la gabardina que cubre a quién le sostiene. La fuerza que ejerce es mínima y Gerard solo le mira, antes de un movimiento limpio arropar con la tela fría y rasposa la parte del tórax, dejando la cabeza fuera aún pegada al lado de su estómago y las piernas colgando.

Encuentra los números descoloridos que alguna vez imitaron al oro encontrando la habitación 32, con la madera descascarada pero aún la hebilla pulida; no le presta mucha atención a esto.

Dentro, el fétido aroma le golpea la cara pero no se inmuta, moviéndose rápido hacía la cama donde haciéndose de una mano libre mientras la otra sostiene al cuerpecito frío, arroja las apestosas y viejas sabanas al suelo, deshaciéndose también de la colcha amarillenta de holanes rotos y dibujos cocidos en hilo dorado. Con cuidado el cuerpo de Frank es acostado sobre el colchón y las manos de Gerard se deshacen de su abrigo para cubrirle. Acomoda a Frank en forma de ovillo para que así comparta su propio calor corporal, y por su tamaño, termina cubierto todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro siempre en total calma.

Gerard le mira desde arriba por unos minutos, antes de dirigirse hasta el baño de porcelana medio rota donde el agua se ha secado y en las manijas se ha terminado por oxidar el metal al igual que en las perillas. Deja correr el agua que tarda unos segundos en salir antes de que el aparato tosa y escupa chorros marrones que rápidamente se aclaran hasta ser transparentes. De su bolsillo izquierdo saca un pañuelo y lo sacude antes de sumergirlo en el chorro de agua hasta empaparlo. Se mueve dejando la llave abierta y vuelve a la cama con el trapo en manos.

Los parpados de Frank siguen cerrados, su boca sigue entreabierta y su cuerpo sigue en la misma posición en la que lo ha dejado segundos antes. Las manos pálidas de Gerard toman las solapas de su propia chaqueta y halan de ellas con cuidado, descubriendo así al menor hasta la altura del cuello donde la sangre seca le saluda otra vez.

El pañuelo húmedo toca la fría piel y empieza a dejar de ser blanco para convertirse en un naranja rosado al contacto de sangre. Poco a poco las gotas desaparecen con forme el paño talla la resequedad para eliminarla. Y ahí están, dos pares de marcas ennegrecidas sobre la piel tersa, fría y pálida del pequeño chico. Gerard no se inmuta y sigue limpiando, y es ahora el trapo quien luce rojizo y desprende un aroma dulzón que se pierde en el ambiente rancio.

Gerard vuelve a cubrir el cuerpo y se retira al baño donde la llave del agua abierta le sigue esperando para limpiar la sangre que se ha aferrado al blanco. Lo limpia en movimientos rápidos y lo deja a secar colgado de un perchero en la puerta de la habitación.

Regresa y de uno de los bolsillos de su saco coge una diminuta botella de vino; su contenido rojo es vertido sobre su boca y sus labios terminan manchados en él.

-Ge… -La diminuta vos rota de Frank es escuchada por toda la extensión de la habitación. Pocos segundos después Gerard ya está a su lado observándole desde arriba.

-Frankie…

-Agua… -le cuesta formular las palabras tanto como le cuesta mantenerse despierto. Gerard de inmediato busca un vaso que no encuentra en la habitación. Regresa la mirada al frasco que contenía el líquido rojo y se dirige con él al baño a rellenarlo de agua.

-Toma… -Se lo acerca a los labios mientras una mano levanta un poco la cabeza de Frank para facilitar que pueda tragarlo. Vierte el líquido rosado sobre su boca y del mismo modo que ha hecho con él, se derrama un poco sobre los labios del menor.

Frank traga con una mueca en sus labios no muy pintada a causa del esfuerzo.

-Sabe a hierro…

Gerard sonríe e ignora las palabras, acercando sus labios a las perlitas mezcla de sangre y agua en los labios de Frank. Su lengua roza la textura resquebrajada de estos y lame con delicadeza los restos del líquido rosado que sobresaltan en la palidez del más chico.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpa el mayor.

Frank hace un ademan de asentir mientras Gerard lo regresa a la posición de antes, acomodándolo.

-Tengo sueño…

-Duerme.

-Y frío. –Gerard se acerca a él y le besa la frente. Frank sonríe.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para arreglarlo. –Uno de sus brazos se pasa por la piel de los brazos de Frank trazando líneas que suben y bajan, luego se detiene sobre las marcas en su cuello. Frank se estremece.

-Sí puedes…

Gerard rueda los ojos y ríe, alejándose de Frank no sin antes depositar otro beso en su coronilla.

-Ya está próximo a amanecer, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-No lo sé…

-¿Filete?

Frank abre un ojo y le mira con reproche. A pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo aún se siente capaz de reclamar sus derechos como vegetariano.

-Sabes que yo no…

-Te ayudará a recuperar la sa…

-En todo caso, que sea algún vegetal verde. –Gerard es ahora quién le devuelve la mirada enojado y Frank la recibe con una sonrisa.

-Está bien… Trata de dormir. –Gerard mira como Frank no espera a que termine de hablar cuando ya está de nuevo envuelto hasta la nariz con la tela. Se muerde el labio mientras Frank le mira con un ojo abierto, justo como hacen los gatos cuando van a dormir pero algo llama su atención. Se da la vuelta y sale de allí.

A fuera la luz empieza a filtrarse entre el cielo que empieza a adquirir una tonalidad gris. Las aves empiezan a sacudirse el frío de las plumas y los murciélagos empiezan a irse a sus refugios para dormir.

Camina en dirección contraria al pueblo, hacía el bosque, donde la luna es enmarcada por las copas de los pinos y el frío se abraza a los huesos hasta congelar. El hielo formado la noche anterior en el arroyo empieza a tornarse líquido de nuevo, y Gerard recoge algunas nueces que envuelve en el pañuelo antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Alza los ojos a la luna rogando que por ésta vez pueda escribir el final feliz que nunca mereció.

 

* * *

 

 

**Primera parte:**

**Pecados**

 

 

**_16 años atrás_ **

Los aullidos de dolor inundan la pequeña cabaña; dentro, las pocas luces dispuestas en forma de velas están encendidas y alumbrando la oscuridad de la madrugada. Una vela da la bienvenida al hombre de sombrero negro y bastón que llega a un evento al cual fue invitado mucho antes de que siquiera se supiese. La vela apagada es dejada de lado y los zapatos golpetean el piso de madera.

Los gritos aumentan en volumen y la mujer en la cama se revuelve en agonía.

Hay dos mujeres jóvenes hincadas en las patas de la cama, un hombre sosteniendo la mano de la mujer y dos niños asomándose desde la puerta.

El hombre se posa formalmente en el centro exacto de la habitación escuchando los gritos cada vez más ensordecedores y afligidos de la mujer, hasta que los movimientos de las manos de las dos muchachas jóvenes y un último esfuerzo de la madre traen al mundo otro ruido: El llanto de un bebe.

-¡Es un barón!

El padre, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre, lo observa aspirar la fragancia que flota en el ambiente y lo que antes era una mueca de júbilo y alegría, ahora no es más que un recuerdo.

-No…

-He venido a saldar cuentas –dice con formalidad, sacándose el sombrero y dejando libres sus negros cabellos que le llegan más debajo de los oídos.

-Pe-Pero no puede ¡Acaba de nacer! –El hombre aprieta la mano de su mujer quién ha perdido el conocimiento después de dar a luz a la criatura.

-Entonces he llegado con demasiado retraso, entrégame al niño. –Replica con dureza.

-¡No se lo puede llevar! –Aquello es más una plegaría que una objeción.- ¡Es solo un bebé!

-Un pago. –Corrige el caballero de frac –Un pago por dos niños nacidos y una esposa viva.

-¿Anthony?... –Murmura su mujer en vos baja abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-¡No puede! –El hombre suelta la mano de su mujer y da un paso al frente, con los puños cerrados.

Las dos mujeres han terminado ya con las labores de limpiarlo y recortar el cordón umbilical, y ahora el niño está olvidado a los pies de la cama, envuelto tan solo en una cobija vieja pero olorosa en el perfume de mamá. La criatura se mueve y gimotea en un volumen bajo aclamando por la leche materna de la que ha sido negado. Ambas mujeres se han apretado las espaldas contra el muro a un lado de la habitación, esperando que el nuevo invitado no las note de más.

La mano derecha del hombre de negro se mueve hasta formar medio puño y rozar las uñas con la carne de su palma, el padre pierde todo el color de su rostro cuando el presente alza la mano en dirección a él, pero vuelve a recuperar el aliento cuando la mano se dirige al infante y le señala, invitando al hombre a acercarse a ver su hijo.

-¿Puedes ver cómo ni siquiera llora como una cría, exigiendo su alimento? –El padre observa al pequeño niño de cabellos castaños pegados al rostro, el cual solo tiene las mejillas húmedas y mueve un poco las manos y los pies – Es débil y morirá pronto… Es un cambio justo –El hombre sonríe ante la mirada de sufrimiento que Arthur tiene en el rostro.

-Porfavor… solo déjenos bautizarlo… -Lloriquea.

El hombre sonríe mostrando las dos hileras de dientes que posee en la boca, y ambas mujeres se cubren los ojos.

-Me temo que no será posible.

-¿Arthur?... Arthur ¿Qué sucede? –Comienza a preguntar la pobre mujer postrada a la cama.

-Dile a Frankie que lo amas.

-¿Arthur? –Pregunta exaltada la mujer.

-Díselo… -pide con las lágrimas haciendo surcos en sus mejillas.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¿Qué está pasando?!

El hombre se inclina sobre el colchón relleno de paja y coge al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, acunándolo a su cuerpo. La criatura recién nacida le mira una vez antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir en sus brazos. El hombre cubre su cuerpo con una manta de terciopelo color vino, y una vez realizado esto, voltea  donde el cuerpo entero del padre tiembla.

 -Su paga está hecha.

 

¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! –La madre grita esperando una respuesta que nunca llega de parte de su esposo, quién asiente con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, que ahora también parecen 50 años más viejos.

El hombre de atuendo negro da media vuelta, dejando atrás una vela encendida anunciando que el niño ha nacido vivo y ha salvado a su familia de la muerte.

Los dos niños observan escondidos detrás de la puerta como el hombre de negro se pone un sombrero y sale cargando un bultito cubierto que al llegar no traía.

 

* * *

 

_Tiempo actual_

Frank bosteza con fuerza una vez que sus parpados se dignan a abrirse. Había dormido toda la mañana y podía calcular que todo el día anterior, y la sed y el hambre lo está matando. Encoge su cuerpo para luego estirare hasta que siente frío en la punta de los dedos a causa del esfuerzo, luego con ayuda de un viejo y pequeño escritorio logra ponerse en pie.

Calcula que son las 12 del día y vuelve a bostezar, ansiando calmar el gruñir de su estómago y saciar la resequedad de su garganta.

Siente el cuerpo machacado pero no hace esfuerzos por recordar la última vez que estuvo despierto, porque sabe de memoria lo que siempre sucede.

Se mira ante el único espejo en la habitación, que al igual que éste también es pequeña teniendo espacio solamente para una cama y el pequeño escritorio de no más de medio metro cubierto en terciopelo rojo. Se intenta arreglar la ropa, tratando de disimular las arrugar que se han formado por toda la tela negra de su camisa y sus pantalones. Se acomoda cada prenda en su lugar y justo cuando se dispone a tomar la perrilla y salir de ahí, se detiene a observar su reflejo.

Lo primero que nota son las bolsas moradas enmarcando la parte inferior de los ojos, pasando a las manchitas amarillas que se forman comúnmente en las pálidas mejillas. Suspira.

Dobla el cuello de su camisa lo más que puede, dejando ver la reciente sangre que se ha cuajado en su garganta del lado derecho y ha dejado una gran mancha de rojo vino, haciendo esto para evitar que algún otro de sus amos quiera tomarlo, porque está prohibido beber del mismo cuerpo en un lapso de 4 noches. Y Frank sinceramente lleva agradeciendo toda su vida a esta regla.

Se sacude los restos de polvo de la camisa, porque Patrick odia con el corazón la falta de limpieza (Si es que él tiene un corazón, claro). Respira hondo notando la siempre molesta falta de glóbulos rojos que transporten el oxígeno a sus órganos, haciendo que Frank recuerde que es hora de comer y si llega demasiado tarde tendrá que esperar hasta que llegue la cena.

Sale de su habitación y encuentra todo en penumbras, como siempre, aunque se escuchan los cubiertos provenientes del comedor. Algunas antorchas alumbran los extensos pasillos que tiene que atravesar, y a veces algunos focos también le proporcionan luz. Un aroma a estofado de cordero le inunda las fosas nasales, provocándole un ligero mareo y asco.

Odia comer carne, lo odia desde que tuvo conciencia de que los animales y él no eran muy diferentes. Ambos eran el alimento de alguien más.

Pero una vez parado con un cuenco de cerámica negra en las manos, Frank no tiene más remedio que estirarse para alcanzar ser visto por la rechoncha anciana que sirve el alimento. Frank no es precisamente un muchacho alto, podría decirse que desde que nació estuvo previsto así, pero en realidad el pronto saqueo de su sangre le había hecho desarrollarse muy poco, eso y la desnutrición a la que estuvo sometido al ser privado de la leche de su madre le habían hecho crecer débil, enfermizo y anémico. Pero para los monstruos que en ese momento dormían en alguna habitación del piso superior, Frank no era más que ese cordero que comían en estofado todos los días.

La mujer le sirvió una generosa porción de caldo en cuanto noto los coágulos en su cuello, y lo corrió de ahí una vez un pedazo de pan cállese sobre los trozos de carne flotantes en el líquido.

Frank agradece a la mujer, pues las cicatrices que tiene en la espalda le han enseñado así.

Se encamina con el cuenco humeante a una de las zonas donde pueden comer, encontrándose allí con algunas otras personas como él. Algunas devoran el alimento con demasiada hambre, y otros solo miran la comida con deseo pero sin tocarla.

¿A qué se debe esto último? Existe la creencia entre los más nuevos de que dejando de comer, tu sangre deja de ser atractiva para ellos, pero Frank al haber vivido toda su vida ahí sabe lo que en realidad pasa: Mueres de hambre o mueres desangrado.

Baja la mirada y la regresa a su caldo, donde un montoncito de semillas de lenteja están hundidas hasta el fondo junto a un trocito de champiñón. Los trocitos de carne son apenas 4, y hay un montón de zanahorias y papas medias pasadas flotando a su lado.

Frank no se queja ni busca pedir otra cosa, simplemente se dedica a hundir el pedazo de pan en el líquido oloroso y lo lleva a su boca, donde es masticado de forma automatizada pues está acostumbrado a no buscarle el sabor.

Su cuchara captura una lenteja y un pedazo de carne color marrón claro, que también es llevado a su boca y es masticado.

Un sonido alerta a todos los presentes, quienes de inmediato dejan de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo (o no) y agachan la mirada evitando mirar hacia donde la puerta da al pasillo en el cual las antorchas forman las sombras de dos figuras, todos menos Frank, quién olvida que está completamente prohibido mirar o curiosear en torno a sus amos.

Una de las voces de los murmullos resulta diferente para Frank, y en un momento de inconsciencia levanta los ojos. Su respiración se entrecorta cuando un par de olivas le devuelven la mirada; A pesar de la distancia, la penumbra que envuelve el pasillo y lo rápido en que todo sucede, Frank podría detallar exactamente el color de ese par de ovales. El par de ojos le miran de vuelta y a Frank se le escapa el aliento, recordando en ese momento lo que está haciendo y volviendo la vista a su plato. Nervioso remueve la cuchara en el caldo, con uno de sus pies golpeteando apenas perceptible al suelo de madera.

¡¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de hacer?! ¡Le sacaran los ojos y lo servirán mañana en un estofado nadando junto a un par de papas y rebanadas de zanahoria! ¡Está muerto!

Sus manos comienzan a sudar en exceso y escucha su corazón latir desembocado en su pecho. El silencio se esfuma y las personas vuelven a sus murmuros iniciales, y no es hasta  pasados unos 6 minutos después, que Frank se atreve a alzar la vista.

Allí no hay nadie, sin embargo Frank sigue a espera de que el dueño de ese par de ojos grite su nombre y exija que sea castigado, pero pasan 10 minutos más y nada sucede.

Frank se queda mirando al pasillo mientras la sopa se enfría y el salón se va quedando vacío, y él también se siente vacío, porque por alguna razón no tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar a causa de su atrevimiento. Y eso es más que aterrador.

Un suave tintineo de campanas anuncia que es hora de desalojar el salón, y es cuando Frank vuelve la vista a su caldo frío y medio cuajado con lastima, pues ahora tendrá que esperar a la hora de la cena para comer.

Bebe un vaso de agua y adora el sabor dulzón que tiene éste al contacto de su necesitada boca. El líquido baja con rapidez por su garganta humedeciendo y aportando el suministro de agua que el cuerpo de Frank necesita con urgencia para recuperar la sangre perdida.

La campana vuelve a sonar y él se levanta rápidamente, guardando en una servilleta dos cubitos de papa y una rebanada de zanahoria antes de encaminarse fuera.

…

El aire que respira cuando está en ese jardín lo llena de paz, es como si todo allí confabulara por hacerlo sentir un poco mejor hasta en sus peores momentos. Es inicios de invierno y aún quedan rastros del otoño pasado adornando el lugar con sus colores ocres y rojizos. El árbol favorito de Frank no es muy alto, pero tiene un tronco frondoso y las ramas lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar su peso. Frank siempre ha disfrutado de ir a sentarse y mecer los pies en el aire.

Las hojas otoñales danzan en el aire al caer, haciendo una bonita lluvia que le saca una sonrisa.

El jardín es grande, envolviendo la mansión de acabado gótico que se esconde entre el bosque de los ojos curiosos he impuros de los humanos que asechan fuera. La verja se extiende a lo largo de la propiedad y se alza con orgullo en la parte posterior con dos enormes columnas de metal negro, que separan la casa del resto del bosque. El jardín está repleto de árboles y arbustos, con los pastos perfectamente recortados y las hojas recogidas todos los días. Algunos frutos crecen incluso fuera de temporada, y Frank cree que eso es maravilloso, porque las zarzamoras crecen incluso en invierno y poder estirar la mano a por una en invierno es sin duda algo digno de una sonrisa.

Los árboles frutales siempre están permitidos para los humanos, quienes pueden salir a los jardines a cualquier hora del día siempre y cuando esa noche no les toque abastecer a sus amos. Las manzanas que cuelgan rojizas y jugosas de las ramas nunca se pudren, y tampoco caen al suelo y se magullan, siempre cuelgan bajo para que cualquier persona solo estire la mano y muerda la crujiente fruta.

Pero a Frank lo que más le gusta del jardín es cuando se llena de calabazas en Halloween, y no solo es por eso, sino que también ese día es su cumpleaños. Probablemente no tenga mucho de especial para algunos –en realidad nada- pero para Frank su cumpleaños significa tarta de calabaza con crema de zarzamoras y un puñado de castañas para el desayuno, además de que nunca toman su sangre esa noche.

Regresando al momento presente, Frank recoge algunas frutitas que tanto le gustan y las guarda con cuidado en sus bolsillos, rogando por que no se rompan allí dentro. Después simplemente coloca un pie en una raíz sobresaliente del árbol y agarrándose de una rama, se impulsa hacía otra donde puede sentarse. Aún es temprano, probablemente las 5 o 6 de la tarde, y el color rojizo del cielo envuelve los pastos secos, aunque el frío viento de invierno empieza a invadir la hermosa imagen del otoño que ya se está despidiendo.

Lleva una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrae una zarzamora que de inmediato va a parar a su boca, y en cuanto muerde el sabor ácido y dulzón le envuelve la boca.

Hay pocas personas que pueden disfrutar del lugar como él lo hace, algunos están demasiado asustados como para darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que resulta el lugar. Es curioso que las personas se mortifiquen de la muerte aun estando en vida, y que cuando mueren no puedan sentir ese miedo, porque bueno, ya están muertos. Así que se malgastan la vida rogando por no morir. Curioso.

Frank observa las personas a su alrededor. Hay algunos niños pequeños jugueteando a la rueda de San Miguel, con sus pequeños trajes y sus pequeños vestidos, y Frank sinceramente se siente feliz por ellos.

Uno de los niños, de unos 6 años a lo mucho, porta al igual que él una mancha de sangre en el cuello que avisa que ya han bebido de él. Frank ha vivido toda su vida dentro de esas cuatro grandes verjas, y puede decir, por más bizarro que suene, que agradece que haya llegado desde corta edad antes que haber llegado en los 16 años de vida que tiene.

Las personas adultas están llenas de miedo.

Los niños canturrean felices mientras giran en el círculo que han formado con sus manos unidas. Lo único que Frank hubiera deseado más que nada es haber tenido un amigo. Las  personas necesitan cariño, y Frank más que nadie merece sentirse amado al menos por una vez.

 

* * *

 

La hora del desayuno resultó ser bastante diferente a lo que Frank estaba acostumbrado normalmente. Había un chico nuevo del tamaño de un oso –Bueno, podría estar exagerando- que parecía tener serios problemas para controlarse.

Por la mañana cuando Frank había entrado al comedor el chico estaba completamente fuera de si, arrojando los cuencos de comida de los demás por el aire y deshaciendo el orden de la cocina. Algunas personas se acercaban a él y trataban de calmarlo, cosa que solo hacía efervescer más al pobre chico nuevo.

-¡Están locos todos! ¡¿Cómo pueden resignarse a esto?! ¡Es el infierno!

Los alaridos se escuchaban incluso antes de entrar al comedor, así que dentro no era precisamente el lugar más calmado de la mansión. Frank como la mayoría, se alejó del sujeto tratando de no prestar atención a lo que decía y a las plegarías que lanzaba al cielo y que nunca serían atendidas.

-Guarda la calma… porfavor… -Un chico que había llegado hace dos pares de años trataba de tranquilizarlo con nerviosismo, pero el sujeto apartaba las manos de éste con fieros manotazos y con el corazón hinchándole pesadamente la vena aorta. –Nos condenaras a todos…-Suplicaba.

-¡Mientras tenga a Jesús esas cosas nunca me tendrán! ¡Jesús es mi pastor, vestías del averno! ¡Respetad al rey de los cielos y a su humilde siervo que nunca servirá de comida de esos demonios!

Frank se alejó de ahí con su cuenco en manos, con su espalda muy cerca de la pared y el apetito perdido en algún punto de los gritos del hombre. _Jesús_ , el rey del que tanto hablaban los que habían nacido fuera de ahí, los niños y hombres que llegaban gimoteando por el rey de los cielos y su hijo… Esto no era la primera vez que ocurría, siempre había personas que se negaban a alimentar a los amos de la noche, pidiendo a gritos por un salvador que nunca llegaba.

-¡María! ¡María! ¡Escucha a tu siervo y ruégale a tu hijo por mi protección! ¡María! –El chico que antes trataba de calmarlo fue alejándose a pasos nerviosos, uniéndose a Frank y al resto en las orillas del gran salón, con las espaldas pegadas al granito y los cuerpos lado a lado. El hombre recitaba el padre nuestro y el ave María como un desquiciado, y sus ojos tan abiertos e inyectados en sangre solo hacían secundar esa imagen. De repente el hombre fue el único al centro del comedor, gritando, desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales y halando de su pelo, con los labios agrietados y las uñas crispadas.

De repente solo se escuchó un ¡ _Crak_! y todos bajaron la mirada de inmediato.

No más gritos, no más dolor, no más infierno. Si es verdad que el cielo entre los mortales existía, Frank no lo podía asegurar, pero deseaba que aquel hombre pudiera encontrarlo.

El cuerpo calló en un golpe seco, seguido del sonido de pasos girando en torno al cuerpo que yacía con la misma expresión demencial en el rostro pero que ahora portaba los huesos del cuello rotos y un ligero pero abundante río de sangre escurriendo desde su garganta. Una de sus manos había quedado en la misma posición que sus últimas palabras: _No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal…_

El silencio sepulcro la estancia a excepción de otros pasos y un golpeteo de suelas acercándose a donde estaba Frank. Inhalo tratando de controlar el sudor en sus manos y su corazón que a pesar de los años aún se ponía como loco en presencia de uno de esos seres. Los zapatos de cuero negro se posaron de frente a él, y su corazón desobedeció por completo las suplicas de su cerebro “Porfavor… tranquilo… no” sabía de sobra que la sangre corriendo en sus venas es el afrodisiaco del apetito en sus amos.

Otros zapatos se escucharon inspeccionando a los demás, algunos inhalando el cuerpo de quienes estuvieran de frente, otros tocando los cuellos desprotegidos, pero con Frank fue un poco diferente.

Sintió una mano en su cuello, delicadamente recorriendo la extensión de sus venas y tocando curiosa los latidos feroces de su corazón, que comenzó a latir más de prisa. La mano puso un poco de fuerza para alzarle la barbilla y el de inmediato cerró los ojos, temblando y deseando que los restos de sangre aún le fueran visibles. Fue una eternidad lo que duró la inspección a la existencia de Frank en la cual su corazón no dejó de latir con fuerza, hasta que la misma mano de yemas frías le acarició el cabello durante un segundo para luego alejarse.

Frank gimoteó tratando de controlarse, agradeciendo en su mente aún tener una noche más fuera de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Los pasos se alejaron de él y sintió en su cuerpo una gran pesadez, como si hubiera perdido algo. No alzó los ojos en ningún momento, solo hasta que escuchó como recogían del piso el cadáver del hombre y las mismas pisadas se retiraban.

Cuando todo se hubo acabado, Frank abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el caldo de verduras de su cuenco. El agua temblaba al igual que sus manos, y cerró los ojos suspirando.

Cuando su vista volvió al comedor, todo estaba en su sitio, pulcramente ordenado y sin rastros que delatasen lo recientemente ocurrido. Volteo a los lados y encontró que todos volvían a sentarse como si nada, a excepción de unos cuantos desdichados que habían sido elegidos para esa misma noche, entre ellos el chico que había intentado detener al hombre.

El mismo chico descubrió a Frank observándole.

-Hey… -Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en los labios delgados y pálidos de su nuevo acompañante mientras se paraba a un lado de la mesa siempre solitaria de Frank.

-Hey… -devolvió el susodicho revolviendo las zanahorias en el cuenco, sin saber que más decir.

-Eres Frank, ¿Verdad? –La sonrisa se ensancha cuando el ojimiel asiente curiosamente sorprendido. Frank le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Me llamo Brendon… llegue hace cuatro años.

-Lo sé. –Responde Frank, quien después de ruboriza.

Su nuevo compañero sonríe está vez dejando ver las perlas blancas que tiene como dientes.

-Te he visto…uh… ¿Crees que podría sentarme? –Hasta ese momento Frank no ha notado que el chico está parado a un lado de su mesa, y se siente aún peor por alguna extraña razón, así que asiente nervioso y avergonzado. –Uh… ¿Eres Frank… qué? –Sonríe mientras apoya sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en el hueco de estos.

-No lo sé –Es la primera persona con la que Frank se relaciona en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de eso se siente cómodo con la nueva presencia. Se relaja y emboza una sonrisa más sincera.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Pregunta Brendon extrañado, sabe que Frank lleva más años que él en ese lugar.

-No lo recuerdo –Confirma, pero después se corrige –En realidad no sé si lo tengo. –Vuelve a avergonzarse y se rasca la repentina comezón en su cuello.

-¿Y eso…? –Brendon no termina, pues ni siquiera él sabe que puede decir, pero sigue hablando -¿Puedo preguntar cuántos años llevar encerrado aquí? –Le regala una sonrisa más que bonita al pobre Frank que le da un vuelco al corazón.

-16 años… -susurra bajito, tanto que luego de arrepiente pues piensa que Brendon no pudo haberlo escuchado, pero se equivoca.

El susodicho se rasca la nuca extrañado –Creí que tenías dieciséi… oh.

El chico comprende la situación de Frank, y se arrepiente de haber indagado tanto, quizá Frank lo sienta demasiado personal y haya hecho algo que realmente no era su intención como lastimarlo. Pero Frank asiente con la sonrisa más encantadora que Urie ha visto en su vida, mientras muerde un panecillo seco de hace dos días.

-No tengo apellido porque ni siquiera creo haber conocido a mis padres –Dice como felicitando a Brendon por haberlo hallado por si mismo, aunque por el contario éste se hace chiquito en su silla avergonzado por ser un tremendo preguntón.

-Así que… eh… ¿Te gustan las zanahorias? –Ahora se golpea mentalmente por lo estúpido que suena su pregunta y maldice a su cerebro por hacerlo poner nervioso. Frank se ríe con fuerza. 

-¿Quieres salir al jardín? Me gusta el color de las hojas en esta época del año –Y emboza una pequeña sonrisa tímida en sus labios, y Brendon siente que se muere porque Frankie resulta ser una rosa tan hermosa en medio de una oscuridad tan horrible.

 

* * *

 

Brendon se dedica a fingir que lo escucha, mientras en realidad lo que hace es detenerse en cada arruguita que se le forma a Frank alrededor de la boca cada vez que sonríe, o en el bonito color de sus ojos “–¿Acaso son verdes? ¿O son mieles?-“Asiente cada pocos segundos para que Frank siga creyendo que le están prestando atención, pero la verdad es que no. Los ojos de Brendon papalotean desde el cabello desordenado, hasta los pálidos labios causados por la anemia. Frank parece un niño, y habla tan alegremente y sonríe con esa sinceridad tan inmensa que hace que Urie se olvide de donde están y el por qué durante un segundo.

De lo poco que ha escuchado de los labios de Frank, puede coincidir en algo: El otoño es hermoso. Las hojas caen de los árboles en un tono desde marrón hasta amarillo y naranja, y caen atrás como si fueran el fondo de un escenario en el que el chico de los ojos de colores confusos es el orador. Frank está sentado en la rama más baja de ese árbol que es su favorito, mientras Urie está sentado en el pasto que está a sus pies. Llevan ahí por lo menos una hora, aunque para ninguno de los dos se ha sentido tanto.

Frank arruga la nariz y gira la cabeza, como una lechuza, y Brandon le imita, sin entender que está sucediendo.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –La pregunta viene a abofetear al mayor de repente, porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta cuando Frank ha dejado de hablar y le mira extrañado.

-Perdona… me he distraído. –Urie cree que lo mejor es decir la verdad… pero no completa.

Frank exhala y mueve sus manos jugueteando con la corteza de la rama en la que está sentado.

-Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no hablo con alguien.

El mayor emboza una mueca y se levanta de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo, pues no hay tiempo ni para pensar porque de repente el semblante de Frank ha perdido toda alegría y luce abatido, incluso Brendon nota las grandes ojeras que están bajo sus ojos y que antes no había notado.

-No… perdóname a mí- Se levanta y se posa a un lado de Frank, arrepentido hasta el alma de ser un completo idiota o acosador… o los dos juntos –Fue mi culpa, soy distraído… mucho. –Agrega con una sonrisa y toma por el mentón al menor, haciendo que éste le vea. –Ahora, regresando… La sonrisa que haces cuando hablas es muy bonita ¿Querrías volver a platicarme, porfavor? ¿Lo harías? –Brendon aplica una mortal carita de perrito que hace reír a Frank, y éste de inmediato asiente para suspirar y comenzar de nuevo su relato, sobre lo fantástico que es la tarta de calabaza con crema de zanahoria.

* * *

 

La tarde empieza a correr igual de rápido que siempre, pero cuando ambos se dan cuenta –Después de una acalorada discusión sobre si los Martes y los Miércoles deberían llamarse al revés- la noche a llegado a su punto crucial. Las penumbras no son seguras, ni es permitido andar en ellas.

-Brendon… -Urie se escurre por un pasillo en silencio, seguido por Frank que tiene todos los sentidos alertas y su cuerpo en estado vibrador por el frío congelante en el que está sumido la mansión. Frank se ha quitado los zapatos como le ha dicho Brendon minutos antes, para que así no resuenen las pisadas de las plantas en los pasillos. El fuego de las antorchas que iluminan algunos pacillos alejados que se entrecruzan con el que transitan ambos chicos, cruje y le encrespa los bellos de la nuca a Urie, pero no es algo que vaya a revelarle a Frank. –Brendon… -Insiste Frank, y Brendon no tiene otra opción más que girarse y señalarle con un dedo en los labios que debe guardar silencio.

Frank está nervioso y asustado, y tiene muy buenas razones para estarlo porque es la primera vez que camina de noche en la mansión, a excepción de _esas_ ocasiones en las que le hacen salir desnudo al frío de un sinfín de pasillos que parecieran no llevar a ninguna parte, _pero que sí lo hacen_.

Los dientes le empiezan a castañear y el frio sigue subiéndole por los dedos desnudos de los pies, y le trepan hasta acunarse en su cuello donde el aire pasa en ráfagas como si estuvieran en campo abierto, y no en una mansión sin ventanas.

Las pisadas de ambos son sigilosas, y Frank sigue de cerca a su compañero por temor a perderse o a encontrarse solo en una situación punzante. Se mueven cautelosos, buscando la pulgada exacta donde pisar y que la madera o el granito nos les delaten su posición. De noche el lúgubre lugar luce aún más muerto, aún más atemorizante y Frank siente ese impulso de pedirle a Brendon parar y esperar a que los encuentren –Pues sabe que si lo hacen mientras deambulan libremente, terminarán aún peor- pero no lo hace.

-Las paredes oyen… -Frank se sobresalta y da un brinquito cuando las palabras de Brendon llegan sin aviso. –He escuchado las leyendas.

Frank traga saliva. Lleva 16 años aquí, claro que él también ha escuchado de ellas.

-En… entonces ¿Po…por qué hablas?. –Pregunta en un susurro realmente bajo.

-Hablamos –le corrige Urie y gira la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo que es visto gracias a la iluminación con antorchas de ese pasillo- Y en realidad… no creo en la mayoría de las leyendas ¿sabes? Es muy penoso lidiar con que la mayor leyenda de la raza humana es cierta, como para tener que sufrir creyendo que todas las demás también lo son.

Urie termina de hablar orgulloso, demostrando cuantas veces se ha detenido a meditarlo mientras está en su habitación teorizando acerca de cuantas criaturas mitológicas y de la noche serán reales ahora que sabe que los vampiros lo son. No es muy alentador pensar en que todas lo son o podrían serlo.

Frank se queda en silencio mirando la sonrisa orgullosa de su acompañante, y segundos después ambos retoman su camino ahora sin mayor intercambio de palabras.

Frank tiembla cuando siente el aire frío agraviarse y su carne poniéndose como de gallina, y se tensa cuando siente una respiración en su cuello. Se queda estático, inmóvil ahí donde está.

Urie se da cuenta de que Frank no le sigue y se gira extrañado, para encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose un labio hasta que la sangre abandona su piel, pero ahí no hay nadie.

-¿Frank? –Brendon se acerca a él con cuidado y roza su mano con la piel desnuda de los brazos del menor, quién se sobresalta al sentir la calidez de los dedos de Urie tratando de calmarlo. Entonces Frank tiembla y se hecha a llorar. Brendon lo atrae a su cuerpo sin pedir explicación y lo abraza, sintiendo su hombro mojarse a causa de las lágrimas del chico entre sus brazos que se aferra a su camisa con las manos temblorosas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Es entonces cuando Urie nota también lo helado que está el clima, y advierte lo pesado que se le hace respirar ese aire congelado. –Vamos Frankie…

Lo anima a caminar junto a él tomándolo de la mano, tratando de ignorar lo tenso que está el mismo y la sensación de que a cada segundo que pasa la temperatura baja un grado más.

Algunos minutos después ambos llegan a sus habitaciones y ambos se deshacen en sus respectivas camas.

 

* * *

 

Como cualquier día, se levantó y arregló su ropa frente al espejo, torciendo la boca al notar las costras de sangre desprenderse de su piel como escamas. Hoy se cumplen los 4 días reglamentarios que le permiten después de que han tomado su sangre, pasado ese periodo de tiempo, si alguien encontrara llamativo beber de él, lo podría hacer sin cuidado.

Su estómago ruge y su cabeza le pide unas cuantas horas más de sueño, pero con la experiencia que le han dejado estos 16 años de vida, sabe que es preferible alimentarse a dormir. Se siente asqueado por su propio aroma y decide que después de desayunar, lo primero que hará será darse un buen baño con agua tibia. Hace su cama y toma ropa limpia (un conjunto de color negro que consiste en unos pantalones y una camisa de cuello). Se sacude la ropa que lleva puesta y se acomoda el flequillo de modo que no le tape por completo los ojos, y chupa su labio superior en un intento por refrescar su seca piel.

A diferencia de la noche pasada, los pasillos ahora se encuentran bien iluminados y el aroma y ruido del comedor hacen fácil de identificar su ubicación; pero no es como que la noche anterior se haya olvidado del camino que ha seguido toda su vida, sino que cuando las penumbras llegan, todo el castillo cobra vida y los pasillos parecieran llevar siempre a un lugar diferente.

Llegando al comedor, ve a Urie quién alza una mano desde una mesa, y Frank le sonríe como saludo. El ojiavellana mantiene el rumbo y toma su cuenco con ambas manos mientras recibe caldo de verduras y una diminuta copa de vino.

Al llegar a la mesa Brendon nota el pequeño detalle rojizo entre los dedos de Iero.

-¿Día cuatro? –Pregunta revolviendo su cuchara en su propio caldo.

Frank asiente como respuesta y su conversación se limita a masticar y tragar un montón de verduras que parecen las sobras de la temporada pasada.

Brendon sonríe de repente y observa a Frank comer, hasta que éste se da cuenta.

-¿Qué estás viendo? –Alza una ceja y le apunta con su cuchara acusadora.

-¿Volverás a la aventura está noche? –Pregunta con una enorme sonrisa que le permite ver a Frank todas y cada una de las piezas dentales de Urie.

-¿Qué?

-Lo estuve pensando –Con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa de total satisfacción observa al más chico y pronuncia lentamente, como si de algo totalmente tentador se tratase- Hoy buscaremos calabazas y zarzamoras, apuesto a que no he olvidado cómo hacer tartas.

Urie pone las manos sobre la mesa, cerca de las de Frank, y espera totalmente airado cualquier reacción de felicidad y gratitud en su amigo, lo que no se espera es la zanahoria que le es lanzada como proyectil desde la cuchara de Frank y que le da justo en el ojo.

-¡Hey! –Exclama tapándose la zona afectada por el vegetal naranja.

-¡Estás loco, Urie! ¡Muy loco! –Exclama Frank tomando su cuchara con manos temblorosas, tratando de volver a cargar el arma ahora con un tubérculo blanco.

-¡Tranquilo Frankie! –Las manos del mayor le arrebatan la cuchara a Frank antes de que esté pueda pegarle en el otro ojo- ¡Escucha! Anoche mientras explorábamos encontré la bóveda donde guardan las provisiones…

-¡No explorábamos, estábamos perdidos, idiota! –La expresión de Frank hacía estragos en el interior de Brendon, y éste solo trata de contenerse y no burlarse de la expresión en el rostro del menor y resultar con una zanahoria clavada hasta el cerebro desde la nariz.

-Shh shhh… Frankie, me dijiste que te gustan esas tartas… -Paró y tomó aire, haciendo una carita de total inocencia que hizo que Frank se sintiera mal por haberle gritado.- Y yo sé que ahí dentro guardan de todo, y cuando era pequeño y huimos al bosque, mamá nos hizo a mis hermanos y a mí una tarta… era de bayas pero sé que podré hacerte una de calabaza con frambuesa tan solo utilizando la madera y las hojas secas que caen de los arboles allá afuera… porfavor, Frankie, déjame hacértela…

Frank se mordió las mejillas por dentro con fuerza y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para plantearle a Brendon la situación, pero se sentía realmente mal por haberle gritado ahora sabiendo las intenciones del mayor.

-No quiero volver a la oscuridad, Brendon… no de nuevo. –El corazón de Frank latió con fuerza tratando de cerrarle la puerta a los recuerdos de la noche pasada. –No me hagas volver ahí, porfavor…

Frank baja la mirada y el mayor de ambos suspira, posando sus codos sobre la mesa y recargando su rostro entre sus manos para observar a Frank.

-No permitiré que te hagan daño, Frankie… -El menor alza los ojos y se encuentra con una mirada entristecida, privada del brillo anterior que poseía cuando contó su maravilloso plan.-

Frank también suspira, y coge una papa con su cuchara que se lleva a la boca.

* * *

 

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Preguntó el menor, mientras veía pasar una oveja en el cielo.

Brendon suspira con la vista clavada a las nubes, acostado de espaldas sobre el pasto del mismo modo que Frank. Pasa un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y se apoya en él para señalar con la mano libre otra nube sin forma específica.

-Tenía 12 años –Sus ojos se clavan el cielo, como si lo azul fuese una pantalla en la que volvía a vivir todo aquello –Mi mamá tejía ropa de lana y mi papá era leñador –Suelta una risita, pero no gira a ver los ojos atentos de Frank- Tenía dos hermanitos… Éramos una familia de 5 que vivía en una cabaña para tres. –Sonríe de forma anhelante, y Frank se acomoda para escuchar una historia por la cual ruega que a pesar de saber que no será así, pueda tener un final feliz- En navidad todos recibíamos regalos; mis hermanos y yo conseguíamos un suéter o un par de calcetines y barcos y avionetas de madera, y era realmente genial ¿Sabes? –Brendon continua, dejando en el aire la pregunta retórica que Frank contesta tristemente en su interior- comíamos jugosos manjares en Noche Buena, como pescado en hierbas y jamones de cerdo rellenos. Todo el mundo habla de una cena con pavo, pero en mi familia, el máximo es la pierna de cerdo con manzana y nueces, es lo más delicioso que probaré en mi vida. Vivíamos en una cabaña apenas en el inicio del bosque, papá la construyó cuando se enteró de que yo venía en camino. –Sonrió- papá creía que mi mamá comía demasiada jalea y que por eso había engordado. Crecí en la casa, tenía un perro y bastantes gatos que se afanaban en llenarle la ropa a mi mamá con pelos -río un poco- pero a pesar de todo para un niño de 5 años eso es demasiada soledad… -Tragó saliva y Frank observa su mandíbula tensarse- Iba de la mano con mi mamá bajando las escaleras del segundo piso de la cabaña, yo estaba ansioso… era mi cumpleaños, así que halé de mamá para que bajara más deprisa y yo pudiera ser estrechado entre los brazos de mi padre mientras recibía un camioncito… yo no sabía que estaba embarazada. –Su pecho se elevó con fuerza y lanzó una triste mirada al cielo- Tú quizá no lo sepas, Frankie, pero si Dios existe, ese día no nos escuchó. Mi cumpleaños se convirtió también en el cumpleaños de 2 pequeñas criaturas, pero no eran dos… eran trillizos –Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse en pequeños ríos en las mejillas pálidas de Brendon- Mate a mi hermano el mismo día que debió nacer –gira su rostro al de Frank que le mira con impotencia y con el corazón oprimido por la historia- El amor no lo puede todo, la fe no mueve nada, mate a mi hermano y ni Dios ni nadie me lo devolvió… solo era un niño, fue un error… -El silenció calló arrastrando a los segundos en un tic tac invisible en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el mundo siguió girando con sus extrañas nubes en forma de todo y nada, con su extraña forma de regirlo todo y destruirlo como piedras de polvo, rompiendo, trozando y destruyendo lo que somos y a lo que amamos. Frank repitió cada palabra en su mente sin pensar en ella realmente. Se perdió imaginando a la familia de Urie… imaginando la familia que él nunca tuvo, al Dios que nunca le escuchó, y al amor que nunca recibió o mereció si quiera. Frank nunca había sido querido y nunca lo sería, solo otra roca más la cual desmoronar y romper hasta no dejar nada. La roca a la que Dios le dio la espalda, la roca que fue recogida y acogida por las garras afiladas de la muerte, sin lugar a donde pertenecer más que a ese infierno, arrojado sin más objetivo que el de servir de alimento a los demonios. Sin nada. Sin nadie.

-Esas cosas son las verdaderas brujas de los cuentos –siguió Brendon, ignorando por completo las lágrimas del más pequeño de los dos- Atraídas por la sangre, malditas serpientes astutas que gustan de engañar a las personas y apostar con sus almas. Atormentaron a mis dos hermanos, amanecían pálidos y con apenas la mínima cantidad de sangre en sus venas para seguir viviendo. Pidieron a mi madre como intercambio, ella a cambio de nosotros. Huimos una noche a las entrañas del bosque, papá se quedó a luchar con los demonios de las alas negras, estuvimos allí escondidos durante tres días y dos noches, a la tercera nos encontraron. Son crueles… son mucho más que eso. Nos abrieron las gargantas con sus uñas –La respiración se le aceleró y rozo con los dedos una cicatriz que le surca gran parte del cuello, cicatriz que hasta ese momento Frank había notado- Utilizaron nuestra sangre para violar a mi madre hasta que se volvió loca, y luego la dejaron matarse ella misma frente a nuestros ojos. La sangre de mis hermanos aún conservaba el sabor dulce de los críos, esas bestias la tomaron y no se detuvieron hasta vaciar sus cuerpos. Yo llegué aquí semanas después, no sin antes haber intentado volver a donde estaban ellos. Llegue aquí en vísperas de mi cumpleaños –sonrió con tristeza y amargura- Yo, el niño que nunca le permitió a uno de sus hermanos nacer.

* * *

 

Dicen que no se puede tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces, pero la noche se abre paso con calma, y el sol y el día se echan a dormir, las sombras se convierten en obscuridad y la vista de Dios se ciega, no hay vida en la mansión más allá de los pequeños gramos de ella que portan los corderos de los lobos, y los pacillos parecen remotamente deshabitados.

Ambos se mueven con sigilo como lo hicieron la primera noche, con Urie tomando de la mano a Frank incitándole a avanzar entre las penumbras, guiados simplemente por un vago recuerdo y por una casi ciega mirada de confianza.

Frank camina con la respiración agitada tratando de acallar el sonido de sus pies contra el suelo y el bombeo pesado de su corazón. Hace frío, demasiado frío y siente sus músculos entumecidos y los huesos adoloridos. Brendon sigue caminando como si conociera de memoria el tramo que les falta, y sinceramente Frank espera que así sea. Giran algunas veces y caminan tanto y por tanto tiempo que Frank piensa que pronto llegaran a toparse con las gruesas escaleras que llevan a las cámaras del segundo piso. Sus pasos son torpes y lucha con sus impulsos por no castañear los dientes mientras pasa una mano sobándose la piel helada de cuello. Urie gira el rostro mientras sigue caminando y le regala una sonrisa excitada y tranquilizadora para decirle que ya están muy cerca, pero Frank ha dejado de confiar en ella muchos pasillos y tiriteos atrás.

Brendon le anima a seguir apretando su mano y embozando una sonrisa cálida de comprensión que Frankie agradece de todo corazón, hasta que su cuerpo es arrojado contra la pared y el dolor se le clava como pinchazos en toda la espina dorsal.

Cuando intenta recuperar el aire, tiene una mano alrededor de su frágil cuello y las uñas de ésta se le entierran en la piel. Como impulso natural el menor intenta librarse del agarre empleando todas sus fuerzas –que son pocas- pero lo único que logra es que la mano se cierre más entorno a él. Los segundos se le escapan como granos de arena, y siente la asfixia empezar a trepar por sus pocos glóbulos rojos. Intenta jadear y gritar y patalear con tal de conseguir un poco de aire, pero la persona que le sostiene lo impide. Deja de luchar poco a poco cuando siente la muerte acariciar a su piel, es entonces cuando alza la mirada a su captor y las ultimas lagrimas humedecen la helada piel de éste. Frank le mira a los ojos por un segundo, y mientras llora ese color oliva se le clava en la memoria.

Y antes de que la vida de Frank se extinga como debió de haber hecho tantos años atrás, su captor le libera no sin antes tomarle del pelo y halar de éste hacía atrás, exponiendo su desnuda garganta.

Frank jadea y trata de respirar, pero entre sollozo y tosido no lo logra y siente que a pesar de todo la asfixia sigue tocando a su puerta, y llora aún más.

-Frank… ie –Una vos débil le hace intentar buscar a Brendon con la mirada, pero la posición de su cabeza se lo impide. Intenta inhalar en busca de más aire. Su corazón late con fuerza y el ser –el cual Frank sabe exactamente lo que es- sigue aspirando el aroma que se desprende de su cuello, y sin aviso previo, los dedos del demonio se deslizan con suavidad por su vena aorta, rozando apenas el hinchado conducto. Frank cierra los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor punzante y el filo atravesando su piel. En lugar de eso la nariz sigue pegada a su cuello y no hay señal de que el monstruo vaya a desenfundar los colmillos. Aun así Frank mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras recupera la respiración y trata de calmarse, pero se siente como un conejo a espera de ser el próximo en ser despellejado.

-Hueles dulce… como las flores.

El cuerpo de Frank se estremece cuando la persona que hala de su pelo vuelve a inhalar su aroma.

Escucha ahogados gemidos a unos metros de ellos y los reconoce como de Brendon, y las lágrimas vuelven a florecer en sus ojos.

-Porfavor… no le hagan daño… -ruega mientras su cuerpo se sacude con miedo y dolor, sintiendo como la opresión en su pelo disminuye un poco, y sus sollozos son débiles al igual que él.

-Shhh shhh… -le pronuncia el vampiro al oído, casi como un susurro del viento mientras se agacha para quedar a la altura de Frank. El monstruo lo pega a su cuerpo casi como si lo acunara, con extremo cuidado. Frank se estremece y sus lloriqueos se hacen más fuertes cuando siente su cuello ser alzado con delicadeza hacía los labios helados de su captor, y solloza aún más cuando siente el filo hundiéndose un poco en su piel, solo lo necesario para volver roja la zona y evitar el flujo de sangre con normalidad, pero sin causar herida.

–Seré cuidadoso… lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa, Frank cierra los ojos con fuerza, ahogando los gritos de dolor cuando el filo como cuchillas se clava por completo en su piel.

Esa fue la primera noche que Gerard bebió de Frank.

* * *

 

Entre abre sus ojos y puede apreciar entre sus pestañas la tela sobre la que esta recostado… es terciopelo rojo. Siempre le ha gustado el tacto que tiene el terciopelo, porque cuando la yema de sus dedos toca la tela, es tan delicado y tan cálido, y Frank se siente en paz cuando duerme con una manta de terciopelo cubriéndole el cuerpo. Lleva con esfuerzo uno de sus dedos para tocarle, pero le es imposible sentir aquel trozo de tela.

Siente la punta de los dedos entumecidos, la boca seca y los ojos pesados. Tiene sueño. Sus pestañas se alzan un poco y papalotean por la habitación, pero la luz es escasa y él está demasiado cansado. Sabe que su cuerpo está temblando, pero no siente frío, en realidad, solo está concentrado en sentir la tela bajo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco comienza a sentir, y sí, el terciopelo es tan suave como lo recuerda. Pero también sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz y sus oídos y nariz despiertan. Lo primero que reciben sus recién despiertos sentidos es el aroma a hierro; Su nariz y su lengua saborean el gusto de su sangre, salada y caliente escurriendo por su cuello y goteando dentro de su boca. Sus ojos bajan a la tela, y la descubre manchada y húmeda por el mismo vital liquido que se le escapa por el cuello. Es entonces cuando el resto de su cuerpo comienza a despertar.

Su respiración se agita y parpadea con frecuencia, tratando de ver más allá de las penumbras. Se siente débil y entra en pánico cuando dos de sus dedos tiemblan y se dirigen a su cuello, donde se llenan del mismo líquido rojizo que lo mantiene con vida.

La habitación es fría y apenas si sus ojos distinguen un poco de luz debajo de la puerta, iluminando el pasillo que debe de estar al otro lado. Su dedo corazón e índice cubren la pequeña herida que arde y quema, en un intento imposible por parar las gotitas que surgen de bajo su piel.

Su corazón late con fuerza y es lo único que logra oír, escuchando la sangre moverse a través de las venas en su cuerpo, llenándose y vaciándose al compás de su pobre y cansado músculo cardiaco. Trata de respirar con regularidad, cosa imposible ya que al mismo tiempo desea hacer exactamente lo contrario. La anemia le aterra casi incluso más que morir desangrado.

Logra escuchar el silbido del viento y el golpeteo de una rama a una ventana. La mitad de la mansión en la que viven los humanos no cuenta con ventanas, ni una sola. Debe de estar en el segundo piso, en alguna habitación de aspecto antiguo con pinturas de hace cientos de años colgando de las paredes. La rama vuelve a golpear como si alguien tocara con los dedos para que le abrieran y le dejaran entrar, y el sonido del viento silva como si anunciara la tempestad de un tornado.

Frank mueve su otra mano después de varios intentos; Siente calambres en las puntas de los dedos, al igual que un hormigueo en la mayor parte del cuerpo. Su lengua hace un esfuerzo inútil por humedecer sus labios y su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza sin importarle que así lo acerque segundo a segundo a quedarse sin algo que bombear.

Algunas gotas metálicas se escurren dentro de su boca y se acumulan como agua estancada, repulsiva y horrible. Frank intenta escupirla pero termina tragándola y tosiendo después, con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y las mejillas rojas.

Un par de cortinas blancas y roídas con aroma a podrido cubren el ventanal de la habitación, escondiendo tras de ellas la tormenta que se desata fiera por cobrar las hojas otoñales en el bosque a las afueras de la mansión. El aire es pesado y difícil de inhalar, haciendo más trabajoso los esfuerzos de Frank por mantenerse vivo.

Entierra con fuerza las uñas al terciopelo, sintiendo como poco a poco sus pulmones dejan de llenarse de aire, ahora solo recibiendo pequeñas bocanadas que se extinguirán en pocos segundos. Un reloj se escucha con su _tic toc_ , haciendo eco, burlándose de Frank y sus segundos que se le escapan. La garganta se le cierra, rehusándose a seguir recibiendo aire y su pecho dejando de subir con normalidad, con un corazón desembocado igual o más asustado que Frank. La sangre que se escurre de su cuerpo le quema y la herida escuece de manera terrible. No ha cicatrizado y no lo hará, pues solo puede ser sellada por el mismo demonios que la causo. Así que la sangre sigue emanando de él como una fuente grotesca, de un aroma dulzón y salado que marea más, si es posible, al chico de cabellos negros.

No hay rastros del vampiro que reclamó su sangre como su alimento esa noche, y el frío empieza a calar hondo en los huesos de Frank.

Los truenos iluminan el cuarto enseñándole al chico el tocador y el ropero de roble, el escritorio, y la lámpara de piel. El viento susurra cosas a los árboles y las gotas se estrellan con fuerza contra el cristal, mientras la rama del árbol sigue exigiendo por un lugar dentro de la habitación.

Es la primera vez que despierta en tal estado; a media noche, con el cuello abierto y sin nadie que vaya a cerrárselo.

Se resigna y traga el líquido escarlata que se escurre por su garganta como veneno. Tiene bastante sed y está bebiendo su propia sangre. Se tiene asco.

Unos pasos y unas voces provienen de pasillo que da con la puerta de la habitación, el cual está iluminado y proyecta la sombra de dos pares de zapatos moviéndose de aquí para allá como si estuviesen haciendo guardia frente a la puerta. Las voces son dos tonos más debajo del rango de lo que Frank pueda escuchar, pero parecen discutir en susurros.

Frank jadea en busca de aire, enterrando las uñas en las sabanas y escuchando el reloj haciendo el _tic tac_ más a prisa.

Las pisadas fuera se mueven con cautela de no provocar más ruido del necesario, pero Frank no las escucha de todos modos. Parecen discutir algo que en ese momento carece de importancia para el pequeño humano que estira los dedos de una mano hacía la puerta, y que con la otra mano oprime a su garganta como si así la obligará a jalar más aire.

El _tic toc_ del reloj parece enloquecer, yendo al mismo ritmo acelerado al que late su corazón y al que escucha la sangre correr a través de sus venas. Estira aún más los dedos como si haciendo eso pudiera alcanzar la vida que se le escapa, y sus pulmones ya ni siquiera se llenan en un 30% de lo que deberían. Se está ahogando.

“-Ayuda” murmura en vos baja que ni siquiera cree que haya salido sonido de sus labios. Siente el cuerpo hormiguearle y vuelve a tragarse su sangre esperando humedecer así su garganta y sus cuerdas bucales “-Ayuda” repite con desesperación, halando apenas un poco de aire que le permite volver a repetir las palabras.

Finalmente la pesadez en sus ojos le gana y comienza a cerrarlos, con la mano aún estirada hacía la puerta que de pronto se abre. Entre la luz del pasillo y las penumbras de su inconciencia se percata de que son 3 figuras, y no solo dos, las que se asoman y entran en la habitación antes de que su cuerpo se apague por completo.

“-De acuerdo, lo haré yo…”

* * *

 

Despierta recostado en terciopelo rojo, con un horrible dolor de cabeza y una sed insoportable. Reconoce las sensaciones adoloridas de su cuerpo como “la resaca” que viene después de que beban de él. Los labios los tiene agrietados y al saborear no encuentra su sangre filtrándose por entre sus dientes. Sus pulmones se hinchan hasta estar llenos por completo, y siente la sangre correr con normalidad a través de sus venas y arterias. La herida ha dejado de escocer y podría jurar que está cerrada, y que no está muerto.

Estira la punta de los pies con cuidado, y se gira en la cama hacía la izquierda, quedando de frente a las cortinas amarillentas que la noche pasada creyó que eran blancas. Los pedazos de tela son medio transparentes y puede ver el color del día, de un tono gris pálido. El viento sopla muy poco, pero la rama delgada como una mano huesuda y sin carne sigue tocando el cristal. Un ligero toc toc que no le asusta.

Se olvida que ya ha amanecido y que sigue en una habitación que no es la suya, se olvida también que debería estar aseándose y bajando a tomar el desayuno, se olvida de lo que ha pasado la noche pasada e ignora si el mundo sigue girando o no. Todo se concentra en su respiración: calmada y normal.

Frank disfruta de llenar sus pulmones con ese aire de aroma rancio, ya que no le cuesta hacerlo y siente la sangre fresca y recién cargada de oxigeno fluir por su cuerpo como nunca antes. Se olvida de que sufre por escases de glóbulos rojos, porque pareciera que la enfermedad no está ahí.

Se olvida de todo hasta que la perilla sin lustre de la puerta gira desde fuera y una figura alta entra a la habitación. Da un brinco en la cama y sus ojos advierten a su nuevo acompañante en el reflejo que tiene a través de las finas cortinas. Un cabello enmarañado y rojo es lo único que puede distinguir verdaderamente.

Frank no se gira, fingiendo estar durmiendo a pesar de que sus ojos estén abiertos y de que su corazón este latiendo con demencia. Sabe que la figura puede oírlo, porque escucha una risita y advierte una sonrisa en el rostro oscurecido del reflejo.

-Sé que estás despierto… puedo oír tu corazón –Dice una vos burlona, tersa y suave que solo una vez más ha escuchado. Su sangre pierde unos grados de calor al igual que la temperatura baja de repente. Sin embargo, no hace ademan de mostrar que el dueño de la vos tiene razón.

La figura sonríe y da unos pasos en dirección a la cama sobre la que reposa Frank, y éste trata de controlarse. Sus amos ya han hablado con él un montón de veces antes: Algunas veces para reprenderle, otras para felicitarlo y en muy escasas ocasiones para agradecerle. Después de todas esas noches de su vida que se ha gastado sirviendo su sangre para los demonios, podría casi asegurar que ha escuchado todas y cada una de sus diferentes voces, pero esta es nueva para él.

La figura se mantiene estática a lado de la cama, y Frank sigue fingiendo que duerme de espaldas a él. La figura tuerce los labios y suspira con pesadez, sabiendo que el chico no delatará su conciencia.

-Me gustaría que me respondieras cuando te hablo… -Dice suspirando, resignado, y Frank siente un nuevo peso junto a él hundiendo la cama- ¿Sabes? Me ha costado unas buenas palabras haber conseguido que alguien te coagulara la sangre, y no me gusta pedir.- Frank se tensa ante el recuerdo de los pulmones vacíos y la garganta cerrada –Aún más teniendo en cuenta que Pete hizo lo mismo, y que Patrick resulta ser muy estricto. – El cuerpo en la cama a pesar de estar separado de Frank, desprende una temperatura demasiado baja, y el pelinegro apenas si puede controlar sus dientes para que no castañeen. –Pero valió la pena, tenía razón, sabes como el néctar de las flores.

De repente se queda en silencio por largos minutos que Frank aprovecha para tranquilizar a su corazón, pero cuando lo logra la figura vuelve a hablar.

-Lo lamento… pude haberte matado. –La vos suena en un tono bajo, y parece estar cargada de arrepentimiento. Frank hala sangre por la boca y siente que se ahoga, porque un vampiro nunca se preocupa por sus presas como un lobo nunca se preocupa por sus corderos. Siente a la figura removerse en la cama y él aprieta los labios y los ojos, tratando de volver a su papel de dormido. Escucha otro suspiro –¿Podrías decir algo, al menos?

Unas heladas manos giran el delgado y pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro, quién es sorprendido por la acción y en la sorpresa olvida que no debe verle a los ojos. Por el segundo que dura aquello, se reencuentra con esos ojos color oliva que guardan tantos secretos. El pelirojo le sonríe con tranquilidad, como si no le importara el error.

-No importa… puedes verme, y hablarme… sería genial que lo hicieras.

Frank alza con miedo y duda los ojos, y se encuentra otra vez con esa bonita sonrisa.

-Gracias –Habla el primer vampiro que resulta ser amable con él después de esos 16 años- me llamo Gerard, por cierto.

Parece nervioso, y Frank no intenta disimular la curiosidad en su rostro, ni tampoco desaprovecha la autorización para inspeccionar el rostro del demonio frente de él. No aparenta tener más de 19 años (Aunque Frank sabe que la edad no existe entre esas cosas) y tiene la piel más pálida que ha visto en su vida, incluso más que la propia. Tiene los músculos apretados y una ligera sonrisa en unos labios rojos como la sangre, que le recuerdan a las manzanas que crecen todo el año en el jardín. Y por supuesto el color rojo, vivo como el fuego, en la cabellera. La inspección la hace en menos de dos segundos, y luego vuelve a bajar la cabeza, ruborizado por el atrevimiento que ha tenido.

Gerard se muerde uno de esos labios suyos, que no solo son del color de la sangre, sino que también saben a ella. Al dulce sabor a néctar de flores que posee la sangre de Frank.

Los dedos del mayor rozan la piel de la garganta de Frank, sin permiso alguno, y el cuerpo del más chico se estremece ante el helado tacto. Las yemas de los dedos juguetean y danzan hasta llegar al nacimiento de la barbilla, donde halan y obligan a Frank a volver a verle.

–Bonitos ojos. –Dice, hundiendo su mirada en los mieles de Frank antes de que la puerta se abra y una cabellera negra y larga hasta los oídos surja de entre el pasillo de penumbras. El hombre deja ver dos perfectos pares de colmillos que Frank no ha notado antes en Gerard, que le hielan la sangre y le paralizan el cuerpo. Las cuatro perfectas armas están incluidas en una sonrisa que proviene del chico de ojos delineados en color negro.

 

* * *

 

Lleva 60 segundos exactos sin poder despegar la vista del chico moreno que le mira divertido desde la puerta. 60 segundos exactos en los que su corazón comienza a latir de un modo antinatural y 60 segundos en los que siente que perderá la conciencia en cualquiera de ellos, pero no lo hace.

El chico de la puerta lleva un atuendo gastado del siglo pasado, con las rodillas rasgadas al igual que las mangas del saco color vino. Los ojos son marrones oscuros, y Frank podría jurar que nota en ellos un ápice de complicidad y maldad, además del notorio encuadre que causa el lápiz negro delineándolos. Como ha notado desde el primer segundo, tal personalidad sonríe de manera burlona, dejando al descubierto un par de colmillos filosos como dagas custodiando los costados de su boca.

Las manos le sudan y siente su cuerpo temblar, olvidándose por 60 segundos de que tiene uno de esos demonios justo a su lado. 60 segundos son suficientes para que el cerebro del más chico reaccione y de un salto se ponga en pie, con el instinto de supervivencia bombeándose por su sangre acomete hacía un lado, alejándose lo más que puede de ambos y acercándose a la ventana.

-¡He! Tranquilo –El hombre de la puerta se mueve y pone ambas manos frente a su pecho, demostrando que no tiene intenciones de hacerle daño. El pelirrojo que antes le acompañaba en la cama también se pone en pie y se mueve con rapidez, pero se detiene al instante.  

Frank intercambia miradas nerviosas desde su posición tan vulnerable hasta la puerta, y calcula sus mínimas posibilidades de llegar a ésta y salir vivo. El pelinegro da un paso al frente, aún con las manos haciendo notar que no lleva un arma, pero Frank no tiene miedo de lo que lleve en las manos sino de lo que porta en la boca.

-No te haremos daño… -Da otro pequeño paso y Frank empieza a considerar la opción de arrojarse contra el cristal, aunque eso signifique caer desde la segunda planta a seguramente el frío final de romperse el cuello o al menos 6 costillas.

-Porfavor no-no me toquen –Tartamudea con las manos temblandole como gelatina, olvidándose del dolor muscular y el de su cabeza.

El moreno y el pelirrojo intercambian una rápida mirada, y vuelve a hablar el de flequillo.

-No te vamos a lastimar… -Insiste.

Pero por alguna razón Frank tiene la necesidad de correr e intentar alcanzar la puerta, aunque ni siquiera puede llegar a dar dos pasos cuando un par de brazos fuertes y helados ya le sostienen por debajo de estos. Su instinto de huir es acallado por el instinto de supervivencia una vez recuerda que esos seres son quienes sostienen su vida en sus manos y que en cualquier segundo podrían resquebrajarla hasta hacerla polvo.

El silencio empieza a ser tedioso. Lo único que se puede escuchar es la respiración de Frank y los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

El menor clava sus ojos al suelo mientras su pecho sube y baja, y puede ver el humo blanco que sale por su boca en forma de aliento. La habitación se torna fría y el cristal de la ventana se congela en secciones, y de repente todo desprende una temperatura demasiado baja. Los músculos del humano se contraen en un intento por mantenerse caliente y sus dientes comienzan a castañear pasados segundos. Sus ojos siguen clavados hacía la madera de roble sobre la que está parado y sus manos tiemblan incesantes.

Suaves pisadas se escuchan acercándose a él, mientras su cuerpo pierde calor a cada segundo que pasa.

-Pete, suéltale… -Pide de forma tranquila mientras se inclina y mantiene todo su peso sobre una de sus piernas flexionadas, para quedar a la altura de Frank. El helado abrazo se deshace y sus más primitivos instintos le dicen que vuelva a intentar correr, pero algo en su pecho lo detiene al quedar frente a frente de esa pálida y helada cara, enmarcada por mechones de fuego escurriendo por los lados.

Se observan mutuamente por segundos que saben a eternidad, y el pelirrojo extiende la mano ofreciéndola para levantar al más chico, quien le sigue observando pero no la sostiene, y el pelirrojo sonríe de una forma más sencilla retirando la mano.

-Lo lamento… mi nombre es Gerard –Dice en un intento de presentación, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios de una manera graciosa. A pesar de todo la expresión en su rostro delata que lo dice enserio. Los ojos de Frank papalotean; poco a poco se pone en pie dando a notar los muchos centímetros que es más bajo que los dos hombres, y se siente diminuto de todas las maneras posibles.

El moreno se escurre con rapidez hacía un lado de Gerard, adquiriendo una posición relajada con los brazos cruzados y una ceja más arriba que la otra.

-Creí que los humanos pequeños serían más sencillos –Dice y las mejillas de Frank se colorean, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza sobre sí mismo. El pelirrojo le da una mirada que advierte peligro y el moreno jira los ojos- Lo siento –se disculpa aún con los orbes profundos y olivas mirándole- soy Pete- Pronuncia aquello sin darle mucha importancia, haciendo que Frank note aún más el contraste entre su ropa y su postura.- Como sea, si Gerard fueras tan amable de decirme que demonios vamos a hacer, te lo agradecería.

Vuelve a adquirir esa expresión de reproche y la punta de su zapato con los cordones perfectamente amarrados da golpecitos en el suelo. Ambos individuos se regalan una mirada que hace al más chico dudar si los dos hombres son amigos o no, o si su vida está en peligro o no lo está, así que se queda muy quieto esperando a que terminen sus asuntos.

Quizá si deja de respirar y no se mueve ni un milímetro no se den cuenta de cuando haya huido…

-Propongo que le rompas el cuello y así nos libramos de más problemas de los que puedo soportar. –Explica el moreno obviando, y el corazón de Frank da un brinco en su pecho.

-No. –Replica el pelirrojo con firmeza.

-Vamos Gerard, no se tu, pero yo ya quiero librarme de esto y regresar a Nuremberg cuanto antes. Solo veníamos por asuntos del vendito abismo y ya que están resueltos… me gustaría irme ya.

El mayor ahora mantiene su vista solo sobre el más chico, quien se incomoda y se revuelve en si mismo mientras escucha a dos vampiros juguetear con su vida. Siente ganas de llorar y baja los ojos, arrugando sus sencillas ropas bajo sus manos.

-No. –Sentencia el mayor.

-Demonios… -Maldice el moreno mientras hala de su cabello y camina con desesperación de un lado a otro. Frank intenta no verlos por el respeto y miedo que ha aprendido a tenerles a esas criaturas durante los 16 años de su vida, así que sus ojos intentan concentrarse en la pintura que está colgada en una de las paredes, la cual es de un barco cuya agua parece tan real que este parece mecerse en ella. -¿Estas consiente de que nos quemaran, verdad? Y después Annabelle se encargará de que volvamos a pudrirnos encadenados contra las paredes de la novena fosa ¿Lo sabes, verdad? ¿A qué si?

Pete parlotea estrujando sus puños dando un montón de razones que Gerard parece ignorar o en verdad no le importan, porque sigue observando a Frank quién a cada segundo siente que la temperatura le baja más, y ahora también siente miedo de morir congelado.

Gerard humedece sus labios notando los estremecimientos del pequeño cuerpo y detiene a su mejor amigo en medio de su discurso.

-No voy a matar a alguien por algo que fue culpa mía.

Pete aprieta los puños y parece que está a punto de estallar y enviar por cuenta propia al séptimo circulo a su compañero, pero se detiene y suspira, encontrándose de frente contra una pared sólida que sabe no podrá traspasar así se gaste toda su saliva y fuerza en ello.

-De acuerdo… pero cuando estemos ardiendo te voy a salir a cazar para quemarte de nuevo-. Gerard exhala y se talla los ojos como si estuviera cansado, y quizá lo esté después de toda una noche buscando una opción para zafarse del pecado que han hecho sin tener que matar al pobre chico que está frente a ellos. –Patrick nos va a cortar los dedos…

Tan solo la pronunciación de ese nombre y Frank deja de respirar, sintiendo el terror acuñándose en cada una de sus venas y arterías, y uno de los recuerdos más aterradores que tiene se filtra en su mente: Aquel hombre de cabello claro y de estatura más o menos similar a la propia resultaba ser sádico y duro con él. Y Frank le tiene miedo. Mucho miedo.

Gerard se percata del nuevo cambio en el menor y maldice, dejando a Pete de nuevo con la boca llena de más palabras para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión.

 -Tranquilo, no te haremos daño ¿Está bien? –Se encorva sobre sí mismo para intentar estar a la altura de Frank. El más chico está inquieto ante la sola mención del rubio, y su cuerpo tiembla más de lo que temblaba antes si es que es posible. Gerard lo intenta tranquilizar embozando una pequeña sonrisa que le transmite confianza al más chico. Pete vuelve a su posición inicial recargando su peso contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de indiferencia, y poco a poco la temperatura vuelve casi a su estado normal. –Nadie te va a lastimar, te lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa Frank adquiere el valor necesario para preguntar aquello por lo cual siente un vacío en el pecho y una opresión dura contra su corazón:

-¿Dónde está Brendon?

La pregunta viene tan de repente y tan sorpresiva que ambos hombres tienen que mirarse entre sí antes de saber que contestar siquiera. La mirada del moreno se endurece y Gerard lame sus labios antes de responderle.

-Está con Patrick.

 

* * *

 

Dicen que las fotos, los espejos, y las pinturas roban el alma. Enfrascan un trozo de espíritu de las personas en una postal o un recuadro. También dicen que ese pedazo tuyo cobrará vida dentro de ese reflejo y nunca podrá salir de ahí. Amarrado a una imagen hasta que el cielo y el infierno decidan consumirlo, atrapado en un recuadro de madera por siempre.

El tiempo parece detenerse y Frank cree que con un mínimo de sonido que haga su respiración van a acabar con él. Su cerebro sigue repasando las palabras del moreno en su mente, deteniéndose en la parte en la que le rompen el cuello; y mientras el órgano en su cabeza le pide pensar en eso, otra parte, un poco más abajo y hacía la izquierda le palpita con desesperación y siente un terrible dolor que le lastima muy fuerte a causa de ese chico que ha conocido hace tan pocos días.

Nunca ha creído en los malos presentimientos ni en esas cosas relacionadas al destino, pero en ese momento no sabe ni puede estar seguro de lo que es la realidad.

Hay dos vampiros caminando a su lado entre fríos y oscuros pasillos, reteniéndolo en medio de ambos mientras imagina que las paredes y el techo se estrechan a cada segundo que pasa, al igual que el aire escapa por algún rincón. Arrastra los pies sobre la roca gris con la que están cubiertos los pisos, y siente su cuerpo tan mecánico y ajeno que por momentos se pierde en su cabeza, como si soñara despierto.

Hay antorchas iluminando el camino y se escuchan chillidos de murciélagos desde las alturas. Esa parte del castillo tiene un techo con bastante profundidad y un camino de pasillos parecidos a un laberinto.

Frank no está acostumbrado a vagar de noche, no sabiendo que está completamente prohibido, pero ahora sabe que sus dos acompañantes no son precisamente los ángeles de Dios enviados a cumplir cada letra, punto y coma de las normas que alguien bajo tierra y fuego hizo.

Han estado caminando por 5 minutos y para Frank cada pasillo es el mismo, tan idéntico al anterior que ha perdido el miedo a que lo encierren en alguna cámara y lo desangren, porque después de tantas vueltas ya lo habrían hecho. Pero tampoco está bien con su situación; hay tramos por sobre los que caminan donde el aire se vuelve más pesado y más helado, llegando algunas veces hasta tal punto que sus dientes castañean. No están solos, y la temperatura bajo cero lo delata.

Pero Pete y Gerard no parecen inquietarse, o al menos no lo demuestran, y después de lo que han dicho en la habitación Frank sabe que no les preocupa que algunos otros vampiros les vean. Él tampoco se preocuparía de eso teniendo a las mismísimas leyes del infierno tras su espalda.

La decoración victoriana llega a ser aterradora. Las paredes están cubiertas de cuadros con personas muertas: colgados en árboles y personas quemadas, hogueras consumiendo el agua de alguien que fue hervido vivo, rostros de personas sonriendo sin la mitad de la cara dejando al descubierto el hueso y los tendones donde la carne fue arrancada. Las imágenes le causan terror y también asco, pero es incapaz de apartar la mirada de tanto dolor y alegría colgando desde las paredes. Sus ojos repasan la madera podrida y hedionda de los marcos, y el papel tapiz se despega amarillento y agujerado por los años. Las imágenes parecen mosaicos, un rostro muerto de alegría a un lado de un cuerpo gritando de terror, y la secuencia sigue hasta llegar al primer peldaño de unas escaleras que llevan hacía abajo y hacía un arriba que no sabía siquiera que existía.

Se siente tan abrumado que Pete tiene que picarle la columna para obligarlo a seguir avanzando. Los cuadros parecen todos mirarles no importa cuánto avance lejos de ellos, parecen seguirle con la mirada enferma y agusanada. Cientos de ojos y sonrisas deformes siguiéndole a cada paso, personas con los cráneos aplastados de cuyos ojos han salido rebotando hacía el pavimento de papel y tinta fotográfica, mirándole con descaro y emoción. El cuerpo del más chico se estremece en cuanto llegan a la mitad del pasillo. Sus ojos se clavan a una pintura bastante bien hecha, con cada pincelada detallando cada facción de un barón no muy mayor a él, que sonríe mientras su cuello roto se balancea en el centro del salón, desde el candelabro en el techo, y Frank se queda estático en su lugar cuando aprecia detrás de la mirada muerta que quiere tragarle un montón de cuadros y ojos mirándole desde dentro de la pintura. Y se da cuenta de que está parado justo donde ese cuerpo se balancea dentro de la imagen, de pie sobre el lugar donde alguien se ahorco o fue ahorcado, con esas mismas miradas observándole hasta en la muerte. Su garganta se seca y sus manos tiemblan.

-Veo que te parece interesante el paseo por el desfile negro –Dice el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa macabra en los labios, mientras se inclina y su boca queda a centímetros del rostro de Frank- Tal vez un día colguemos aquí tu foto.

Los pulmones de Frank se rehúsan a recibir aire, su esternón no se mueve por más que lo necesita. Su corazón palpita de repente con rapidez, teniendo esa sonrisa de frente, y de fondo todas esas más. Y Frank siente que en cualquier momento su corazón va a dejar de latir y será para siempre, y ya puede imaginar cómo tomarán una foto que será colgada para ser puesta a un lado de alguien que murió sonriendo de forma desquiciada, y ya puede apreciar cómo será uno más entre tantos difuntos atados a un cuadro colgado a una pared. Su garganta se rehúsa a dejar pasar el aire y comienza a jadear, con el pulso acelerado y el corazón trabajándole más de la cuenta. Posa sus manos como garras sobre su garganta con desesperación, sintiendo la vida escapársele entre los dedos.

La expresión divertida en el rostro del moreno cambia a una de incomprensión y luego de alteración, antes de que unas filosas manos le aparten del camino y un rostro pálido con mechones de fuego escurriéndole a los lados se ponga a su altura en cuestión de segundos. Y Frank ve en esos ojos oliva algo hermoso que nunca había visto realmente, y por un momento su cerebro cansado y ahogándose a falta de aire piensa que será hermoso morir si muere viendo esos ojos. Los brazos del pelirrojo se enredan alrededor de su frágil cuerpo y lo pegan a su propio ser, frío, helado y sin vida, que lo arropa con sus brazos y le soba la columna. Frank siente el martilleo de su corazón contra sus costillas y escucha un zumbido punzando en sus oídos, pero la mano helada se desliza por su espalda tratando de calmarlo. Y su cuerpo al fin responde y sus pulmones se llenan de aire de nuevo, justo cuando esa mano huesuda a la cual estamos todos destinados desde que nacemos está a punto de tocarle.

Frank jadea por aire, cansado pero ofreciendo las fuerzas que le sobran por un poco más. Gerard le mantiene aún pegado a su cuerpo, y a pesar de la temperatura infernal que desprende de él, Frank no tiene frío.

Ni miedo.

Los brazos lo apartan despacio de él una vez que su corazón bombea sangre oxigenada al resto de su cuerpo. Todo él tiembla y tiene los ojos aguados con ganas tremendas de llorar, pero no lo hace porque esos perfectos ojos verdes que ha creído que serían lo único hermoso de morir le están viendo, atentos y preocupados, tomándolo con cuidado para que no se desplomé en el piso.

Y Pete Wentz es testigo, desde el suelo en donde ha caído después de que Gerard lo empujara, de esa escena junto a un montón de ojos atentos colgando desde las paredes, observando lo que se convertiría en el segundo mayor pecado que Gerard Way escribiría en su propio libro.

La primera pincelada que teñiría el futuro de ambos de los rojos más oscuros, condenándolos a la furia y las cadenas de las leyes que separan la tierra, el infierno y el cielo. Ese sería el inicio, ambos observándose frente a un puñado de miradas que conocen que tan cruel es el destino y que tan horribles llegan a ser las leyes de Dios.

Y esa misma noche comenzaría la batalla de Gerard por salvar su propia alma y la de ese niño frente a sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

La madera crujió y se movió pesadamente, elevando una nube de polvo en el aire que inundó sus pulmones. Las paredes dentro de la cámara están opacas y viejas, con arañas viciosas vigilando desde cualquier grieta. La luz es escasa, apenas suficiente para saber dónde se pisa. Frank observa calladamente como el polvo se dispersa y deja ver a alguien más allí dentro, haciéndoles compañía.

-Trick… - Saluda Pete aun lado de Gerard y Frank, elevando una mano en un ligero saludo. El rubio de las pesadillas de Frank da la vuelta de inmediato, deslizándose sobre sus talones.

-Están muertos… -Patrick tiene extendidos los dedos cual si fueran garras, y tiene una mirada que centellea en puro enfado. Frank se tensa y Gerard se acerca unos milímetros más a él.

-No me digas. –Repele el pelinegro sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. Patrick aprieta los puños y Frank cree que debe de estar hundiendo sus uñas en su propia carne.

-No es gracioso –Responde, y en ese momento sus ojos van a parar a Frank dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez- ¡Oh no puedes ser! ¡Aquí lo traen! –Patrick dramatiza un poco, señalando a Frank y luego halándose el cabello- ¡Les dije que se deshicieran de él!

-¡Y lo iba a hacer! –Pete avanza hacía Patrick y ambos lucen alterados.

-¡¿Y entonces?! –Patrick se detiene a centímetros de Pete, quemándolo con la mirada.

-¡Ni puta idea!¡Pregúntale a Gerard!

Y los ojos fieros del rubio penetran en los olivas del mayor.

Gerard suspira pesadamente y se acerca a sus dos compañeros, dejando a Frank solo y temblando a su propia cuenta.

-No pienso matarlo, Patrick.-Gerard se detiene estando de frente a éste, sus botas clavadas al suelo firmemente, del mismo modo que su decisión.

El rubio se muerde los labios por dentro y cierra los putos con fuerza, para al final solo también suspirar. Llegando a este punto Frank ve que aquel a quien tanto teme es bastante más bajo que los otros dos.

-No pienso involucrarme más de lo que ya he hecho… -dice al fin, la vos notablemente más calmada y resignada. Pete deja escapar el aire que había mantenido dentro y se acerca a pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Patrick.

-Gracias Trick, eres el demonio más tierno de la puta vida. –Dice sonriéndole, revolviéndole el pelo juguetonamete.

Patrick le aparta la mano y se aleja de él, acomodándose una gorra sobre el pelo recientemente enmarañado.

-Eso quiere decir que no voy a volver a intervenir por ustedes –Se sacudió la camisa de algo de polvo que le había caído y los miro a ambos de manera seria, Gerard asintió y Pete suspiro, pateando algo imaginario en el suelo.

-De todas maneras eres genial, Trick, gracias. –Pete le palmeo la espalda.

Frank mira a los 3 demonios como si todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, sus manos jugueteando en un tic nervioso y temeroso. Gerard se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se había acercado a la pared y la oscuridad, haciéndose pequeño tratando de que nadie le prestara atención.

Patrick y Pete dejaron su conversación de lado cuando Gerard comenzó a acercarse a Frank, con mucho cuidado. Frank se pegó más a la pared, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño deseando poder ser invisible. Cuando las botas negras de Gerard quedaron a medio metro de sus mugrosos zapatos, Frank alzó los ojos para encontrarse con una mano extendida en su dirección.

Gerard le sonrío de manera dulce, tratando de pasarle un poco de confianza al pequeño y pálido humano. Frank dudo en tomarla, pero cuando lo hizo, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Gerard era frío a causa de no poseer un corazón y sangre que bombear, sintió su piel caliente, ardiendo al contacto con la suya. Y eso fue suficiente.

-Patrick –Gerard se volteada hacía ambos chicos, manteniendo la mano de Frank sujetada a la suya- ¿Dónde está el otro chico?

Patrick observa con detenimiento la unión de ambas manos, cada segundo su mirada haciéndose más oscura.

-Gerard, sabes que no…

-Patrick –Repite entre dientes, la temperatura volviéndose de repente 5 grados más baja- ¿Dónde está? –Separó cada palabra, tiñendo cada vocal en amenaza.

El más bajo de los 3 separa la mirada de Gerard y Frank para pronunciar un quedo “-No lo sé” que fue suficiente para que el corazón de Frank se detuviera por un segundo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Fue Pete quien hablo ahora, no por la seguridad del chico, sino por mera curiosidad.

-No lo sé, de verdad –Patrick elevó los hombros y soltó un suspiro- Yo venía hablando conmigo mismo con el chico detrás de mí y cuando volteé, él ya no estaba.

-Pat… -Hablo Pete en un susurro, como si esperara que los otros dos no lo escucharan- Se dice que Z.V. está aquí, en el castillo…

Patrick se acomodó el puente de los lentes sobre la nariz, de forma que dejaran de lastimarle cuando Pete le dijo aquello. Eso pareció ser muy importante.

Mientras tanto Gerard se había agachado junto a Frank y le estaba acomodando el cuello de la ropa [Ese horrible atuendo que tenía que vestir siempre] ignorando que las heladas y ásperas manos del mayor trataban de cubrir por completo aquella herida amoratada en su cuello.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no estaba enterado? –Patrick se exaltó poniendo los brazos en jarras, alzando la vos que llamo la atención de Gerard.

-Shh shh… -Pete le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Gerard para que éste volviera a sus asuntos- Yo me enteré en la madrugada, después de que te pidiéramos ese favor, lo escuché en los pasillos…

-¿Lo sabe Gerard?

-No se lo he dicho, no aun.

-Están condenados, más que condenados. –Dijo Patrick sabiendo que con Z. V. cerca, Gerard y Pete no tendrían oportunidades de pedir indulgencia. Jamás. –Bastante condenados…- Repitió en tono de reproche y muy bajito, aunque decirle eso a su mejor amigo no le alegraba para nada.

-Trick, amigo mío, soy un vampiro, nací condenado –Sonrío con todos sus dientes, enseñando adrede ese par de estacas en su boca, con esa sonrisa socarrona y pedante impregnada en seguridad.

-Pete, hablo enserio… deberían acabar con esto, matarlos es la mejor opción.

-No voy a matar a nadie. –La vos de Gerard les hiso estremecerse por la sorpresa. No se dieron cuenta cuando fue que el pelirojo y el niño a su lado habían llegado hasta donde estaban ellos, ni mucho menos cuanto habían podido escuchar.

Patrick suspiró.

-Sé que es una opción egoísta, pero en realidad ¿saben a lo que se van a enfrentar?

Un silencio reinó en la habitación, el oxígeno era pesado y la tensión podía palparse. Pete revuelve sus manos en los pantalones de su vestimenta gastada del siglo pasado, baja la mirada y se sacude una mota de polvo inexistente anidada en su saco. Frank siente los músculos de Gerard tensarse sobre su mano antes de soltarla y volver a dejarlo, para caminar tan solo dos metros más hasta donde están Stump y Wentz.

-Sé que cometí un pecado y como tal voy a afrontar mis castigos, de así deberlo ni siquiera rogaré por indulgencia. –Habló- Si Pete quiere enmendar el suyo destruyendo la vía por la cual corrompió las leyes, es libre de hacerlo. Yo solo decido por mí.

Pete suspiró y pateó algo en el suelo, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar a su otro mejor amigo solo, aún a muy su pesar de que si aquello que acababa de contarle a Patrick fuese verdadero, ambos ya estaban condenados.

-Tampoco pienso matar al otro humano –Se rascó la cabeza y pateo un trozo de roca en el piso- si algo aprendimos de la última vez, tus pecados son tuyos y solo tuyos.

Ese fue el sello del pacto, Pete no dejaría solo a Gerard… y por más que lo deseara, Patrick tampoco lo haría.

Gerard sonrío y palmeó el hombro del moreno –Eso quería escuchar.

-Bueno, de todas formas ya estaba harto de esos 100 años gastados en Núremberg.

Patrick bufó.

-No cantes victoria, aún vamos a regresar. –Le dijo Gerard con una sonrisa. Patrick solo les miraba atentos, ignorando que Frank estaba detrás de Gerard con un tremendo miedo hacía él.

-No me molestes –Pete le sacó el dedo medio corazón y se lo plantó a centímetros de la cara- Cuando salgamos de esta no pienso volver a alimentarme de cadáveres putrefactos.

-¿Ah? –Patrick les miro de forma extraña, con una mueca de asco ante la imagen que Pete le había clavado en la cabeza.

-No le hagas caso, eso fue hace mucho y solo fue por dos años.

-Los dos peores años de mi existencia.

-Bueno, dejando de lado cadáveres y sangre cuajada –Patrick cerró los ojos y se estremeció- les voy a recordar que como si quieren volver allá o no, antes deberán salir de esta, así que ¿Por qué no me dicen el plan?

Gerard sonrío dejando al descubierto las dagas blancas a los costados de su boca.

-Haremos lo que se tenga que hacer, si hay que destruir un inferno en el camino, lo haremos. –Sonrió ante la idea, excitado por contar con sus mejores amigos.

-Ñe –Pete se encogió de hombros- Hace un milenio que no formo parte de una revuelta. –Patrick giró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, golpeando con la punta de su pie al suelo- Por cierto Trick, éste es Frank y por alguna razón incomprensible para mí, está muerto de miedo hacía ti –Frank dio un bote cuando los 3 pares de ojos se clavaron en él- Antes de que Gerard te mate –éste gruño- ¿Por qué no le pides una disculpita y todo bien?

Patrick alzó una ceja y miró al chico detrás de ellos, el mocoso incluso era más bajo que él y tenía las mejillas rojas y si, en efecto se le podía oler el miedo a kilómetros.

-Oh, yo lo conozco –Trick sonrió de forma perversa, recordando. –Es el bebé que me tocó cuidar todo un mes hace años–Frank tragó saliva- Olía delicioso y su sangre era aún mejor… antes de que se le marcara, claro.

Gerard tragó saliva y los músculos en su cuello y brazos se tensaron con fuerza. Pete notó la tensión en el pelirojo y tosió un poco, tratando de traer de vuelta a Patrick de sus recuerdos.

-Bonita historia –río nervioso-… pero está amaneciendo y aún tenemos que localizar al otro humano antes de que ellos lo localicen ¿Alguna idea de dónde está?

Los 3 se miraron y dedicaron miradas cortadas a Frank, quien se sentía tan pequeño.

Tenían menos de 19 horas para encontrar a Brendon antes de que el infierno los alcanzara.

 

* * *

 

Frank no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras del rubio; hablo de él como si fuera un objeto, un objeto al que habían marcado de alguna manera. Su mente divagó mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente mientras caminaban, con el aire más pesado y el frío cortando la circulación.

Empezó a haber guijarros atravesándose en las plantas de sus zapatos, que al ser movidos sin querer comenzaban a rodar hacía enfrente, dando a entender que el piso se inclinaba ligeramente. La pared parecía más desgastada y solo hecha de piedra, atrás se habían quedado las elegantes decoraciones victorianas para dar paso a seguramente, un lugar mucho más antiguo dentro de la mansión.

El tiempo parecía ser marcado por el sonido de una corriente de agua a lo lejos, deslizándose con fragilidad seguramente cerca entre las mismas piedras por donde caminaban. Frank miró al techo, podía ver los pequeños cuerpos de murciélagos pegados a la piedra, sin hacer ruido, probablemente dormidos o quizá no.

-Está bien, iremos a buscar a Joe ¿Y luego qué?. –Pregunta el del traje de aspecto más viejo, Pete.

Gerard gruñe como respuesta y aumenta el paso, haciendo que Frank se quede atrás junto a Patrick, por lo que el más chico de un saltito y corre hasta volver a alcanzar al pelirrojo.

-Rogaremos que nos ayude.

-¿A qué? ¿A encontrar al chico, o a que no los maten?

Pete suspira y camina hacía Patrick, que le mira enfadado con la mirada. El rubio bajito no ha cambiado de actitud ante la situación en la que el mismo decidió entrar. Quizá está enojado consigo mismo, por no haber podido decir “no” a la situación y haber terminado metido en todo ese problema.

Pete le palmea el hombro a Patrick, recibiendo una mirada de odio a cambio.

-Pat, te has confundido… -le suelta con una sonrisa- No es “los” es más bien un… un “Nos”

Patrick le da un manotazo en la mano, haciendo que Pete aparte la mano, se la sobé y luego eche los pulmones fuera por la risa. El moreno vuelve a caminar junto al más bajito de ellos.

-Además no nos van a matar, para matar algo primero debe estar vivo.

Le sonríe y le guiña un ojo, antes de volver a adelantarse y alcanzar el paso de Gerard y el pequeño humano a su lado. Patrick refunfuña y tira pequeñas maldiciones hacía su moreno amigo.

-Y tú, pequeño humano, ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?

-Frank. –Responde a su lado, aun jugueteando con sus manos en la áspera tela de su sucia ropa.

-Ah si –Pete sigue sonriéndole sin apartar la mirada, y el pelinegro se incomoda más a cada segundo- Y dime Frank ¿Te asusta la noche?

Frank deja de caminar por un segundo, quizá mucho menos. Para cualquiera eso habría sido casi imperceptible, pero para el trio de pared de ojos que le miran aquello es sin duda más allá de visible. Más que eso, Pete obtiene su respuesta y sonríe.

-No deberías asustarlo. –Interviene Patrick, posándose a su lado y caminando al mismo paso que los otros tres.

Pete le mira y ensancha su sonrisa, dejando a la vista un par de filosos colmillos que destellan con la poca luz.

-No te estoy asustando, ¿verdad Frankie? –Pregunta ignorando como Gerard entierra las uñas en sus palmas- Solo es un juego ¿verdad?

Frank traga saliva mientras sus músculos comienzan a captar el súbito cambio de temperatura, tan anormal y escalofriante que el frío que le recorre la espalda es reconocido como los principio del terror. Pete se detiene frente a él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, los nudillos marcándose a la ropa vieja y anticuada como si sostuviera algo entre sus dedos. Frank se detiene a observar al vampiro que se inclina un poco sobre sí, sus ojos obscuresidos lejos de ser a causa del delineador. Con una ligera mirada, Frank advierte la iris totalmente enegrecidas de la criatura, como si dentro de las pupilas no hubiera nada más que vacío. Nada.

Un escalofrío más fuerte le impide moverse, aunque sabe que está temblando.

Pete saca una de sus manos y mantiene la otra dentro del bolsillo, la tela estirándose en torno a su puño. Frank vuelve a estremecerse con más fuerza. Su cerebro le grita “corre” pero sus piernas parecen estar unidas a la tierra. Pete gira la cabeza unos pocos grados, como una serpiente, sus ojos tan profundos y llenos de nada intentando tragarse a Frank. Frank mueve sus propios nudillos, agarrotados y helados por el frío mientras su cerebro sigue gritando “¡Corre!” ahora con más fuerza. Tiene terror.

Pete saca poco a poco la mano de su pantalón, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Una suave música de caja de música emana de el he inunda la habitación, como una tonada de danza que con el tiempo se volvió macabra. Y Frank está aterrorizado, su corazón golpeando con fuerza a sus costillas, como si quisiera destruirlas para salir huyendo de ahí. Sus piernas obedecen y tan solo retroceden un paso. Pete emboza una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que ésta se extiende y se ensancha, tan perfecta y aterradora, cada vez más, dejando al descubierto el par de dientes reluciendo tanto como los demás, pero estos más afilados que cualquiera.

La música crece en intensidad, la suave melodía del principio ahora es un fuerte sonido que marca el mismo ritmo que el corazón de Frank, un sonido desembocado. Más y más rápido.

Pete cierra sus dedos como garras en torno al reloj y lo devuelve a su sitio, dentro de ese par de pantalones. Es entonces cuando, aún sin despegar la vista de la cara de Pete, Frank siente las manos de Patrick y Gerard sacudiéndole un poco.

-¡Frank! –La vos de Patrick le regresa a la realidad, con Gerard agachado a su lado y Patrick sarandeandole un poco, mientras Pete le mira de una forma increidula a un lado de Patrick, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si todo hubiera sido imaginación de Frank. Pero Frank puede mirar en los ojos de Pete cómo las pupilas de extienden poco a poco y se colorean de café chocolate, poco a poco desvaneciéndose el color negro.

-¿Estas bien?

La vos de Gerard hace que el más joven de los cuatro le volteé a ver, las manos del pelirrojo están sujetadas a los brazos del más chico, con una mirada atenta, con esos ojos oliva rellenos en miedo. ¿Por qué tiene miedo?

Patrick mira a Pete, quien le sonríe sin que los otros dos le estén mirando.

-Estoy bien. –responde tragando saliva, tratando de regularizar su respiración y creérselo él mismo.

Gerard sonríe con un poco de alivio, aun manteniendo sus manos unidas a los brazos ajenos, y le sonríe. Una sonrisa que pretende ser reconfortarle y agradable. Y lo es. Frank piensa que es hermosa.

Patrick parece darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Pete y le mira, creyendo saber lo que ha hecho. Pete también le voltea a ver y solo ensancha su sonrisa, sin rodeos ni disculpas le hace saber por medio de ésta que sí, que ha hecho algo para atemorizar a Frank. Y mirar ese toque de maldad en sus ojos hace a Patrick sentir un poco de miedo también. Ninguno de los dos dice algo.

* * *

 

La marcha se extiende durante otros 10 minutos y eso hace dudar a Frank sobre lo grande que es en realidad el castillo. Los pasillos varios metros atrás se convirtieron en túneles, decenas de ellos en cada dirección a la que mira. De no estar ahí los 3 vampiros que le acompañan, seguramente ya estaría perdido hasta su muerte. Luego piensa en Brendon, Brendon estaría realmente alucinado de venir hasta aquí abajo a explorar, ya Frank podía verlo rogándole a por una “excursión”.

Frank se siente mal de repente, cerrando los ojos un segundo, rogando por que el pelinegro esté a salvo.

No se da cuenta del momento en que los demás han dejado de caminar hasta que su cuerpo choca con el de Patrick. Se soba la nariz por el relativamente fuerte golpe que se pegó, y alza la vista para encontrarse frente a otro hombre. Frank vuelve a dar un bote en su sitio, y regresa a un lado de los otros dos.

El hombre de ligera barba y ojos de color azul le mira con una expresión de duda, y antes de que pueda preguntar algo, Pete interrumpe –Es una larga historia, pero necesitamos ayuda.

Patrick se adelanta a donde está Pete y el hombre, quién recordando, Frank piensa que es Joe, el hombre del que hace poco tiempo estuvieron hablando.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Suspira, encogiéndose de hombros mientras camina dentro y los deja pasar, Pete y Patrick sonriendo.

-Tu –Frank se tensa en su lugar hasta que se da cuenta de que a quién Joe señala no es a él, sino a Pete sentado a su lado.

-Yo. –Responde con una sonrisa.

-Más bien, ustedes, ambos –dice ahora señalando a Gerard- Creí que siendo amigos como somos, vendrían a verme en cuanto llegasen después de todos estas décadas.

-Ciento cuarenta y ocho años –Dice Patrick, para luego toser- digo, eso es lo que ambos estuvieron fuera….

-Y nos dejaron. –Reclama Joe, mirando directamente a Pete.

Pete alza las manos en defensa –Hey, no fue mi culpa.

En ese momento Gerard chasquea la lengua y todos los pares de ojos giran en su dirección. –No, no fuiste tú quién se hizo pasar por obrero y empezó con todas esas revoluciones.

Pete se encogió de hombros –Estaba aburrido.

-Una década de castigo, más todos los demás años vagando –Gerard le miro enojado, aunque con una ligera sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

Pete se vuelve a encoger de hombros. –Ya te lo dije, estaba aburrido.

Joe mira a Patrick, y ambos giran los ojos al mismo tiempo. Por un momento le resulta gracioso tal gesto a Frank, y le hace reír bajito.

-Oh, ¿y el quién es?

Toda la atención vuelve a Frank, que se vuelve a quedar quieto como estatua en su lugar en el sofá en medio de Gerard y Pete.

-Él es Frank.- Tan solo responde Gerard.

Frank piensa si debería alzar los ojos y responder con un saludo, o simplemente seguir mirando sus sucias uñas; Patrick frunce el entrecejo cuando ve la tierra enterrada en los dedos del humano.

-Si bueno, y es un humano eso lo sé… -Dice Joe, mirando ahora a Gerard- Mi pregunta más bien debió ser ¿qué hace él aquí?

-Ahmm bueno digamos Joe, que él es la causa de la que estemos aquí… contigo… saludándote… pidiéndote un favor –Rescata con una de sus siempre grandes sonrisas.- Se nos ha perdido otro humano, y ah, pensamos que quizá tu podrías haber escuchado algo.

-¿Por qué no han preguntado a los demás?-. Por el silencio, Joe abre la boca entendiendo- Oh, eso debe ser malo.

-¿Malo? ¡Le chupamos la sangre a dos niños marcados y por tomar, Gerard y yo, que solo venimos de embajada, hombre, ¡Al menos con eso ya cometimos dos pecados!

-Sht, baja la vos… -Patrick gesticula con sus manos. Las paredes oyen.

El silencio regresa por completo, tan solo un guijarro hace un minúsculo sonido al desprenderse del pecho. Frank mira sus manos, agrietadas y con manchitas rojas de sangre coagulada de la noche pasada.

De repente, Joe estalla en carcajadas y le da una palmada a la espalda de Patrick, entre risas, aunque más que una palmada pareciera haber sido un golpe que termino por casi tirar a Pat de su lugar.

-Demonios, Pete, idiota. –las risas siguieron, los rizos de Joe cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras se limpia las lágrimas. –Les diría que están muertos, pero para matar algo primero debe de estar vivo.

Pete voltea a mirar a Patrick, que está tosiendo después del golpe, y le sonríe diciendo: -Te lo dije.

-Como sea, ese niño está deshidratado-. Dice el ojiazul levantándose de su lugar junto a Patrick, para girar he ir hacía el fondo del lugar que parece estar más iluminado. –Déjenme traerle algo que beber.

Frank hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo secos y resquebrajados que estaban sus labios, hasta que los lamió y estos ardieron al contacto de su lengua. Gerard movió una de sus manos a un costado de Frank, la temperatura de su piel casi tan normal como la de cualquier humano, y luego Gerard jaló de él un poco, atrayéndolo unos centímetros más cerca hacía él.

Joe volvió poco después con un vaso lleno de líquido transparente, con algunas gotas escurriendo por el cristal hasta caer al piso. Frank se lamió los labios y recibió con gusto el líquido, inclinando el borde del cristal sobre sus labios, sintiendo la urgencia de humedecer su lengua y paladar. El agua se esfumó en pocos segundos, la sed aun quemándole la garganta y los labios sin sentir diferencia.

-Gracias- Respondió Gerard por él a Joe.

-No hay problema. –El nuevo hombre no parecía mucho más grande que ellos, quizá 23 años a lo mucho. Sus ropas tan normales como deberían ser las de cualquier humano fuera del muro y la verja, aunque un poco sucia por el polvo de allí abajo. A pesar de que los vampiros frente a él estaban en una temperatura “normal” (Quizá 2 o 3 grados menos que la de un humano) el ambiente estaba frío, a lo que el cuerpo de Frank reaccionó pegándose más al pelirrojo, quién moldeó uno de sus brazos para envolverlo alrededor de la cintura del pequeño.

Gerard retiró el bazo de las manos de Frank y lo colocó en la mesita de centro.

-Así que… ¿en que puedo ayudar?

-¿Nos ayudaras?

-¡Pues claro! No piensan que soy tan hijo de puta como para no hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Pete se volvió hacía Patrick, sonriendo con sorna, a lo que Trick en su mente quiso devolverle con su dedo medio.

-Gracias Joe.

-No hay problema, hombre. –El ruloso hiso un aman de pensar, llevando una de sus manos a jugar con su barba- Por cierto, oí hace unas horas que Zacky Vengeance estaba en el castillo.

-¡Carajo! –Soltó Pete, con las palabras confirmando lo que Patrick le había dicho ya en privado.

-Harán parlamento, o algo así, y solo están esperando a los otros para comenzar. –Prosiguió Joe- El infierno se acerca a la tierra cada vez un poco más. –Sentencia, Frank alzando los ojos y escuchando atento al igual que los demás. –Y creo que eso ya lo saben. –Dijo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban dentro de los de Frank.

 

* * *

 

Los ojos le escuecen cada vez más, con la tierra y el polvo fugándose a sus corneas. Un tic toc imaginario marcando la distancia que hay entre la vida y la muerte, o entre las cadenas y la libertad.

-Mientras estemos dentro del castillo no estaremos a salvo…

-Afuera es más peligroso, los túneles son lo único que nos dará tiempo.

Pete suspira y le da un puntapié a Patrick en el talón, a lo que el rubio solo lo ve de mal forma.

-¿No sería más fácil deshacernos de él? –Pete se calla ante la mirada de Gerard, y corrige- solo por un tiempo, esconderlo en los túneles mientras hayamos al otro humano. Pienso que sería peor si nos encontraran con uno vagando en el castillo.

Patrick mira a Gerard, pero el mayor solo mira al suelo mientras su mano sostiene la del humano.

-Pienso que es buena idea…

-No vamos a dejarlo, ya Joe ha ido en busca del otro.

Gerard aprieta con fuerza la mano del niño causándole dolor, Pete y Patrick le miran, pero ninguno de los 3 sabe exactamente qué es lo que se supone deben hacer.

-Gerard, si lo dejamos en los túneles nadie lo encontrará y así los 3 podremos ayudar en la búsqueda… el día se está yendo, el tiempo se nos agota.

El silencio crece, solo el áspero sonido de un ligero goteo a lo lejos es escuchado.

La mente del pelirrojo es como un mar en tormenta, con tantos torbellinos y amenazas de varamientos, con pensamientos en popa que amenazan con hundirle la cordura.

-Está bien –suspira el rubio-. Propongo nos sumerjamos en los túneles y avancemos máximo media hora, encontremos un buen sitio para mantenerlos a salvo –Patrick mira a Gerard y no solo a Frank cuando dice esto, a lo que su amigo asiente esperando que el resto de la idea siga sonándole bien. Trick prosigue- una vez dentro, Pete y yo regresamos al castillo, tengo la sospecha de que no solo estamos nosotros en su búsqueda. Deben faltar 3 horas para el amanecer, nos haremos 1 hora en lo que entramos y salimos de los túneles y otra más para buscarlo. Si cuando falte media hora para que la luna salga no hemos regresado, toma al humano y sácalo de aquí.

Gerard se mantiene en su lugar sosteniendo el aliento que no necesita, Patrick luce decidido; Frank mira a ese chico rubio al que durante tantos años le ha tenido miedo y lo ve de una forma tan diferente, como si ese ser que se ha alimentado de él tantas veces fuera humano. Frank no sabe si los vampiros nacen así o son creados, pero de ser la segunda, aún puede ver aquellos sentimientos tan solo pertenecientes no al hombre, sino a la humanidad.

-No esperen ni un minuto más por nosotros, nos las arreglaremos. –Pete sonríe con confianza, de esa forma que hace a Gerard cuestionarse si su amigo está realmente consciente del peligro que corren, aunque con tantas centenas de años conociéndolo está seguro de que lo sabe y que detrás de esa sonrisa despreocupada y altanera, Pete está nervioso tanto como los demás.

-Yo pensaba que ustedes no sentían emociones –La vos de Frank es tan diferente a las de ellos, con un tono bajo como si fuera un hilo frágil tensándose de una forma que parece va a romperse de un momento a otro. –Me refiero a sentir miedo, o a tener la necesidad de huir –Sus ojos verdosos lucen tan claros y tan transparentes y los demás lo miran con detenimiento- Pensaba que ustedes no tenían temores, ni remordimientos –Sus ojos se dirigen a Gerard, y después gira hacía los demás- Pensé que no los detenía nada.

Un silencio recae en el túnel, el goteo sigue siendo el sonido de fondo y para los 3 pares de oídos más agudos, el corazón palpitante de Frank y su respiración también son la música del lugar.

-Escucha, Frank. –La vos de Pete está impregnada en serenidad que hace a Frank sentir un poco del miedo que ya les había perdido, pero al mismo tiempo no hay terror- No somos lo que piensas, todo lo que has creído saber estos años está mal… Tenemos leyes, leyes cuyo castigo es el infierno. No somos la clase de demonios que crees que somos, y si crees que aquí es el infierno, prepárate porque esto es solo la tierra. –Las palabras del moreno hacen eco en la humedad, escarban profundo en el cerebro de Frank y escocen algo allí dentro, es miedo, pero ha dejado de ser hacía ellos. –Estoy de acuerdo con Patrick, seguiremos adelante con tu plan.

-Estamos juntos en esto, no voy a dejar que… -Gerard es interrumpido por su mejor amigo, con la misma sonrisa lobuna y venenosa, desenfundando los colmillos y la seguridad. –No nos va a pasar nada, nadie va a decir lo que han visto de nosotros y tenemos una hora y media para que el sol termine de esconderse y nadie saldrá de sus guarida hasta entonces –Se lame los labios mientras reparte miradas a los 3, sus labios curvándose dejando ver el juego completo de piezas dentales totalmente blancas- además, soy Pete Wentz ¿qué de malo puede pasar?

Cada vez más adentrados en las profundidades el clima se vuelve más frío y todo huele a humedad, el suelo está totalmente hecho de arena y rocas.

Por lo que Frank escuchó decir a Pete, nadie tiene un mapa de esos túneles porque nadie los hizo, fueron construidos por el fuego, el metal, el agua, la tierra y el tiempo, y al ver las paredes metálicas brillar con el resplandor del fuego que emiten el par de antorchas, no pone duda de ello. Con forme siguen avanzando el suelo se vuelve más empinado y algunos túneles más angostos y bajos que otros, y la presión atmosférica empieza a dar señales de su existencia cuando el pequeño trabajo que hace Frank para bajar y seguir caminando se vuelve más pesado. Su respiración también entorpece, pero no están lo suficientemente abajo como para que sus pulmones empiecen a colapsar. Durante el tiempo en que transcurre el trayecto deja a su cerebro tomar posesión de su boca, y su curiosidad sale a flote con las preguntas que emergen de sus labios.

-Háblenme de esas leyes, por favor. –Ruega con la vos más expectante que tiene, y Pete rueda los ojos y se ríe de la forma tan baja con la que Frank trata de convencerles. –Vamos, por favor, quiero saber… -Gerard se mantiene fiel al camino, sumido en su cabeza memorizando cada giro y tramo que recorren para no perder la salida.

-No es algo que los humanos necesiten saber… -Dice Pete, alimentando la fogata de curiosidad con más leños. – Son cosas _secretas_ que en realidad, a los humanos no les interesa.

-¡Pero a mí sí! –Frank deja notar la curiosidad natural de los humanos, un poco avergonzado. Aunque Pete sabe que en realidad los vampiros son igual o mucho más curiosos.

-No lo creo, es bastante complicado.

-Y debe estar prohibido.

-¡Y debe estar prohibido! Tienes razón Pat, un aplauso –Pete aplaude con esa sonrisa socarrona, infantil y burlona tan diferente a todas las demás que tiene. Patrick gira los ojos y Gerard está vez sonríe.

-Enserio, quiero saber… –Su vos suena mucho más decepcionada de lo que Pete esperaría, así que decide que ha terminado con la broma.

-Está bien, conejito, solo espero a que no nos castiguen más por esto. –Frank sonríe y Gerard tan solo se le queda viendo a esa sonrisa iluminada tan solo bajo la luz que expenden las antorchas, pero que a sus ojos, tiene brillo propio-. Vale, como sabrás nosotros “vivimos” –dice esto formando comillas con sus dedos- de una manera distinta en algunos sentidos a la de los humanos, pero no del todo. Tenemos leyes y tenemos castigos, como ustedes, y a los cuales llamamos “pecados” y “tragedias”. -Su sonrisa sigue grande, quizá emocionado por la curiosidad del humano- Mientras no cometas ningún pecado serás libre de ir y venir destrozando al mundo a tu antojo, podrás alimentarte de quién sea cuántas veces quieras _a menos de que sea un marcado_ –Sus ojos almendrados y la profundidad con la que dice esto le mandan una corriente eléctrica a Frank que se le hunde hasta los huesos, de nuevo siente ese pequeño atisbo de miedo impregnándole la piel- Hay muchos pecados que terminan siendo el romper una regla, y hay miles de ellas, pero nosotros somos igual que cualquiera y eso de las reglas no nos va, las rompemos. Pecamos. A partir de ahí nos consideramos “ _verdaderamente condenados_ ”, y aunque algunos ya se sientan de ese modo por aquello de la vida eterna y las normal y el infierno y demás mierda, cuando te condenan por pecar lo que restaba de tu existencia se convierte en tragedias. Ustedes los humanos tienen un montón de ideas locas acerca de seres mágicos y Dioses que después de tantos años aburren y de los cuales pierdo el interés, pero debo felicitarles por su basta imaginación y su perseverante ignorancia. –Frank se mantiene quieto, tan solo escuchando las palabras del moreno retumbar dentro de su cráneo- Se han inventado sus propias reglas y normal de distintos modos, se han creado sociedades que están construidas sobre pilares imaginarios, la mayoría de ustedes nos mantienen como si fuéramos un mito, como si nos derritieran las estacas y un litro de agua estancada, ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Tener que vivir décadas, milenios y siglos escuchándolos hablar de mil cosas que no conocen ni tienen ni idea. –Lame sus labios una vez más examinando como sin tener que infundirle miedo, Frank está sintiéndolo por él mismo- Ustedes creen que la maldad está en la tierra y que en el cielo está la salvación, pero no saben que no la hay, que todos ya están condenados.

Para cuando Pete termina, Frank le mira con temor, escondiendo sus manos temblorosas detrás de su espalda. Hincha el pecho orgulloso de su trabajo, y esta vez ni Patrick ni Gerard dicen nada porque lo que acaba de decir su compañero es cierto.

-Y si somos encadenados al infierno, los arrastraremos a ustedes para que se pudran con nosotros.

Pete vuelve a sonreír, con la comisura de sus labios formando una hermosa y peligrosa sonrisa. Tan peligrosa como Frank nunca lo había notado.

 

* * *

 

-Aquí llegamos, hogar dulce hogar. –Pete alza los brazos en forma de broma refiriéndose a la pequeña cueva de no más de 3x3 en la que están metidos todos.

Huele a tierra mojada, un aroma peculiarmente agradable para Frank que le hace sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

-Ojalá pudiera amputarte el trasero, Pete. –Murmura el pelirrojo mientras lame uno de sus dedos que ha sido lastimado gracias a las garras emocionadas del moreno. Wentz le levanta una ceja con burla.

-De acuerdo, entonces ya tenemos el plan a seguir… Esta vez no lo rompas, Gee, o seré yo quien te pateará el trasero.

Las cartas se ponen en la mesa y los 3 hombres aceptan lo que el destino les tiene presente. Frank se pregunta sí en el mundo de ellos existirá el personaje muerte, porque en el propio, él es quién rige su existencia.

-Recuerda, sí no volvemos 30 minutos antes de que el sol se oculte por completo, salgan de aquí y busquen refugio lejos… -Pete palmea el hombro de Gerard y en sus ojos recoge un rastro de cariño al ver la forma en que su amigo tiene de la mano al humano- Cuídate hermano, y cuídalo a él. –Luego se agacha unos centímetros hasta quedar a la altura de Frank- Y tú no dejes que el peligro te paralice, si tienes que correr, _corre._

-O lucha –Habla Patrick lamiéndose su labio superior, Frank le mira, ambos tienen casi el mismo tamaño pero el rubio sigue manteniendo esa expresión que ha tenido siempre hacia él- Si es necesario.

Gerard le aprieta la mano al menor diciéndose a sí mismo que Frank no tendrá por qué hacerlo, pues él le protegerá de todo lo que viene en camino.

-Gracias chicos, estaremos bien.

-Nos veremos en hora y media.

Pete vuelve a palmear el hombro a Gerard y luego a Frank, y Patrick se limita a sonreírles.

Se dan la vuelta y el viaje contra el tiempo sigue marchando con rapidez, ambas parejas con metas distintas en la cabeza. Gerard se mantiene quieto en su lugar pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en tan pocas horas, desde arribar de Alemania hasta su llegada a Roslin Glen en el Reino Unido, donde había sido su parlamento en el cual decidieron que le harían una visita al Abismo a resolver ciertos asuntos en los cuales cayeron incluidos dos criaturas humanas por las cuales quedarían atados al infierno por el resto de la eternidad. Y la eternidad es… eterna.

Frank se soltó de la mano del mayor, sus dedos sintiéndolos helados y entumidos, se fue a sentar a un rincón y abrazó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, su vista clavada en la nuca pelirroja del vampiro con el cual sentía la enferma necesidad de estar a su lado. Cada roce y cada intercambio de miradas mudas, Frank sentía más fuerte el deseo de abrazarse a su cuerpo y esconder la cabeza en el hombro de Gerard, quería pegar su oído a su pecho para poder escuchar el latido muerto de un corazón que no sirve para nada, quería que Gerard le cubriera del frío a pesar de que de su cuerpo no desprendía ningún calor. Y quería que Gerard nunca dejara de tomarlo de la mano, porque algo en ese ser que había tomado de su sangre le hacía sentir seguro y perteneciente a algo. Quería saber que Gerard no era diferente a él, aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

Suspira y se encoje más en su lugar, con Gerard perdido en la inmensidad de su existencia.

Afuera kilómetro y medio más adelante, la empinada subida por los túneles se vuelve ardua y tediosa, mientras ambos chicos caminan seguros tras haber memorizado el camino hacia abajo. Entre lo ventajoso que es ser un vampiro en lugar de un humano es que ellos no se cansan tan fácilmente como los segundos, para un vampiro en buen estado tendría que correr durante dos décadas seguidas para fatigarse, claro que no todos son igual y no aplica para todos.

-Vamos, quéjate. –Pete pone ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras camina a un lado de Patrick, el rubio sacude la cabeza y le mira levantando una ceja.

-¿Quejarme de qué?

-No lo sé, lo que sea de lo que quieras quejarte. –Una sonrisa socarrona le crece en el rostro, y Patrick está harto de estar enamorado de las sonrisas de Pete.

Pat suspira y gira los ojos, también resulta estar harto de muchas otras cosas del pelinegro, sobre todo de su capacidad para saber que Patrick no está bien con algo, pero no va a dejar ganar al moreno tan rápido.

-Me quiero quejar que el idiota que me acompaña no mueve más rápido los pies.

El moreno suena una carcajada que le remueve las tripas a Patrick, de una forma que no le gusta para nada.

-Siguen siendo el mismo aguafiestas de siempre, ¿he Pat?

-Y tú igual de tonto que siempre. –Patrick luce enfadado y esa expresión en sus redondeadas mejillas le hace lucir mucho más tierno y gracioso a su compañero.

-Vamos, Pat, ¿Acaso sigues enojado conmigo? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-Y me enojaré más cuando nos atrapen y nos encadenen al infierno por culpa tuya y de tus pies lentos.

Pete gira los ojos y aumenta el paso, con un Patrick con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca.

Después de un rato más logran llegar al primer túnel por el cual entraron, está tan silencioso y luce tan vacío que pueden suspira con alivio una vez fuera. El goteo constante vuelve a retumbar en sus cabezas una vez salen al recibidor, donde los pasillos que dan a cada parte del castillo se unen.

La decoración es victoriana con pinturas de reyes y reinas de Austria, todos exquisitamente vestidos con grandes vestidos y trajes que lucen nada cómodos, pero al mirar hacia los rostros en acuarela y óleo, se ve que las personas ahí puestas fueron retratadas una vez muertas y con un elevado grado de descomposición. Algunos tienen un ligamento visible uniendo el hueso cigomático con la mandíbula, algunos mantienen los ojos tan vacíos y sin vida como otros no los tienen, las manos de las mujeres posadas sobre sus regazos no poseen carne, y las sonrisas son espeluznantes pues solo es la calaca que les hace lucir así. Es un lugar macabro e infernal, pero para dos criaturas del abismo que llevan milenios de existencia y lo han visto todo, eso no importa.

Cruzan el gran pasillo alumbrado por luz y no antorchas, mientras son seguidos con la mirada por cientos de cuencas vacías y ojos tan llenos de nada. Recorren los metros que los alejan de otro corredor y es cuando empiezan a agudizar los sentidos.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Patrick se detiene, su oído atento a cualquier ruido y adquiriendo una postura lista para luchar o correr.

-El castillo está lleno de humanos y vampiros, Pat, podría ser algún otro humano curioso. –Pete le palmea el hombro pero se detiene de hacerlo al instante, se vuelve a escuchar un golpeteo y algunas pisadas y es cuando el moreno tapa la boca de su compañero y lo guía a esconderse detrás de una de las puertas de roble añejo.

-¿Todo está preparado ya?

-Todo.

-¿Las mesas, los bocadillos, el brindis? –Dos hombres altos de aspecto aristocrático entran al recibidor, uno tiene el cabello negro brillante tan oscuro como la noche y su piel tan blanca como la nieve. El otro lo sigue se cerca llevando consigo una botella rellena de líquido rojo y una copa de cristal- ¿La cena, el salón, la ambrosia?

-Ya está. –contesta el otro, quien Pete nombra como el sirviente.

-¿Qué me dices de los humanos? ¿Ya está todo preparado para ellos?

-Se les ha dado a todos órdenes de quedarse dentro y hemos aumentado la seguridad, y les hemos dado las peras de la cosecha del día de la somnolencia para que no despierten hasta el día de mañana. Pero…

-¿Pero qué? –el hombre se gira con una expresión ardiente, enfurecido de que algo no esté bien.

-Dos de las presas para hoy desaparecieron de sus habitaciones, creemos que pudieron haber escapado al bosque.

-Ningún humano a salido del castillo jamás.

-Lo sabemos, por eso se están buscando aquí dentro. –El hombre de la copa se lame los labios y sirve un poco del líquido y se lo pasa al mayor- No se preocupe, estarán listos para cuando el señor Vegeance llegue.

-Estarán.

Ahora van lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para seguir escuchando, doblan en alguna habitación y desaparecen de sus vistas. Pete maldice en vos baja y suelta a Patrick, ambos se miran esperando a que alguno de los dos diga algo.

Cuando están seguros de estar solos vuelven a salir al pasillo con sigilo, mucho más alertas que antes.

En los túneles comienza a calarle el frío a Frank, quien sigue llevando la vieja ropa sucia y delgada. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar y sus dientes a castañear, pero trata de disimularlo lo más que puede. Por supuesto Gerard lo nota y se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado y desenfundándose la chaqueta que trae puesta para luego ponérsela sobre los hombros al humano.

-Lo lamento todo… -dice por primera vez desde hace 40 minutos y Frank alza tan solo la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos olivas que sabe le condenarán. Frank se envuelve con la chaqueta y trata de embozarse una sonrisa a Gerard, una sonrisa tan torpe a causa del frío que no logra más que hacerle sentir ternura al mayor. –Lo lamento tanto…

El mayor le abraza y lo toma por sorpresa, quitándole el aliento en los pulmones y provocando que su corazón lata tan rápido como nunca lo ha hecho. Gerard lo envuelve por completo y luego deposita un beso en el pelo revuelto del pelinegro, depositando uno y otro beso más.

-No lo lamentes. –Le dice en vos baja, sonriendo mientras acomoda su cabeza más dentro del cuello de Gerard.- yo no me arrepiento de nada.

 

* * *

 

Era una caverna fría y húmeda con constantes goteos marcando el tic toc de un reloj. Las paredes heladas mostraban surcos prueba de que fueron construidas por el agua y el tiempo. Un pequeño hilo de agua se forma en una de las esquinas donde las gotas caen, y sigue su camino hacia abajo por donde el mismo túnel sigue, descendiendo. Cualquiera se preguntaría si aquellos túneles que parecen interminables llegan al infierno.

Gerard mantiene entre sus brazos a Frank, la cabecita negra recargada sobre su pecho y sus manos sujetándose a él entre sueños. Sabe que Frank no ha dormido bien, que lleva despierto casi 20 horas que no le hacen para nada, y también está consciente de que aún no recupera la totalidad de su sangre.

Pareciera que fue hace tanto cuando Gerard bebió de él, y todavía cada que le voltea a ver no puede apartar la mirada de esa vena latiente en su cuello de la que podría leerle el pulso con tan solo afinar la nariz. El aroma a frutillas que desprende su sangre es el cielo de Gerard, y sabe que de volver a beberla el infierno valdría la pena, pero ahora ya no puede matar a Frank. Antes no lo sabía, pero ya lo ha descubierto: Desde el primer momento en que lo vio se condenó a amarlo. Y no está seguro de si eso es una condena.

Tampoco está muy seguro de lo que está haciendo. Hacia menos de una semana que había llegado de Alemania tan solo a estar en el parlamento en esa mansión escondida entre los bosques de la vieja Francia, y había caído en los ojos y el color rojo de un ser humano del cual no tenía ni permiso ni derecho de beber, y peor aún: Ese humano es un marcado. Y ahora se encuentra huyendo como si una mísera parte de él creyera que eso puede ser posible, porque él sabe que no, que no importa cuánto corra o qué tan lejos huya, nunca sus pies dejarán de tocar la tierra y por más que lo intenten, Frank nunca dejará de estar marcado. Y el infierno no tardará en reclamarlos.

El segundo humano no le interesa en absoluto, pero sí le importa Pete. Pete Wentz es su mejor amigo, con el cual pasó 148 años de su eternidad en el mundo y los últimos de estos en Munich, acechando los campos de concentración vestidos en soldados nazis, bebiendo de la sangre de los desnutridos, y al término de la guerra y con la muerte de Hitler, bebiendo de los cadáveres pudriéndose contra el sol. Pete y él habían estado alegres de poder haber vuelto al escenario, tan solo pocos días faltaban para que pudieran beber como habían deseado toda una década, y habían caído. Habían pecado. Él con Frank, y Pete con esa otra criatura. No importaba que fuera a pasar, él no se iría sin su mejor amigo, así tuvieran que cargar con el otro humano con ellos.

Frank duerme tranquilo recostado en su regazo y pecho, su respiración tranquila como si nada le atormentara en sueños, su cuerpo cálido en contraste con el cuerpo a temperatura ambiente de Gerard. Su cuello está sucio de restos de arena y sangre seca, y su aroma perfuma todo el ambiente de una forma de que no ser peligrosa por poder delatarlos, Gerard amaría.

También le deben a Patrick. El rubio tiene una coraza testaruda y terca, pero por dentro aún tiene los restos implantados del alma de un ser humano. Podrá ser un ser cruel y enfermizo como cualquier otro de su especie, pero Patrick… Patrick tiene corazón. A pesar de que se estaba condenado a sí mismo, aceptó recuperarle la sangre perdida a Frank. En otras palabras, aceptó salvar al humano y componer lo que él rompió.

Gerard pensaba haber perdido su humanidad después de tantos siglos, de presenciar guerras que deberían quedarse entre las personas que tienen el problema y no ser sufridas por quienes no tienen derecho a elegir, ha visto muertes y asesinos y ha sido un asesino diferente por cada década de sus años de vida. Ha matado y destrozado tan solo para mantener la gula eterna dormida, ha rasgado hasta arrancar corazones de los que bebe directamente la sangre, ha matado a hombres, mujeres y niños sin excepción, y es el monstruo que protagonizó las tragedias humanas como lo fueron las dos grandes guerras. Y aquí está, condenándose a sí mismo sosteniendo entre sus brazos la razón por la cual pecó como si valiera el mundo para él.

Suspira y agarra con más fuerza a Frank, una porción de su mente aun hatada a su reloj mental que sigue marcando.

_Tic toc._

* * *

 

-¡Vamos, más de prisa! –Patrick y Pete están huyendo, sus pies rasgan el suelo cada pocas milésimas de segundos, sus cuerpos parecen volar y sus pulmones inservibles ardiendo con fuerza. Los pedazos de roca rasguñan las suelas de sus zapatos con fuerza. Pete va delante de ambos, sus agudos sentidos funcionando al 120%, sus ojos visualizando cada guijarro diez metros antes de que los pise, sus oídos escuchando hasta el más mínimo sonido, su cerebro mecanizando posibles rutas de escape. Patrick va más rezagado, su cuerpo es mucho más delgado desde la última vez que lo vio, y su cabello rubio parece más rubio y sus ojos azules lucen más hermosos que nunca. Pete se detendría a apreciar a Patrick con todo el tiempo del mundo si no estuvieran huyendo.

Minutos antes se había desatado la alarma, no era una alarma cualquiera, de hecho todo lo contrario. No hay vampiros saliendo de sus habitaciones para perseguirlos, no hay quienes les quieran tender una emboscada, ni humanos presa desangrándose del cuello para atraerlos. No había nada de eso, no había más que un rumor en el aire, un ligero vientecillo anunciando que en el castillo ya se han enterado.

Patrick sigue varios pasos detrás, Pete puede asegurar que a pesar de la esbelta figurilla Trick no está en forma. Si tuvieran tiempo se burlaría de él, pero lo único que puede hacer es regresar sobre sus pasos para tomar a Patrick de la mano y obligarlo a correr a su paso.

Los pasillos son enormes y anchos, las decoraciones en cada uno son diferentes, hay estatuas en unos y jaulas colgadas del techo de otros, y cada noche los pasillos cambian de ubicación, como un laberinto en movimiento, y solo los de su especie saben sobre su funcionamiento.

-Vamos, Patrick… -Pete corre con él, su nariz tratando de ubicar algún aroma que le indique el paradero del humano, o al menos, el de Joe.

Su corazón late con fuerza la sangre que hace años está muerta, su respiración que no necesita para existir está agitada y sus pulmones necrosados arden como el infierno.

Como el infierno.

El infierno está cada vez más cerca.

* * *

 

El ligero sonido de antes se convierte en un zumbido casi sordo, pero que está ahí. Como si hubiera cuerdas de harpa en el aire rasgándose furiosas creando música de alarma, anunciando que las cadenas estarán listas y esperándolos donde la tierra termina.

Pete acelera el paso hasta casi arrastrar a Patrick, sus uñas clavándose en la piel ajena dejando moradas huellas donde sus dedos se hundieron. El corazón de Patrick también está desembocado, se quiere halar del cabello y cerrar los ojos para fingir que nada de esto está pasando, que esos dos nunca llegaron y con ellos nunca vinieron los problemas, que Pete sigue en Munich alimentándose de sangre seca en la pared, que lo extraña pero que sabe que no volverá a él. Pero es mentira, el pelinegro lo sigue jalando tratando de sacarlos a ambos de ahí y el corazón de Patrick está en un remolino de deseos como hace una eternidad no lo han estado.

Un vampiro no nace siendo uno, y tampoco un humano nace enamorado de otro.

Pete y Patrick nacieron hace apenas unos siglos atrás, el hijo de una criada y un bastardo de un matrimonio consumado a la fuerza es lo que fueron. Ambos nacidos en Francia, ambos hijos de franceses.

Pete nació un año antes, su madre dio a luz en un cuarto de baño que antes estaba limpiando, y su padre nunca dio la cara otra vez. La mujer que le dio a luz fue descendencia de esclavos negros, se rumoró que el padre había sido un joven estudiante de sacerdote, se rumoró que su madre le sedujo al pecado. Se rumoraron tantas cosas y con ellas creció Peter, bastardo sin padre.

Un año después nacieron los mellizos Stump, dos bebés de rubios cabellos y angelical piel lechosa. Una niña y un niño de alta casta, hijos de dos familias distintas que tuvieron que unirse para no provocar los mismos rumores bajo sus casas. Patrick y Francinne, un niño que pronto se convertiría en muchacho dejando los pantalones de pana y zapatos de charol por trajes confeccionados, y una niña que se convertiría en jovencita con el tiempo.

Frannie y Pat crecieron rodeados de personas que cuidaran de ellos, que les cambiaran las ropas todos los días y les llevaran el desayuno, la comida y la cena a sus camas. Personas siempre dispuestas a cumplir sus dedeos. Lo que ellos no tuvieron fue una familia, su madre estaba más preocupada por viajar por el mundo y siempre estar perfectamente maquillada y con el corsé perfectamente ajustado, y su padre tenía suficiente manteniendo sus infidelidades bajo llave.

Y fue cosa del destino, del diablo o del dios que muchos aseguran que existen, cuando Pete Wentz llegó a la casa como ayudante en los establos del cochero.

Pete nunca tuvo más para comer de lo que sus manos soportaran desgarrarse en el trabajo, pero llegó a la casa en las mejores ropas que un criado pudiera comprar, y los músculos de su cuerpo se marcaban en el contorno de la tela pegada de su camisa. Pete venía de un pueblo en Limousin y había llegado a la capital en busca del empleo que tanto necesitaba. Y ahí, mientras cargaba sus maletas para llevarlas a la que sería su nueva habitación, fue cuando conoció a Patrick.

A partir de entonces esa habitación se convirtió en el lugar donde se reunirían cada noche, donde compartirían besos cubiertos en miedos y deseos, y donde sus cuerpos se fundirían en uno solo todas las noches del resto de sus vidas, hasta que las mañanas llegaran y con ellas Patrick tuviera que dejar la habitación y volver a sentarse en una silla con la espalda recta, vistiendo zapatos negros y trajes de frac hechos por un viejo y ricachón sastre. Y todas las noches se amaban y todos los días tan solo se dedicaban miradas fugitivas. Si Patrick tenía que salir sería Pete quien alistaría los caballos, si Patrick quería montar sería Pete quien le enseñaría. Y por lo que pareció ser una vida fueron felices amándose el uno al otro en secreto, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas furtivas. Lo fueron, hasta que una noche Francinne los descubrió.

Dijeron que Dios nunca se equivoca, pero también dijeron que un hombre que ame a otro hombre es un error.

La chiquilla gritó y acusó a su hermano de estar poseído por el diablo. Gritó tanto y tan fuerte que todo el personal de la casa despertó y fue a ver lo que ocurría, y encontraron a ambos chicos desnudos en una misma cama.

Su madre gritó y cayó en un desmayo del que jamás despertó, donde jamás volvería a usar un perfecto maquillaje y donde nunca más le ajustarían el corsé al salir de viaje. Porque no volvería. Su padre apretó muy bien los labios y le señaló con el dedo, y Patrick fue arrancado del lado de su amado por fuertes brazos que no lo soltaron incluso cuando éste pataleo y los arañó.

Al día siguiente Patrick se encontró encerrado en su habitación, con las ventanas y las cortinas cerradas y un nudo en el pecho, y a pesar de los cristales y las paredes de concreto, un aroma a quemado subió hasta su cuarto a hacerle compañía. Y lloró.

Lloró porque ahora Pete no sería más que cenizas, y porque él pensó como fiel creyente en Dios, que Pete nunca alcanzaría el cielo… Y Pete lo merecía, Pete merecía convertirse en un ángel.

Lo que Patrick no sabía y no supo hasta después de colgarse a sí mismo con las cortinas de esa fría habitación, fue que el cielo jamás recibiría a dos predestinados, y lo que a ambos les esperaba era mucho peor que ser ángeles.

Pat no se da cuenta de en qué momento es que Pete se sale del camino y jala una puerta para abrirla y sin ver empujarlos dentro. La habitación está oscura y apesta a polvo, y por alguna razón el aire también huele profundamente a miedo. Un miedo tan palpable y real que hasta Pete, que es la mayor parte del tiempo insensible con los humanos, puede sentirlo.

Se escucha un llanto ligero al final de la habitación, y una fuerte mano se posa en la espalda del moreno mucho antes de que sus ojos sin vida se adapten a la oscuridad.

Pete da un salto y le clava las uñas a Patrick, el rubio se libera del fuerte agarre del mayor y sus ojos azules ya divisan entre las tinieblas la barba y el cabello rizado de Joe.

-Shh, no vayas a gritar, princesita… -Joe le tapa la boca a Pete y le habla en vos baja. Patrick de inmediato se pone a observar cada detalle en la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se posan sobre un bulto temblando a un lado de la cama.

-Lo encontraste… -susurra tan bajo, pero tan audible para Pete.

El moreno voltea hacia donde mira Patrick y siente algo raro en su pecho retorcerse cuando sus ojos advierten al humano por el cual obró un pecado, sufriendo de miedo, miedo real.

Un verdadero miedo tan palpable que es ahora Brendon quien se lo planta a Pete.

_Tic toc_

Y el reloj sigue sonando.

 

* * *

 

Hay muchos secretos escondidos en todas partes, desde las hojas de papel a las hojas cayendo en otoño. Hay muchos secretos de los que nadie tiene consciencia o se preocupa siquiera, por ejemplo ¿Por qué necesitamos oxígeno y no otra cosa al respirar? O ¿Por qué las teclas de un piano siempre producirán esos sonidos al tocarlas? Incluso nadie se plantea el por qué incluso cuando desde nacer ya sabemos que vamos a morir ¿Por qué buscamos la forma de nunca hacerlo? Y le tenemos miedo, como si esa fuera la peor parte de estar vivo.

El melodioso sonido producido por las teclas de un piano inunda la habitación, se trata de un piano de cola, grande y blanco y hermoso. La habitación es tan grande que pareciese un recibidor, y tan blanca como la misma pureza. Unos dedos furiosos y puntiagudos presionan las teclas con fuerza, la música viaja en el aire y atraviesa los muros, y mientras más te alejas de esa habitación el hermoso sonido empieza a ser tan solo un murmullo de viento, como si alguien rascase las cuerdas de un violín y afinara las de una guitarra. Como una orquesta a lo lejos que te invita a acercarte, a hurgar entre las partituras y preguntarte ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede ser tan malo?

Pete se aleja con intenciones de acercarse al muchacho en el suelo, y Patrick toma el lugar vacío que ha dejado posándose frente a su amigo de pelo rizado.

-¿Por qué no lo has sacado de aquí?

Joe suspira y envuelve uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio, agachando la cabeza un poco para que ambas miradas queden de frente.

-Escucha, Patrick… yo pensaba que lograría ayudarles, pero… pero creo que no podré.

Patrick se quita el brazo del otro con brusquedad, buscando sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Joe suspira pesadamente y deja caer ambas manos.

-Ha sucedido algo… antes de que lo encontrara. –Traga saliva y prosigue- Fueron los Murcegos…

Pete está demasiado ocupado acercándose al chico como para prestar atención a la conversación. Trata de al pisar no causar ruido y sus pasos son tan lentos para poder apreciar bien las facciones del humano.

Brendon tiene la cara escondida entre las manos y está sentado en el suelo, su cuerpo tan solo vestido por viejos trapos desgarrados y llenos de sangre. Por su respiración agitada y los brinquitos es obvio que está llorando, las manos y los brazos los tiene repletos de heridas y su cuerpo no deja de temblar. Pete lo siente, sigue sintiendo el miedo que emana de él tanto como puede sentir su pureza y fragilidad que ha sido atacada.

Extiende su mano derecha hacia él pero la detiene en el aire cuando duda en tocarlo, pero al final lo hace. Sus dedos están tan fríos como la piel de Brendon, con suavidad se cierran contra los ajenos tratando de que el humano baje las manos y le permita ver su rostro. Pero cuando éste cede, Pete solo puede ver arañazos y sangre, la cara tajada y una expresión de terror en los labios del chico que le hace estremecer.

Él nunca quiso nada de esto. No es necesario que escuche lo que Joe le narra a Patrick para saber lo que le ha sucedido al humano, y desearía no saberlo.

Aquella noche Gerard y él y los dos humanos estuvieron en el lugar incorrecto y en el momento indicado, bajo las circunstancias indebidas y los finales catastróficos. Aquella noche ninguna de los 2 vampiros estuvo consciente de lo que hacía, y ninguno de los dos humanos tuvo la culpa. Esa noche Gerard y él estaban embriagados por la noción de saber que pronto estarían libres de ir y venir a donde quisieran, cegados por el deseo provocado de no saciar la sed eterna desde hace más de un siglo; apasionados de que sus sentidos hubieran encontrado dos criaturas tiernas y calientes a su disposición. Aquella noche no eran conscientes de que ambas criaturas estaban marcadas ni del daño que les causarían, pero sobre todo, no eran conscientes de que a veces los encuentros entre marcados y predestinados ocurren, y siempre desatan una tragedia.

Pete puede mirar su rostro tan solo un segundo antes de que Brendon retire sus manos de entre las de él y vuelva a cubrirse con ellas escondiendo bajo estas la sangre y el llanto que, como en un lienzo, pincelan su cara.

La expresión de Pete es indescifrable, cualquiera podría jurar que hay una vena en su frente que da pequeños brinquitos cada pocos segundos, y que se está mordiendo los labios por dentro de una forma que le debería estar haciendo sangrar.

Pero ¿Por qué siente ese vacío en el pecho y ese sabor amargo en la boca? ¿Por qué siente remordimiento y furia hacia sí mismo? ¿Por qué demonios quiere el mismo rasguñarse y sacarse los ojos? Por qué… por qué simplemente hay respuestas que no caben en su naturaleza existir.

Patrick también se muerde el labio mientras mira la escena, algo en su pecho martillando con fuerza al sentir las emociones de Pete tan llenas y tan vacías al mismo tiempo, y Joe hace lo mismo aunque él si es consciente de lo que sucede y siente pena por su amigo.

Pero Pete no lo entiende. No logra entender qué es lo que lo obliga a, con manos temblorosas, unirse a Brendon en un abrazo que deja al humano helado de miedo. No comprende por qué demonios se siente tan enfadado consigo mismo a tal grado de sentir un nudo en el pecho ahí donde se supone debería estar su corazón, y no entiende, no, claro que no entiende, por qué demonios está llorando.

Se aferra a esa bolsa de sangre, heridas y huesos que es Brendon y cubre su cuerpo con el propio como si así pudiera protegerlo, como si así pudiera arreglarlo. Pero él sabe, y todos ahí saben, que ya nadie ni nada podrá devolverle a Brendon Urie lo que le han quitado, porque todas esas son cosas que ni siquiera Dios o el mismísimo demonio podrían devolver.

-Cuando llegué ya no había nada que pudiera haber hecho, solo pude quitárselos y rogar por que no muriera. –La vos de Joe rompe el silencio que tan solo era diluido por el llanto de Pete- Y ya entiendo por qué lo escogieron a él y lo marcaron, es fuerte, aún después de todo  sigue con vida.

Patrick se obliga a sí mismo a acercarse al vampiro y al humano, arrastra los pies y le cuelgan las manos como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo. Se para frente a ambos y el corazón se le detiene.

Pete se desprende de Brendon y alza la vista llena de tormentosas lágrimas hacia Patrick, y Patrick lo único que puede hacer es mirar hacia Brendon, horrorizado viendo la sangre cuajada que alguna vez escurrió debajo de los parpados donde alguna vez estuvieron 2 ojos color chocolate llenos de alegrías.

-Le han… le han sacado los ojos. –Patrick exclama, su vos teñida en horror. Brendon contrae la cara y un sonido lastimero sale de sus labios, lagrimas volviendo a derramarse, llevándose consigo la sangre cuajada de una forma totalmente macabra.

-Les arrancaré la cabeza a esas bestias en cuanto les vea… y juro que…

Patrick le interrumpe, apuntándolo con el dedo, reprimiéndose a hacer un montón de cosas que tienen ganas de hacerle a Pete.

-Todo esto es tú culpa –Le grita, y de inmediato Joe le pide que baje la vos- si no actuaras con tanta imprudencia y dejaras de culpar a los demás, si tan solo por una puta ves en tu vida dejaras de lamentarte he hicieras algo. Si tan solo fueras tan inhumano como dices ser y no fueras solo un conejo intentado hacerse pasar por un lobo. Actúas y hablas como si fueras la bestia a la que todos los humanos le temen, pero al final del día todos se dan cuenta de que siempre has sido el cobarde que hace y después llora lamentándose, como si así pudiera arreglarlo todo. Deja de fingir que eres un demonio, Pete Wentz, porque todos aquí sabemos que sigues siendo el mismo humano cobarde que siempre has sido.

Cuando termina de desahogarse deja de señalarlo dejando caer su mano, dándole la espalda. A paso firme y manos temblorosas se dirige hacia Joe, que le mira tan solo un poco sorprendido. Y le dice:

-Si nos van a hacer lo que se supone nos van a hacer, que lo hagan. Estoy harto de correr.

…

Abajo ese sonido de alarma también es escuchado por Gerard. Frank sigue recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del otro, aferrándose con fuerza aún en sueños a las prendas del pelirrojo. El sonido se filtra en túneles más abajo, Gerard sabe que eso es escuchado en el borde del fin de la tierra, incluso más allá, hasta los infiernos.

También puede sentir algo más que lo pone nervioso, se trata de un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento que sabe que es implantado. Y sabe que algo sucede allá arriba.

Pete es afamado entre los suyos por estar locamente enamorado de la implantación, una habilidad dada a los inmortales cuando las guerras comenzaron.

Cuando la segunda guerra comenzó y los humanos se unieron a las batallas entre los ángeles y los demonios, los demonios encontraron en ellos el poder de hacer que los demás sintieran algo que ellos quisieran, y el más usado de estos fue el miedo. El miedo es la llave a todo, el miedo puede hacer que una población entera pelee entre ellos, el miedo puede hacer que las personas prefieran morir de hambre a salir de sus escondites, el miedo crea y destruye vidas, el miedo es la clave a la perdida de la cordura.

Todo empezó cuando las criaturas avernales -los kentauri, murcegos, Hellhounds y brugges- ascendieron a tierra de nadie a implantar caos y desgracias a sus habitantes, éstos, los humanos, alzaron sus manos y emitieron sus cantos para aclamar por la salvación; así descendieron los ángeles del cielo y empezó la primera guerra. Para la segunda, desde las tinieblas fueron arrojados a la tierra los hijos de Caín, aquellos condenados que se alimentarían de la sangre humana durante toda su inmortalidad. El infierno se hizo presente por primera vez en la tierra, mandando a todas sus abominaciones, sus pestes y sus monstruos a ganar la gloria de quien lidera abajo.

Para pasar sobre los ángeles, los primeros vampiros usaron un _don_ que les fue obsequiado, la implantación. Aquel don que haría enloquecer, que les haría volverse tan locos hasta arrancarse las blancas alas con sus propios dientes, porque Dios nunca los había preparado para tanto _miedo_ , tanto _dolor_. Les implantaron terrores y horrores, y les hicieron ver como destruían a los humanos de una forma tan cruel, tan dolorosa; les mostraron el miedo, las pesadillas y la agonía para las cuales nunca fueron creados. Así los condenados le ganaron al demonio la tierra de nadie, y a cambio, éstos ganaron su lugar vagando sobre ésta, porque fueron los únicos que pudieron mantener a los ángeles fuera.

Gerard podía sentir dolor, un dolor que no era propio pero que pronto terminaría absorbiendo, como una esponja. Un sentimiento que seguramente Pete le intentaba implantar para avisarle que todo arriba estaba mal.

Acarició con sus dedos fríos el contorno del rostro de Frank, sus manos frías y ásperas lo único que lograron fue hacerlo despertar, y una vez éste abrió los ojos, Gerard lo puso de pie en el suelo, tomó una antorcha y a Frank de la mano diciendo:

-Tenemos que irnos.

 

* * *

 

El piano sigue emitiendo un sonido parecido a las rosas. Hermoso, suave, pero sabes que sí te acercas demasiado las espinas podrían pincharte, porque algo en esa música también es filoso.

Los dedos autores de tan peligroso sonidos pertenecen a un hombre de apariencia joven, con los ojos cerrados y las uñas bailando sobre las teclas como si fuese un recital. Su rostro es pálido y está cubierto en pequeñas cicatrices blancas, tan pequeñas que tendrías que estar muy de cerca para saber de su existencia. Los labios no dejan imaginar expresión alguna, al igual que las cejas, no hasta que la música hace un estrepitoso choque, un sonido que rasga, y el hombre abra los ojos, verdes tan obscuros que el iris comienza a perderse al llegar a la pupila. Sus labios se curvan, una sonrisa siniestra y embriagada de satisfacción, y mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevan más, deja al descubierto cuatro filosos cuchillos blancos, y de su boca escurre un líquido rojo como el carmín que fluye hasta llegar a su barbilla, para luego escurrir y caer para manchar la blancura del piano. De repente la oscuridad cae como si fueran desamarradas un par de cortinas que terminarían por cubrir hasta el último rastro de blancura, de pureza, de esperanza.

 

* * *

 

Han pasado minutos y se han ido del mismo modo en que llegaron.

Joe se arrodilla junto a la cama mientras, con un trozo de tela que ha rasgado previamente de la sabana, comienza a enrollarlo un poco. Patrick mantiene una de sus manos sobre el brazo del chico que no deja de temblar y sorber por la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Mientras tanto, Pete está en la otra esquina de la habitación con una mano sobre la boca y brazas ardiéndole en el pecho, porque está furioso.

-Shh shh tranquilo… No te muevas. –Patrick le acaricia el brazo lentamente mientras Joe intenta cubrirle los parpados con la tela rasgada para así evitar que Brendon siga sangrando. Cuando la rasposa tela toca la sensible piel del moreno, Brendon da un salto y tiembla aún con más fuerza, aterrorizado. Pete sigue sintiendo su dolor y sigue sin entender la razón, pero lo siente, de verdad puede sentir lo que siente Brendon como si éste se lo estuviera implantando en el alma. Y de verdad duele.

También siente su miedo, y con ello Pete no podría estar más enojado porque él quisiera que el humano entendiera que ellos no piensan lastimarle, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada porque es mentira, él ya le ha lastimado lo suficiente.

-Tranquilo… -Patrick le habla lentamente con su mano queriéndole dar apoyo, pero Brendon sigue temblando y en el momento en que Joe intenta anudarle la tela por detrás de la cabeza, Patrick tiene que sujetarlo con una mano y con la otra taparle la boca para que sus gritos no sean escuchados.

Pete retuerce sus propias manos al escuchar los ligeros sonidos que escapan de su boca. Puede escuchar el llanto, y los gritos que Patrick impide que salgan siguen ahí. Brendon se retuerce entre el brazo de Patrick y el cuerpo de Joe, éste último intenta anudarlo rápido pero se demora unos 5 segundos, 5 segundos que le queman y le escocen la piel al humano.

Cuando terminan con él, Patrick lo libera de su fuerte agarre tan solo para en un rápido movimiento, atraer su cuerpo al suyo y así hacer que Brendon ahogue los gritos de agonía en su camisa. Le soba la espalda mientras murmura un “tranquilo, tranquilo…” que quisieran que funcionara para calmarle el dolor.

Después de unos minutos, Brendon se deshace en los brazos de Patrick probablemente por el dolor al que le han expuesto y el cansancio que esto acarrea.

-¿Qué es lo que viene ahora? –Pregunta Joe.

Patrick suspira.

-El tiempo que le dijimos a Gerard que contara antes de irse él con el humano a acabado, así que ya no hay posibilidad de reunirnos con él allá abajo. Sugiero que nos quedemos, y peleemos.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Patrick, sabes que no tenemos posibilidad… el parlamente nos supera en número y…

-¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿qué más podemos hacer? Ya no hay posibilidad de huir, el humano está condenado al igual que nosotros y siempre lo ha estado. ¿Acaso te olvidas de que es un marcado? ¡Marcado a la muerte!

-Shhh… -Pete interviene tratando de que el rubio baje la vos para dejar descansar un poco más a Brendon.

-Si peleamos, al menos lo habremos intentado.

-Al igual que si huimos.

-¡Siempre he creído que la muerte es mejor a la vida eterna, Pete!

-¡Lo sé desde que te suicidaste, no tienes por qué repetírmelo! –Los ojos del moreno destellan y su pecho se eleva con rapidez. De repente la expresión en llamas de Patrick se apaga, dejando solo una nota de tristeza, de vacío, de decepción.

Y algo en el pecho de Pete arde con fuerza sabiendo que le ha lastimado, pero a pesar de ello no hace nada por remediarlo.

-Tú puedes ir y pelear por la muerte o la libertad que nunca has tenido –Escupe con el mismo veneno que lastima cada vez un poco más a Patrick.- Yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarlo.

Joe no dice nada, tan solo se limita a ser un espectador de cómo Pete camina hacia ellos, se acuclilla a su lado y toma con cuidado el cuerpo de Brendon. Patrick se lo cede, cerrando los ojos del mismo modo en que siente la garganta, mientras se guarda las lágrimas para sí mismo. Y cuando Pete está por llegar a la puerta, Patrick habla:

-Espera… -Pete se vuelve en sus talones para ver como el rubio con el que compartió media vida y media eternidad, saca de su bolsillo un guardapelo de oro blanco, con rosas gravadas sobre él. Patrick se levanta y camina hacia él, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos porque sabe que sí lo hace se echará a llorar. –Toma. –Se lo tiende, y Pete lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, no, no, no… -Da un paso atrás.- No puedes dármelo.

-Te dará tiempo…

-Patrick, ese tiempo es tuyo…

El nombrado se encoge de hombros y agrega con una pequeña sonrisa:

-No me hará falta a donde voy…

Y Pete cierra los ojos porque esas palabras le duelen más que nada en su maldita existencia, porque esas palabras impregnadas en resignación a algo peor a la muerte solo le hacen sentir un lazo amarrándose a su cuello para asfixiarlo. Porque hay ciertos dolores que asfixian y hacen sentir que mueres, y que Patrick, su Patrick, le entregue lo único que le queda…

-Pat, yo…

-Shh. –Ahora es Patrick quien lo calla a él, mientas se levanta sobre la punta de sus pies para ponerle la cadenita que sostiene el guardapelo.- Ya nos volveremos a ver sí existe algo más allá _, después de las cenizas._

Patrick se ríe un poco, pero nada en ello da gracia. Pete asiente, apretando muy fuerte los labios y los parpados porque está sintiendo las lágrimas inundarle y sabe que no podrá dejar a Patrick si le ve a los ojos una vez más. Así que opta por mantenerlos cerrados mientras Patrick baja la cabeza.

-Nos veremos en otra vida, hermano. –Se despide Joe desde su lugar, su vos tan normal como si esa no fuera en realidad la última vez que se ven.

Pete asiente, y con los ojos aún sin abrir, vuelve hacia la puerta, gira el pestillo y da el primer paso a su purgatorio. Hacia su propia tragedia.

 

* * *

 

Cuando los minutos siguen pasando con la misma velocidad que siempre, pero sabes que esos minutos están marcando el ritmo de tu propio corazón y le están llevando a su fin… Es cuando tienes que correr de ellos.

-¿Aún puedes caminar?

El pelinegro asiente. –Eso creo.

Gerard le mira con suspicacia. Esos bonitos ojos de Frank lucen tan cansados que cada pocos segundos los parpadeos se prolongan más del tiempo normal, además que su caminar es lento y sus reflejos torpes, porque ya van 3 veces en 15 minutos que Gerard tiene que sostenerlo antes que caiga de bruces y se rompa la nariz por tropezar con un guijarro.

Cuando emprendieron el viaje, Gerard no estaba seguro de si tenían que haber esperado un poco más por el regreso de sus amigos, su corazón decía que debían hacerlo, mientras que su mente le respondía que Pete le había implantado señales claras de que algo en la superficie había ocurrido. Que debían Huir. Después había entrado en el dilema de sí debería buscarle una salida a los túneles, o sí deberían volver en sus pasos hacia la superficie. Lo más sensato era buscar una salida, porque, ¿cómo podrían salir del castillo volviendo a él?

-¿Falta mucho?

-¿Uhm?

-Para llegar… ¿falta mucho? Tengo sueño… -Gerard sonríe, los ojos de Frank están tan cansados, y a causa de la diferencia de estaturas, cuando el más bajo lo dice Gerard le ve esa expresión desde arriba y se le hace un revoltijo de bichos en el estómago. Sonríe.

-No lo sé… solo avanza hasta donde puedas, y cuando ya no aguantes más prometo que cargaré el resto del camino.

Frank se detiene y bosteza, para luego seguir caminando. Gerard sabe que el menor sigue débil a causa de la pérdida de sangre, y que la que Patrick le ha dado no es más que la suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. Pero también sabe que sí lo deja dormir de más, podría ya no despertar. Y eso le aterra.

-Te lo prometo. –Gerard le aprieta la mano y Frank sonríe, mientras ambos siguen avanzando.

El cerebro de Gerard, perturbado por la posibilidad de Frank durmiendo y no despertando jamás, le hace idear un plan para mantenerle activo.

-Cuéntame, Frankie, cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Frank junta un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres saber? No tengo muchas cosas para contar.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntame de esas pocas que sí tienes.

Frank se ríe.

-Me gusta la tarta de calabaza y crema de zarzamora. Ahora dime algo tú.

-Ah, uh… -duda Gerard, tomado por sorpresa. Se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo.- Me gusta la sangre… no, espera, olvida que dije eso –sus mejillas se colorean un poco, algo realmente sorpréndete y nuevo para Frank que le mira asombrado ¿Los vampiros también se coloran?.- Vale, no sé qué decir, llevo tanto tiempo siendo esto que me he olvidado de lo que solía comer cuando humano.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste humano?

-Uh, supongo.

-¿Recuerdas algo? –Los ojos de Frank le miran con ese brillo tan peculiar dentro de ellos a los cuales Gerard no puede dejar de mirar. Y sonríe, porque ese pequeño humano parece tan curioso de saber más acerca de los propios demonios que quieren matarlo.

-Mi madre se llamaba Donnah. –Dice, Frank asiente pidiendo que continúe.- Nací en lo que ahora es Gran Bretaña, no recuerdo el año.

El cerebro de Gerard había archivado esos recuerdos de su humanidad tan al fondo, que no lograba traer mucho de vuelta a su memoria. Pero lo intenta, porque además de que Frank quiera saberlo, de repente él también desea recordarlo.

-Tenía un hermano… -dice, ambos siguen caminando y a pesar de todo Gerard sigue prestando atención a los caminos que toman.-No recuerdo su nombre, pero era menor que yo… No recuerdo a mi padre más que como una forma borrosa en mi vida, y tampoco recuerdo mucho más, Frankie…

-¿Re-recuerdas cómo terminaste siendo lo que eres?

Gerard le mira de una manera extraña y Frank se pone nervioso, pero luego se da cuenta de que en realidad no lo está mirando a él sino a sus propios recuerdos.

-No lo recuerdo. –concluye después de un minuto sin decir nada. Frank asiente un poco decepcionado.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad hacia unos monstruos de todos modos? –pregunta con una sonrisa en la boca, Frank se ríe y se talla un ojo.

-Toda mi vida la he pasado creyendo que ustedes son tan diferentes… cuando en realidad no lo son –dice, cierta emoción en su vos.- son como los humanos, existen de todo tipo… Los extremadamente crueles, los malvados, graciosos… los buenos. No creo que sean muy diferentes a nosotros.

-Excepto que nosotros tenemos colmillos. –Dice Gerard desenfundando los suyos, Frank se estremece sin intenciones dé. –Lo siento.

-No, está bien… y para información tuya, los humanos también tenemos colmillos al igual que muchos otros animales, al igual que ustedes.

-Oh, pero los nuestros son más filosos…

Frank se encoje de hombros.

-Lo son, no discutiré con eso… el punto es que, desde que recuerdo, siempre he estado sólo… siempre he sido el cordero del que los demás se alimentan, ¿entiendes?, eso soy para ellos, solo alimento.

-Eres mucho más para mí…

-Aun así… he pasado cada noche de mi vida rogándole a un Dios que ni siquiera estoy seguro exista, para que me saque de ese infierno; cada 4 días, cuando toman posesión de mi sangre, en lo único que puedo pensar cuando lo hacen es en cuánto me gustaría que bebieran de más y me mataran…

-Frank…

-Incluso lo he intentado por otras formas ¿sabes?… Una vez no me bañe en 3 días, ni me cambié de ropa tan solo para hacer enojar a Patrick –Gerard no puede reírse para sus adentros, porque conoce lo obsesionado que es su amigo con la limpieza.- Y demonios, estaba muerto de miedo esa noche porque para mí, él siempre había sido de los peores entre todos. –su vos parece temblar, pero recupera el hilo después de un instante- ahora parece ridículo pensar que lo es porque… no lo parece, él… luce como un humano y…

-Es porque Patrick no es un monstruo más allá de la criatura qué es. –dice Gerard, su pulgar se mueve acariciando las uñas de la mano ajena mientras aún se sostienen de éstas.- probablemente él sea el único de nosotros que aún conserva los sentimientos intactos…-Gerard observa como Frank le pide con la mirada que continúe.- quizá cambió un poco después de lo que le hicieron antes de morir, pero todo lo que fue Patrick Stump como humano sigue ahí…

-Y… y ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Gerard sacude la cabeza. –No creo que éste bien que lo diga yo, quizá después podrás preguntárselo tú mismo.

Frank asiente entendiendo el punto.

-Cuéntame algo más de ti –insiste Gerard.- Cuéntame a qué sabe la tarta de calabaza.

El estómago de Frank gruñe y sus glándulas salivales comienzan a trabajar con tan solo la mención del rico postre. Una sonrisa se extiende en su ostro y Gerard tiene la necesidad de gravarse y atesorar esa sonrisa en su mente.

-Bueno… es algo cremosa, ¿sabes? Pero al mismo tiempo es sólida, como los mousse de fresa, solo que este es de calabaza –se ríe de sí mismo- me dan uno cada cumpleaños desde que tengo memoria, y es delicioso… Tengo entendido que en la temporada de mi cumpleaños las calabazas se dan, aunque todo en el jardín del castillo da todo el año…

Gerard escucha con atención a pesar de que la mitad de su cerebro se sigue concentrando en las señales que les pueden llevar a una salida: Algún goteo que indique un acueducto que desemboque en un río en la superficie, algún rastro de luz más allá del que la antorcha ilumina, algún canto de aves… lo que sea que les pueda servir de ayuda para salir de ahí.

-Y es genial que lo den porque no tiene nada de carne…

-¿No comes carne? –Dice sorprendido, a lo que Frank niega.

-Evito comerla siempre que puedo, yo… no me gusta darme cuenta de que los animales tampoco son tan diferentes a mí… Los humanos nos alimentamos de ellos, y ustedes se alimentan de nosotros.

-Oh… bueno, yo no como carne. –Dice Gerard, tratando de bromear.

-Qué alivio. –le responde Frank y ambos se ríen.- Pero aquí es muy difícil comer solamente verduras, y no morir en el intento… La señora de la cocina es un poco… estricta.

-¿Si?

-Aja, cuando era niño… quizá unos 6 años, me olvide de decirle “gracias” y la mujer me golpeó en la espalda hasta que sangré -Gerard aprieta las manos con fuerza, clavándose sus propias uñas en su piel. –Yo solo era un niño…

-Todo lo que se hace se paga.

Frank se encoge de hombros. –Quizá…

 

* * *

 

Las puertas de madera blanca se abren con la fuerza de dos hombres morenos vestidos en ropa de combate romana. Sus músculos se marcan al cuero de sus atuendos, enormes y marcados como los de un toro. Son de estatura alta y entre sus gruesas manos sostienen el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de Patrick. Una vez todos los rostros se han girado hacia ellos, lo arrojan al piso como si solo fuera una bolsa de papas.

-Vaya, un invitado… -Una voz masculina se mese en el viento como si fuese el sonido de alguna de las teclas del piano. –Patrick.

El nombrado trata de incorporarse, sus manos ardiendo con el pellejo que se alzó cuando se estrellaron contra el piso. Siente los cabellos escurrirle por la cara hasta entrar algunos a su boca. Gracias al golpe se tarda unos segundos en visualizar los rostros ante los que está presente. Pero desde que escuchó la vos, segundos antes, ya lo sabe.

-Vengeance…

El hombre del cabello negro como la noche y ojos de un verde tan oscuro que causa escalofríos, sonríe.

-No, Patrick, somos amigos, llámame solo Zacky. –Le sonríe con sorna, los colmillos brillantes y blancos se dejan a la vista. –Me da gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Has adelgazado?

El rubio aprieta los dientes y los rechina. Sigue en el suelo, hincado sobre sus rodillas con una mano apoyándose y sosteniendo la mitad de su peso. Está alerta a pesar de la amabilidad de su anfitrión que sabe es tan solo una máscara que resguarda el veneno.

Las manos le siguen ardiendo con fuerza y Zacky parase saberlo porque no deja de sonreír. Los otros 4 pares de ojos le miran sin expresión alguna, como haciéndole creer que son paredes que no están ahí.

Parece funcionar porque Patrick se concentra en el hombre que ocupa el lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Pat? Está a punto de comenzar el banquete…

Los dos hombres que lo han traído hasta ahí lo vuelven a tomar por debajo de los hombros sin cuidado alguno, torciéndole un poco los brazos mientras lo sostienen con fuerza. Fuerza que obviamente Patrick no puede superar.

Uno de ellos, que tiene el cabello negro, jala la silla opuesta a la de la que ocupa Zacky, las patas de ésta se raspan por la fricción entre su madera y el granito del piso. El otro hombre, de cabello rubio y piel morena, le obliga a sentarse junto a los demás en esa elegante fiesta.

-Bienvenido a mi parlamento. –dice el mayor mientras señala a los demás hombres y mujeres que los acompañan en la mesa.- Como ves, restan 4 asientos en mi mesa, a parte del tuyo, y quería preguntarte si sabes qué ha pasado con dos de mis invitados.

Patrick le mira directamente a los ojos, porque sabe lo que está haciendo. Están jugando al gato y al ratón, y por desgracia él ya está atrapado en el juego.

Al no contestar, Vengeance prosigue.

-¿No lo sabes? Me han contado que conoces _perfectamente_ a uno de ellos, su nombre es Peter. –Patrick traga saliva de una manera casi imperceptible, sus manos apoyadas a los costados de sus piernas con fuerza. Se estremece al tan solo escuchar la clara referencia a su tiempo como humano.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

Patrick no dice nada, tan solo aguanta el contacto que Zacky tiene con él sin siquiera parpadear. Las pupilas ajenas lucen como las de un gato, un felino peligroso que apesta a muerte.

-Supongo entonces que tampoco sabes del varadero de Gerard Way, ¿me equivoco?.- El hombre agita tan solo una vez una campanita y otro sujeto, cuya cara Patrick no logra ver, le sirve un líquido rojo en la copa antes de irse. –Es vino –Dice, advirtiendo la mirada del rubio-. ¿Quieres probar?

Patrick vuelve a no contestar, sabiendo que está jugando mucho con su suerte al hacerlo. El hombre que en físico no parece mayor a 3 años que él, bebe el líquido y Patrick tan solo tiene que agudizar el olfato para saber que no le ha mentido diciendo lo qué es.

-Es una lástima que no lo sepas, Pat… Me decepciona mucho teniendo en cuenta que siempre has sido tú uno de mis favoritos, yo que esperaba invitarte a unirte a mi parlamento…

-Mentira. –Contesta el rubio con veneno en la vos, una ligera sonrisa se extiende en los labios ajenos.

-Qué alivio escucharte hablar, Patrick… Comenzaba a creer que los Murcegos te habían comido la lengua. –Y se ríe de una forma que parece más una carcajada a pesar de que no lo es, porque esta es mucho más tranquila pero con la misma diversión que como si lo fuera. Y Patrick siente hervir su putrefacta sangre dentro de sus venas cuando Zacky Vengeance hace referencia a lo que esas criaturas le han hecho a Brendon horas antes. Y sí antes solo pensaba que él ya lo sabía, ahora lo confirma.- Pero entonces eso quiere decir que no has querido contestar mis anteriores preguntas, es una lástima… -suspira con falsa pena, las uñas del rubio rasgan la madera de la silla a causa de los nervios.- En fin…

Toma otro trago de vino tinto y deja la copa vacía en la mesa. Los otros 4 le miran aun sin expresión alguna, pero Patrick usa su mayor fuerza de voluntad y lucha por no apartar la vista de ellos.

-Que lastima… una verdad lastima.

El pelinegro se levanta de su asiento, sus ojos verdes se fijan en el suelo como si de verdad lo sufriera. Y Patrick tiembla, porque sabe que su reloj sigue corriendo, que el juego está terminando.

-Pero dime, Patrick, ¿Dónde están mis otros dos humanos? ¿Eh? –Lo dice, volviendo a alzar la vista y acercándose cada vez más a él.- Porque estoy seguro de que tú sabes a dónde fueron, ¿verdad, Patrick?

El rubio siente una opresión en el cuello tan fuerte, como si algo invisible quisiera quebrarle las vértebras. Automáticamente lleva ambas manos a la zona y la cubre como sí así pudiera tomar lo que fuera que le esté asfixiando y alejarlo de él. La fuerza invisible aumenta y le eleva del piso, tan solo lo suficiente para que solo las puntas de sus zapatos estén en contacto con la loseta. Empieza a atragantarse y puede sentir su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza como si estuviera vivo, y siente la falta de oxígeno tan real como si él necesitara de ese gas para vivir.

La asfixia comienza y la sonrisa en los labios de Zacky se extingue. Está de pie frente al rubio, con ambas manos a los costados como sí no fuera él quién está causándole a Patrick la asfixia.

Zacky Vengenace es el ángel del infierno, él condenado nacido condenado y muerto condenado, y embriagado con la vida eterna. Patrick conoce lo qué es, sabe lo que es capaz de hacer y sabe el por qué está allí. Sabía sobre esa habilidad suya para hacer revivir un cuerpo marchito de un condenado a la inmortalidad, pero también conocía acerca de todos los demás poderes.

Lo que ha hecho Vengeance sin siquiera mover las manos es algo tan inexplicable como tan macabro. Su padre es el ángel de la muerte, y lo que acaba de hacer es volver a humanizar a Patrick, volverlo mortal, aunque sea por los pocos segundos que mantiene su vista sobre él, antes de dejarlo caer al piso.

Patrick tose y salpica el blanco suelo con sangre rojiza y brillante que de inmediato se seca y adopta una apariencia putrefacta. Entonces el rubio deja de sentir esa necesidad mortal por respirar y su corazón deja de palpitar de nuevo. Está muerto, ha vuelto a ser un vampiro, un condenado.

Sus ojos están llenos en lágrimas, y algunas ya se han derramado por sus blancas mejillas. Todo el cuerpo le duele, pero lo que en realidad le lastima más que otra cosa, es el haber vuelto a sentir la vida fluyendo en sus venas para después haber sido regresado a lo que está maldito a ser desde hace años.

El pelinegro está parado a un lado de él, tan solo escuchando el llanto de Patrick. Entonces después de un minuto vuelve a hablar.

-Más vale que me digas dónde están… -Dice mientras ve las manos del rubio aferrándose al suelo con dolor. –Porque de lo contrario, entonces sí será una lástima, Pat.

Se escucha un grito tan doloroso y desgarrador que es oído hasta las habitaciones de abajo, en donde descansan los humanos; Éstos se despiertan, un calosfrío les recorre como una serpiente por la columna vertebral mientras un sudor frío les escurre por la frente. Se cubren las cabezas con las almohadas y los niños se esconden bajo las sabanas.

Por varios minutos más los gritos de Patrick se siguen escuchando.

…

Debajo en los túneles incluso llega un ligero murmullo traído por un viento inexistente que le hiela la carne a Frank y se le escurre hasta los huesos. Gerard también lo escucha y se queda estático unos segundos, con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-¿Qué… qué es eso? –Pregunta el humano. El mayor puede sentir como sus manos unidas tiemblan, y sabe que no solo es culpa de Frank. -¿Gerard?

El murmullo de los gritos sigue viajando en el aíre como una pequeña risita que les hace cosquillas en la nariz, son tan desgarradores y de un dolor tan real, que incluso rebasa el nivel de sensibilidad de una implantación. Gerard aprieta la mano de Frank y se hinca a su lado, sus ojos avellanas tan profundos se clavan en los verdes de Frank.

-¿Confías en mí? –Pregunta, lamiéndose los labios mientras intenta calmar su cuerpo para que deje de temblar.

Frank sigue escuchando los gritos y su corazón se acelera con terror cada vez un poco más.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Frankie, Frankie… -le llama Gerard y le obliga a mirarle.- Dime, ¿Confías en mí?

Gerard puede sentir el miedo que crece dentro de él. De pronto el más chico se arroja a los brazos ajenos y esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor, lágrimas mojando la vieja ropa de Gerard. Frank asiente.

-Te voy a salvar, Frankie. –Dice con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos antes de acercar más a él el ligero cuerpo de Frank. Sus delgados labios se unen con los ajenos y se mueven con suavidad, con tanta tranquilidad y sencillez como sí así pudieran detener el tiempo y atesorar los minutos. Frank le devuelve el beso, su piel es tan tersa y tibia en contacto con la propia, tan fría como la porcelana, las lágrimas de ambos escurriendo de sus mejillas con el dolor en sus pechos estrujándoles todo ahí dentro. Gerard se separa de Frank y le mira a los ojos. Son verdes, los ojos de Frank son tan verdes y llenos de vida. Y luego le dice–Te voy a salvar… te lo prometo.


	2. Segunda parte: Tragedias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *En correcciones*
> 
> El epílogo está al final(:

 

Las luces del castillo estaban apagadas en su totalidad a excepción de dos gruesas velas dispuestas sobre la mesa de roble negro. Las paredes se iluminaban a penas lo suficiente para dejar ver cuadros y más cuadros colgando de ellas. En cada uno, una expresión de horror o de demencia pincela a los rostros de cientos de cadáveres que cuelgan de dentro del marco. Son magníficas obras de arte pintadas en óleo y carboncillo, trazadas de tal manera en que los rasgos sean tan perfectos que imagines sentir las texturas, la sangre de un rojo tan brillante que pareciera sangre fresca brotando y escurriendo desde la boca de esos gritos mudos de auxilio. Cada cuadro retrata el fin de la vida; Y la muerte llega de muchas maneras.

Como ese cuadro de la mujer al centro: Tiene el iris dilatado y una expresión de diversión enferma mientras clava sus ojos directamente al frente. Una estaca de trincheras le atraviesa el vientre llevándose consigo azas de intestino delgado, chorreantes en sangre. Las pupilas son oscuras y sin brillo, a diferencia del brillante color de su sangre y saliva.

O también ese cuadro de un hombre con una máscara de pájaro y alas de metal oxidado, que está metido en una jaula donde apenas cabe su cuerpo sentado con las piernas dobladas. Tiene las extremidades roídas y sangrantes, y sus piernas parecer ser no más que hueso y pellejo. Sus huesudas manos se agarran con fuerza a los barrotes, y la máscara de cuervo con el pico abierto le da una expresión de estar gritando. Si observas con mucho cuidado, verás que el autor de la obra se ha esmerado incluso en ponerle diminutos gusanos rojos saliéndole de entre las plumas.

Las velas chisporrotean y destellos de luz se escapan junto al humo que se eleva hasta el techo. Una gota rojiza cae sobre una de las velas, la que está a la izquierda, lo que hace que la llama amenace con apagarse pero en lugar de eso, prende con mayor intensidad. El salón entero se ilumina y durante ese segundo pareciera que todos los ojos de las personas en los cuadros se clavan en ti, como si los ojos de pájaro y los ojos dementes se giraran hacia ti, mirándote, observando cada paso y pestañeo que das, envidiando cada hinchazón de tus costillas al respirar. Miles de ojos sin brillo observándote con sus diminutas pupilas negras intentando devorarte.

El lugar está helado, a una temperatura que de haber agua se congelaría como una estalactita. Un viento helado te susurra al oído millones de palabras y risas burlonas, y trae consigo la sensación de que escuchas todos esos cuadros gritar o reír. Es un viento que, si lo piensas bien, no debería de existir porque el salón es un lugar cerrado sin ninguna ventana.

Solo cuadros colgando de las paredes y una pequeña mesa cuadrada con dos velas de fuego rojo iluminando.

Se escucha algo que gotea, como si marcara el ritmo de un reloj. Se escucha como las gotas estallan cuando colisionan con el piso. El viento murmura y sopla el aire helado, la temperatura más allá del bajo 0.

Otra gota de algo cae sobre la vela izquierda, volviendo a provocar el mismo efecto de hacerla arder durante casi dos segundos. Los ojos de los cuadros vuelven a parecer moverse hasta observar a un hombre sentado en una silla de mesa que antes no estaba ahí. Su cabello negro se ilumina con la llama dándole así una coloración rojiza y las sombras se mueven del mismo modo en que la llama tintinea sobre la vela. Alza los ojos y las ojeras debajo se marcan de una manera macabra, como si no hubiera nada ahí. Las comisuras de sus labios se helaban, dejando a la vista una hermosa y macabra sonrisa en donde resaltan los dos pares de colmillos blancos.

-Dallon, esperaba verte.

Un hombre está parado frente a la mesa, del lado opuesto a Zacky Vengeance. El hombre viste completamente negro, apenas una pañoleta roja anudada a su cuello y un par de ojos azules resaltan junto a su blanca piel. Los ojos de Vengeance destellan en una peligrosa luz verde.

-Señor. –Saluda el nombrado apenas agachando medio cuerpo en una reverencia. La luz roja proveniente de las velas le acentúa de igual forma las ojeras, dándole a su rostro un aspecto a un cadáver en su funeral, a excepción de los ojos azules y hambrientos. 

Zacky junta ambas manos sobre la mesa, sus uñas negras se enredan entre ellas mientras se lame los labios. Los rostros siguen con sus grandes ojos muertos mirando hacia ambos, no importa cuánto se muevan o hacia donde lo hagan. Siempre los seguirán.

El mayor suspira de una manera extremadamente exagerada mientras sustituye la sonrisa por sus labios formando una perfecta línea recta. Las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos se distorsionan por la luz.

-Veras, anoche mientras alimentaba a mis pájaros… dos gusanos escaparon. –Apoya ambas manos sobre la mesa, la madera podrida cruje bajo las garras mugrientas y puntiagudas, amenazando con venirse abajo.- Y los quiero de vuelta.

El ojiazul no se inmuta ni mueve un solo musculo, su cabello se revuelve con el remolino de aire que se ha ido formando mientras Zacky habla. Los candelabros sobre ellos tintinean, como una delgada música, mientras las uñas del ojiverde rascan profundo en la madera roída de roble.

-Los quiero de regreso…. –repite, su pecho hinchándose y desinflándose con pesadez y rapidez, un brillo extraño asomándose en su pupila.- Los quiero de vuelta… para –Diciendo esto, descubre ambas manos, dejando ver un pequeño insecto negro intentando huir de entre sus garras. Zacky lo observa, sus 8 diminutos pies se mueven con rapidez pero gracias a su tamaño no avanza tan rápido, dos pequeñas antenas se mueven, y su cascara negra parece polvorienta. Le mira con curiosidad unos segundos hasta que el insecto llega casi al borde la mesa, entonces una terrible y enferma sonrisa corona sus labios cuando pone la mano sobre el insecto, y aumenta la fuerza sobre él poco a poco.- Aplastarlos…

-Quiero sentir cuándo les revientan los pulmones bajo mi fuerza, cómo les explotan las vísceras y cómo se les salen los ojos de las cuencas, quiero sentir como sus vasos sanguíneos estallan y quiero beberme sus lágrimas cuando vean llegar el final… Pero sobre todo, quiero hacerlo mientras veo como quienes los ayudaron a huir me observan matarlos, poco a poco. Quiero verlos verme hacerlo…

Dallon esta vez también sonríe, dos puntas blancas se asoman de entre sus labios pálidos, casi azules. Zacky alza la mirada y le ve la expresión hambrienta. Sus manos se retuercen entre ellas mientras lame sus labios, maravillado por la luz cadavérica que emana del ser frente a él.

Es entonces cuando una gota de sangre vuelve a caer sobre la vela de la izquierda, y la llama chisporrotea y se eleva con fuerza, alumbrando todos los cuadros junto a todas sus miradas. El salón está tapizado en marcos y ojos muertos en las paredes, todos con sus miradas clavadas en ellos.

Zacky observa la vela, la cera es roja y la llama del mismo color. Una gota carmín se evapora y se eleva al techo, humo salpicando su respiración. Dallon sigue con la mirada hasta que está llega al techo, de donde se balance al compás del inexplicable viento, un cuerpo decapitado, que en cuya tráquea tiene metido los dos globos oculares. Y el cadáver también parece mirarlos.

Dallon observa la bizarra imagen antes de volver la vista a su anfitrión, ese par de ojos dementes le observan del mismo modo en que todos los cuadros y el cadáver lo hacen, con las sombras enmarcando sus ojos.

-Tráemelos y a cambio te daré lo que deseas… -El ojiazul regresa la vista hasta Zacky, y a su lado aparece un pequeño carrusel de fierro, pequeños caballos de engranes meciéndose de arriba abajo y una ligera música, parecida a la de un piano, viniendo desde dentro. Dallon la observa y no puedo separar los ojos de ella. No de los corceles que parecen danzar, y la sonrisa de Zacky se ensancha al mismo instante que otra gota de sangre cae desde el cielo. -¿Qué dices, Dallon, la vida de esos 2 no vale nada en comparación a la de…

-¡No pronuncies su nombre! –Los ojos del pelinegro llamean, como si un incendio pudiera existir dentro del azul cristalino del mar. Zacky sonríe aún más y sin que Dallon lo note, el carrusel deja de estar ahí.

La música de piano sigue sonando.

-Entonces creo que esto es un trato.

Y la luz de las velas se apaga.

 

 

* * *

  **Segunda parte:**

**Tragedias**

 

Gerard se adentra en el bosque, sus oídos alertas y sus pisadas calculadas perfectamente para no pisar ni una rama seca ni un guijarro. Apenas comienza a amanecer, pero la luna sigue siendo quien ilumina su camino.

Puede sentir el frío viento golpeando su piel a pesar de que este jamás vaya a tener efecto sobre de él. La camisa a manga corta lo único que hace es dejar que las ramitas se atoren directamente contra su piel sin causarle daño alguno más el de la molestia de los tirones.

La noche pasada apenas habían encontrado una salida en lo alto de la uno de los túneles, algo más parecido a una cueva, de donde el sonido de una cascada provenía del techo, y al girar la vista Gerard descubrió un acueducto pasando sobre de ellos, con una grieta al final y un poco de luz proveniente de ella. Sin dudarlo un segundo había tomado a Frank en brazos y había comenzado a escalar, su nariz aguda olfateando el aire puro de la superficie conforme se iban acercando. Una vez fuera el lugar estaba lleno de vegetación verde, como la de una pequeña selva arremolinándose alrededor de la cascada que desembocaba en algún río, seguramente en el Dordoña.

Con los zapatos empapados de agua y la terrible necesidad humana de huir, olfateó el aire encontrando rastros de agua salada proveniente del Este. Tomó la rápida decisión de seguir hacia el Norte, con la esperanza de alejarse de Francia y llegar al menos a los límites de Alemania donde ya pensaría que hacer.

Por suerte encontró un poblado a las afueras de Limosín donde se hizo de una camioneta oxidada y condujo por el resto de la noche hasta que su corazón dejó de latir tan de prisa, llegando así a Rasttat en tan solo una noche.

Claro que salir de Francia no significaba salir de los límites de los de su clan, porque para los vampiros las fronteras no son más que líneas imaginarias que los humanos creen que les otorga cierto poder. Porque en realidad, el infierno por más que uno se mueva no deja de estar debajo de tus pies. Pero estar en Alemania le da una cierta esperanza a Gerard, porque durante los más de 100 años que fue castigado y enviado a Munich y Núremberg, Gerard y Pete se hicieron de algunos amigos,  aunque cabía la posibilidad de que éstos lo echaran a patada una vez descubrieran que falló al Parlamento de la región Francesa. Mucho más sé si enteraran de los pecados que había hecho.

Su cabeza está rebosando en tantos pensamientos que se ha distraído tan sólo un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus oídos captan el sonidos de las ramas romperse y enseguida está listo para atacar. Los árboles se remueven con el viento, sus ramas crujiendo al golpearse unas contra otras.

Una risita viaja con el viento, haciéndole cosquillas al pelirrojo. Sus manos se clavan en su propia carne mientras trata de visualizar a su acompañante.

Un golpe hueco detrás de él le hace voltear con la rapidez de un gato.

Un chico está sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, sus ojos brillantes clavados en Gerard mientras una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios, con una pierna colgando de la madera, sin preocupación alguna. Gerard gruñe para sus adentros.

-Ryan…

El nombrado deja escapar una risa de sus labios mientras se deja caer a la alfombra de hojas secas. Se incorpora sacudiendo sus ropas, parecidas a las de un cirquero, con el cabello alborotado y ese destello de maldad tan propio de él. Luce apenas unos años más joven que Gerard y sigue igual de alto que como le recordaba.

-Había escuchado que estabas por aquí. –Su vos es cantarina, como juguetona. Esconde ambas manos tras su espalda y hace el ademán de dar un paso hacia Gerard, pero en respuesta Gerard es quien lo da y el castaño retrocede.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

Ryan baja la mirada y sonríe, antes de encogerse de hombros y alzar sus ojos marrones a los oliva de Gerard.

-Un murciélago me lo dijo.

Gerard tiembla aunque por fuera este acto sea imperceptible para nadie, incluso para Ryan. Conoce a ese mocoso más de lo que le gustaría, siempre fue un verdadero dolor de trasero para Pete y él cuando estuvieron en Auschwitz. Las sospechas de Gerard se hacen obvias, porque esa risa traída por el viento no podría ser causada por otra cosa más que las por brujas, y Ryan siempre está acompañado de éstas.

“ _A donde vaya Ryan irán los problemas_ ” Recuerda las palabras de Pete como si éste se las hubiera susurrado en el oído.

-Avísale a ese murciélago que le arrancaré la cabeza y la pisaré con mi zapato hasta sacarle los sesos como le vea siguiéndome.- Ryan no quita la sonrisa de su rostro, más bien, la ensancha más. -¿Qué quieres?

El castaño se lame los labios y Gerard se percata del aroma dulzón que desprenden cuando su lengua remoja la sangre media fresca que le tiñe de rojo la boca y barbilla. Siente un burbujeo en su estómago que le pide con urgencia al menos lamer esos restos de la boca de Ryan, la sed volviendo a hacer eco en su ser, sed que la diminuta botella de sangre que ha tomado esta mañana no le ha podido curar.

-¿Qué quieres? –vuelve a preguntar, deteniéndose a sí mismo de intentar tomar al chico y estrellarlo contra alguna roca.

-Quería comprobar si era cierto.

-Si era cierto, ¿qué?

-Que traes contigo a un humano que huele estupendo. –Aspira el aire mientras le clava los ojos a Gerard, éste se tensa. –Y ahora veo, es cierto… todo tú hueles a él.

Gerard rechina los dientes y da un paso más hacia Ryan.

-Si sólo venías a eso ya puedes lárgate, y cualquier intento que hagas por acercarte a él te prometo que…

-Me prometes ¿qué? Gerard ¿Qué me prometes? ¿Estrangularme, envenenarme, cortarme la cabeza… matarme? –Gerard siente arder sus nudillos conforme las burlas del más chico salen de su boca como si fueran burbujas que explotan en el aire. El mayor de los dos empieza a teorizar qué pasaría si decidiera atacar a Ryan, como bien sabe no viene solo ¿Cuántas serán? ¿2, 3? ¿4?

-No te mataré porque ya estás muerto, y aunque fueras mortal no te mataría porque eso sería muy fácil… Más bien voy a desmembrarte para luego sumergir tu rostro en aceite, así quizá pierdas tu bonita sonrisa.

Ryan deja de reír y se pone serio, ahora es Gerard quien se ríe de él. Ryan sabe que Gerard no está mintiendo.

-Tranquilo… -dice mientras pone ambas manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de paz.- No estoy aquí buscando problemas… Toro me envió a buscarte.

La sonrisa de Gerard se borra mientras observa al más chico buscando rastros de que está mintiendo o que quiere tenderle una trampa, pero el más chico es tan transparente como un vaso de cristal y parece estar diciendo la verdad.

-¿Raymond Toro?

El castaño asiente y gira los ojos, molesto de tener que repetirlo.

-Hace unas horas me escuchó hablándoles –Sus manos señalan en todas direcciones haciendo referencia a sus acompañantes, pero Gerard no logra visualizarlas- Y en cuanto puso sus sucias manos en mí, me mandó directo hasta aquí a por ti… Ese maldito me ha lastimado el cuello…

Y Gerard se ríe, porque Ryan es esa especie de dolor en el trasero que da comezón. Puede que tenga tendencias a ser malvado y cruel, pero también sigue pareciendo un preadolescente rebelde del cual los mayores abusan para hacerle llevar recados.

Ray Toro, por ejemplo.

-¿Dónde está él?

Cuando Gerard vuelve sus ojos a él, Ryan ha vuelto a su posición despreocupada en el árbol, con la misma pierna colgando. Se revisa las uñas sacándose la sangre seca que le ha quedado entre la carne.

-Dijo que si seguías hacia Berlín, él te buscaría. No me dio muchos detalles.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre mí y él humano, Ryan? ¿Qué más saben todos aquí?

El castaño se encoje de hombros y se limpia los restos de delineado que se le ha corrido. Voltea hacia Gerard, con esa expresión seria, sin rastros de su enferma sonrisa.

-No sé qué tanto sepan ellos, Gerard –dice mientras se pone en pie- Pero sé lo que sé yo.

Dicho esto sale corriendo sobre las ramas de los árboles y la risa en el viento parece seguirlo con forme se aleja. Gerard maldice pero no hace nada más por seguirle, así que vuelve sobre sus pasos, no sin antes darse una vuelta en las calles que están despertando con la salida del sol.

Sobre las mugrosas banquetas del pueblo hay mujeres mayores vendiendo frutas, verduras y carnes. Gerard se detiene frente a una mujer que prepara alguna especie de comida humana a base de verduras. Parece ser una sopa que le da repudio a Gerard cuando su arome se le filtra por las aletas de la nariz.

-Deme una de esas.

La mujer sonríe de forma cálida, su pelo cano y las muchas arrugas en su piel le hacen a Gerard incomodar, esperando a que ésta se apure. Algo en su rostro le recuerda a su pasado, y no está seguro de si con eso se refiere a los judíos y Auschwitz, o a su vida como humano.

La mujer le extiende un cuenco hirviendo y él le pasa algunas monedas que tiene en una bolsita que cuelga de su pantalón. La mujer le mira boquiabierta sosteniendo las dos monedas de oro que Gerard le ha dado, sus ojos verdes sin poder creerlo.

El pelirrojo le sonríe para librarse de ella y caminar de regreso al viejo y polvoriento hotel donde ha dejado a Frank descansando.

El recepcionista, Gary, está durmiendo sonoramente en su asiento. El mismo atuendo a vendedor de carnaval manchado en grasa y roído por el tiempo del mismo modo en el que lo está el hotel sigue ahí, parece que nada cambió durante la hora que estuvo fuera. Pero sabe que en 60 minutos muchas cosas cambian del mismo modo en que lo hacen en 60 segundos. Ahora sabe que un buen amigo escuchó de él y quiere verle, así que al menos ya no tiene que preocuparse en buscarlo. Ahora lo importante es que Raymond le ayude a burlar las leyes del infierno por primera vez.

Gira el pomo con cuidado, dando un paso dentro y posando el cuenco humeante sobre la mesita. Frank tiene los ojos cansados pero está despierto, y sigue cubierto por la chaqueta del mayor. Gerard sonríe y se acerca a él una vez Frank estira la mano para atraerlo.

Sus labios se unen en un ligero beso casto, antes de que Gerard tome la mano de Frank, se separé de él y luego la bese.

-Te traje algo raro.

El menor eleva una ceja pero no dice nada.

-Huele bien…

-Apesta a coliflor.

-Creí que no recordabas la comida humana.

-La coliflor no debe ser considerada comida humana, apesta.

Frank se ríe y Gerard le ayuda a sentarse en la cama para luego ponerle el cuenco de barro sobre las heladas manos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –El tono de angustia que ocupa no hace más que hacer a Gerard sentir más culpable. Se acerca al menor y le deposita un beso en el cabello, antes de aspirar con fuerza el aroma que desprende del humano.

Gerard cierra los ojos dejando que el aroma y el calor ajeno le calmen un poco.

-Vamos a desafiar a Dios, Frankie, vamos a abogar por ti.

 

* * *

 

Gerard coge una de las sabanas amarillentas del hotel y se la pone debajo del hombro, dejando unos billetes sobre la cama como si así pudiera pagar por ella. Frank camina a su lado, ambos bajando las escaleras y llegando a la recepción donde Gary, el hombrecillo delgaducho, da un brinco cuando Gerard deja las llaves sobre la mesa.

Éste tiene que tallarse un ojo para saber que no sigue durmiendo y que está viendo vivo al chiquillo que Gerard traía la noche pasada cargado como si estuviera muerto. Se acomoda la ropa y cuando está a punto de desearles feliz viaje, los dos ex huéspedes ya han salido del establecimiento.

Afuera el viento les golpea a la cara junto con trozos de hojas y restos de pequeñas rocas, Frank murmura un montón de “auch” seguidos de sobar con sus manos el lugar adolorido, mientras Gerard se ríe un poco y lo atrae más cerca de su cuerpo. Al parecer el día en el que se supone están viviendo es día de plaza, porque muchas personas se encaminan cargando canastos vacíos o regresan con frutas y carnes, se escucha un poco de música a lo lejos y todo parece tener otro ambiente. A pesar del frío las mujeres se las arreglan para enfundarse vestidos y medias de lana, con botas altas calientes y bufandas enroscándoseles en el cuello como boas constrictor.

Ambos chicos observan ese extraño desfile de civiles con sus grandes sonrisas y sus enfrascadas pláticas. Gerard los mira extrañado sin poder comprender el extraño comportamiento que no ha visto hace siglos y que extrañamente le resulta inquietante, pero familiar. Frank le sonríe y lo toma de la mano, halando de él hacia los puestecillos.

-Hey, hey, Frank ¿qué haces? –Pregunta poniendo resistencia, pero no demasiada, cuando éste prácticamente lo arrastra.

-Debe ser un mercado, Gerard, he oído sobre ellos. –Los ojos del más chico parecen pequeños diamantes destellando contra la poca luz solar que se cuela desde las nubes, sigue jalando de la mano a Gerard hasta adentrarse a la pequeña plaza para poder observarlo todo.

Al centro hay una fuente que a duras penas y conserva agua sin congelarse y que parece no funcionar desde hace semanas por el color verde que tiene el hielo. A los alrededores el lugar está rebosante en pequeñas carpas con comerciantes ofreciendo desde cobijas hasta venta de lechones. Frank no puede evitar unirse al cumulo de gente observando los dulces, pequeños chocolates belgas puestos sobre bandejitas, con distintas formas y colores.

-¡Adelante! ¡Solo 30 Pfennig la pieza, o llévese una caja por un marco! –Los ojos de Frank quisieran poder apreciar cada detalle de los chocolates para así obligar a su imaginación a saborearlos como si fuesen el manjar de su vida. Algunos son de chocolate blanco con figuras de quesos, algunos de chocolate marrón con figuras de molinos y medallas, y otros de chocolate negro que seguramente son amargos y deliciosos. Algunas personas compran uno u otro pero nada más, algunas solo los observan para hacer lo que Frank e imaginar que los compran y los muerden, otros pasan de largo decidiendo con anticipación si compraran papas o mejor chayotes.

-Quiero una caja. –La vos de Gerard es áspera y varonil, y Frank de inmediato alza la vista desde ese barco de chocolate amargo y lo pasa al pelirrojo y de vuelta al comerciante. El hombre es regordete y tiene un pequeño bigote crecido sobre el labio superior y enroscado a los lados, y los ojos le centellan cuando del bolsillo Gerard saca una moneda de cuproníquel.

-François, hijo, pásame una de las cajas… de las doradas, si, esas. –Frank advierte el ligero acento Francés en su vos, y cuando el muchacho de ojos grises le tiende una cajita a su padre, a Frank se le iluminan aún más los ojos al igual que le saliva la boca por anticipación. De regreso en el castillo comer un chocolate es algo realmente especial, ocurre como una vez cada 3 años si tienes suerte. Frank sabe que algunas personas reciben en sus cumpleaños pasteles de chocolate bajo más chocolate y rellenos de virutas de chocolate, tal como él recibe la tarta de calabaza y crema de zarzamora, pero en realidad para las demás personas y para él, recibir tan solo un trozo de cacao es algo extraordinario.

El hombrecillo barrigón le pasa a Gerard la cajita mientras recibe a cambio la moneda, y no sabe si esa expresión hambrienta en sus ojos es causada por los dulcecillos o por el dinero.

-Ten. –Cuando están fuera del cumulo de gente Gerard le tiende la cajita, que es técnicamente pequeña y tiene un gran moño dorado sobre la tapa. La sonrisa de Gerard es hermosa, y la que hace Frank para agradecer lo es más.

-Gracias. –Sus mejillas se tiñen un poco en rojo mientras deshace el lacito y cuela los dedos sobre los chocolates, tomando el primero mientras se lame los labios. Gerard le observa atento sin perderse detalle alguno, sus sentidos maravillados no por el aroma que desprenden los dulces, sino por el que desprende Frank. Su corazón está palpitando calmadamente y Gerard puede percibirlo bombeando sangre impregnada en hemoglobina dulzona, como si fuese vino rosado. Cuando por fin Frank se lleva el chocolate a la boca, Gerard sigue sin poder despegar los ojos de sobre de él y le ve masticando y haciendo unas graciosas muecas de satisfacción. De repente se da cuenta de que el más chico le está mirando con una ceja levantada y una expresión de burla en el rostro.

-¿Quieres? -Pregunta, y su aroma se modifica de una manera que le llama la atención a Gerard, asombrado, su aliento dulzón y caliente llegando hasta el rostro del mayor, acariciándole las mejillas de una manera que un humano no alcanzaría a notar. Gerard se lame los labios, hambriento y deseando poder comer de otra cosa diferente a los chocolates, y niega. -¿Pasaría algo si al menos le probaras?

-Quizá me sepa a carboncillo –Dice sonriendo, y Frank no puede asegurar si es una broma o dice la verdad.

Toma otro chocolate de dentro de la cajita y se lo lleva a la boca, sus dedos manchados en el dulce derretido son limpiados por su lengua, y Gerard por alguna razón no puede evitar ver cómo éstos se llenan de saliva, y los pequeños soniditos gustosos escapan de la boca del más chico sin siquiera notarlo.

Se abren paso entre las demás personas sin llamar la atención, Gerard no capta a nadie que les esté mirando de forma extraña ya sea porque ambos son hombres y están tomados de la mano, o porque alguien se pueda dar cuenta de lo qué son. O al menos, de lo que es Gerard.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? –Pregunta llevándose el quinto chocolate a la boca sin ser consciente de lo que esa visión le produce a Gerard en el estómago. El mayor trata de concentrarse en algo diferente que no sea la manzana de Adán moviéndose cuando traga, o sus dedos cubiertos en saliva y chocolate, y con mucha más presión no quiere estar consciente del aroma que desprenden los suaves latidos del corazón de Frank.

-Berlín, está hacia el este a unas 6 horas de aquí.

Frank abre la mandíbula y tartamudea un poco. Para suerte suya en el castillo hay una biblioteca con centenares en libros que aprendió a leer por sí solo, entre los cuales había algunos de geografía e historia. -¿Caminando?

Gerard alza una ceja y se ríe del más chico sin poder evitarlo. –Claro que no, robaré un caballo para ambos. –Y cuando Frank está a punto de protestar, Gerard no aguanta y suelta una carcajada como no ha tenido en meses.- Llegamos hasta aquí en coche, no estamos en el siglo X1X, Frankie.

El más chico rueda los ojos y se mete otro chocolate a la boca, saboreando de nuevo. –Vale, lo he entendido… ¿y de ahí?

-Nos encontraremos con un viejo amigo mío, con suerte quizá pueda ayudarnos.

Frank asiente mientras se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos, su mente aún no se acostumbra a aceptar que Gerard no es un humano y que por supuesto sus amigos tampoco lo son, y aunque ya aprendió la lección con Patrick, Frank aún tiene miedo de los vampiros hasta sentirse paralizado.

-Gerard, aquí sucedió la segunda guerra, ¿verdad? –Gerard asiente paciente mientras los guía a ambos entre las personas para salir a donde ha dejado aparcada la camioneta pick-up la noche pasada.- Y por lo que se, durante esa época tú estuviste aquí, ¿verdad?

Gerard asiente sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero escuchando. El más chico suspira y cierra la cajita de chocolates con cuidado.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacías ahí?

Entonces Gerard se detiene en el centro del remolino de gente y mira a Frank como si eso le hubiera tomado por sorpresa. El más chico cree que ha dicho algo que no debió haber dicho, pero aun así no se retracta o cambia el tema. Gerard se lame los labios y le vuelve a tomar de la mano (que ni siquiera era consiente le había soltado) y sigue caminando hasta llegar a un puesto de frutas y verduras de buena pinta.

-Deme una bolsa de esas y esas –Pide al hombrecillo bajito mientras señala una bolsa para hacer sopa que contiene trozos de rábanos y zanahorias en rodajas, luego se gira de nuevo a Frank.- Digamos que en ese tiempo yo era más inmaduro y me daba igual mi antinatural existencia –comienza.- Pete y yo éramos jóvenes e hicimos algunas… muchas estupideces –se corrige mientras señala otra bolsita con garbanzos y papas.- a las que solemos llamarles pecados, como ya sabrás. –el más chico asiente siendo consciente de que ahora es él quien protagoniza uno de esos.- Y por ser tontos y jóvenes solamente fuimos condenados, mandados aquí por casi dos siglos. Cuando la segunda guerra azotó, Pete nos metió en algunos otros problemas y terminamos liados con el ejército Alemán. Fuimos autores de un montón de crímenes al igual que lo fueron todos los demás que estuvieron de acuerdo con el Führer, golpeando personas… –Le pasa las monedas al hombrecillo mientras recibe las bolsas y éste le mira extraño, a lo que Gerard solo tiene que mirarle una vez para intimidarle y hacer que deje de escuchar su conversación. Los ojos de Frank están atentos en los labios de Gerard.- disparándoles un pedazo de plomo entre los ojos, ahogándolos en gas… -Un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral del más chico, mientras aprieta sus uñas a la piel del mayor.- Suena monstruoso, pero eso es lo que somos y durante esa época los Nazis también lo fueron. No hay muchas cosas que contar sobre ello.

El más chico se remoja los labios con su propia saliva y traga una vez más antes de volver a hablar.- El castigo que te darán… por mí, ¿Será algo parecido?

El mayor suspira y niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos borrándose con pesar. –Me temo que aquello fueron realmente cosas sin importancia, y esto –Dice mientras observa sus manos entrelazadas.- esto me encadenará al infierno.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta el menor sin poder evitarlo, cierta rabia acumulándosele en la garganta.

-Porque soy un demonio, Frankie, y un demonio no puede enamorarse de un ángel.

* * *

 

El más chico se desliza por la puerta de copiloto y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad sin siquiera saber lo que es, como si su subconsciente se lo dijera. Gerard también entra al auto y cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza. Cuando las llaves giran el motor ruge de una forma que le hace lucir enfermo, y toda la camioneta tiembla mientras Gerard se concentra en el medio tanque de gasolina que les queda.

-Escucha –Dice sin quitar la vista del frente, sin ser capaz de mirarle.- Haré lo posible, lo que este en mis manos y lo que pueda arrancar de las de otros. No voy a permitir que me alejen de ti.

El menor tiene los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados mientras reprime las ganas de echarse a llorar. Los ojos le escuecen y la nariz le pica, y todo es tan jodidamente injusto. Su corazón se le oprime y un nudo imaginario en la garganta le dice que eso no será suficiente.

-¿Y qué sucederá si te capturan? ¿Te matarán? ¿Me matarán a mí también?

Gerard aprieta los labios sin querer que esas imágenes le llenen en el cerebro y pudran todo ahí dentro, apoya la cabeza contra el volante y preciosa sus cienes con las yemas de los dedos índice.

-Escucha, no tienes por qué preocuparte porque no lo harán. Vamos a encontrar la manera, estoy seguro de que hay algo ahí suspendido entre las reglas de Dios y el infierno que nos darán la oportunidad.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque a mí no me convence, Gerard, cada minuto que pasa te condenas más. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intentamos, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quieren de mí.

-Tu alma. –responde el mayor al fin conectando sus miradas. El más chico traga saliva y se mira las manos llenas de mugre, nervioso- Y yo nací condenado, Frankie.

La sonrisa que emboza es algo triste teñido en resignación. El motor ruge y las llantas dan pequeños saltitos antes de que se pongan en movimiento. Frank se recarga contra el cristal y suspira contando motas de polvo cayendo desde fuera.

El clima no es muy diferente al de Francia pero la vegetación sí cambia mientras más avanzan. Alemania tiene una pinta cruda y fuerte, y las personas que la residen tienen un acento marcado, como un golpe, incluso a pesar de que al estar más cerca de la frontera con Francia, su francés se escucha como si estuviera lleno de furia, repleto de indignación, como si el mundo aún estuviera furioso con Alemania por las cosas que hizo, por las vidas que arrancó. Frank no conoce mucho de historia más lo que los viejos y polvosos libros de la biblioteca en el castillo le permiten saber, y todo en este mundo nuevo es tan diferente a lo que conoce.

Es difícil de creer que esta es la primera vez que Frank viaja en coche, la primera vez que sus pulmones recogen oxigeno bañado en brisas marinas que vienen del norte. Como cuando venían de regreso y se topó con un árbol de manzanas creciendo frondosamente hasta crear una gran sombra, y las manzanas que de él colgaban no se veían brillantes ni jugosas, pero por alguna razón abrieron la curiosidad y el apetito de Frank quien tan sólo tuvo que estirar el brazo para coger una y llevársela a la boca. Y del árbol no creció otra manzana al instante en el que la cortó.

- _Tierra de nadie es el nombre con el que se le conoce coloquialmente a los territorios humanos, a sus fronteras. Su nombre es así porque en ella no reina ni el cielo ni tampoco el infierno, así que no tiene dueño y está en constante cambio, en constante guerras que provocan suficientes demoliciones para moldear de una y mil maneras la tierra._ \- Había dicho Gerard cuando Frank se quedó perplejo mirando al árbol, con la manzana en mano olvidada mientras esperaba que ocurriera algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. – _Allá adentro en medio de las fronteras del castillo reina el infierno, porque nosotros somos criaturas infernales cuya misión en su eternidad es la de ganar Tierra de nadie._

 _-¿Para quién la deben ganar?_ –Frank interrumpió las palabras de Gerard y el mayor le dedicó una mirada sin expresión que hizo que el más chico se encogiera en el asiento.

Gerard prosiguió. – _Allí dentro, dentro del castillo, nada de lo que ves es “natural” todo es magia, todo es sueño. Las manzanas vuelven a crecer porque están embrujadas, porque así debe funcionar todo allí dentro si quieren mantener a sus humanos conformes. Como al ganado, dale agua y comida a una res y no intentará huir._

Ahora las palabras de Gerard revolotean en su cabeza como millones de libélulas papaloteando dentro de su cerebro, con molestos zumbidos que no le dejan en paz. Frank lame sus labios dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad después de unas horas de dormir, comer y viajar sin cruzar palabras con el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es un predestinado?

La pregunta viene tan de repente que Gerard tiene que bajar la velocidad de la camioneta tan sólo para apartar la vista de la carretera y volverla hacia el menor. El motor cruje y la expresión de Gerard es indescifrable, se muerde los labios antes de tragar saliva para humedecer su garganta.

-Un condenado, Frankie, un condenado a la vida eterna. –Pareciera que esa sería la única respuesta que obtendría Frank, pero por supuesto eso no alivia ni un poco su curiosidad.

-La vida eterna... –Repite en un tono bajo, como detallando cada mínimo detalle. Gerard se ríe de él y Frank se contiene por no girar los ojos. -¿Realmente es una vida eterna?

Entonces la seriedad vuelve al rostro del vampiro.

-Los predestinados son humanos que están destinados a ser inmortales y vivir de la sangre y la vida humana, por siempre. Pero un predestinado no es un vampiro, no hasta que muere y alguien recoge su último aliento. –Frank parece no entenderlo del todo, se muerde los labios y rasga con sus uñas el material con el que están hechas las puertas. Gerard prosigue.- Algo parecido pasa con los marcados. –Frank jadea un poco en cuanto siente el brusco cambio de temperatura y cuando Gerard lo nota emboza una tímida sonrisa en forma de disculpa.-  Los marcados son humanos que fueron destinados para ser vampiros pero que por alguna razón fueron elegidos para no serlo; Se cree que quienes deciden quién es predestinado y quién es un marcado, saben que si los marcados llegan a ser vampiros cambiarán al mundo, a todos los mundos. –Sus ojos oliva se vuelven a clavar sobre los propios y Frank trata de asimilar la reciente información.- Se cree que se les prohíbe convertirse en inmortales porque de conseguirlo destruirían los pilares con los que se irgue el infierno. Si un marcado por algún motivo se convirtiera en vampiro, sería el final del infierno, sería la victoria del cielo.

-¿Uh… Un marcado es un predestinado que nunca llegará a serlo?

Gerard asiente y regresa su vista al camino, de repente la noche se ha hecho presente y lo único que ilumina la carretera son los faroles de luz pálida y amarillenta de la camioneta. El aire se siente pesado y Frank advierte que por fuera todo es demasiado oscuro, y a pesar de que esté con Gerard, algo ahí fuera le produce miedo.

-Yo alguna vez fui un predestinado, y tú, Frankie, tú eres un marcado.

La realidad de repente golpea a Frank en la cara. Se acomoda en la silla y se siente mareado, y tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar que las náuseas le ganen. –¿Eso… eso quiere decir que me matarán? ¿Qué no permitirán que siga viviendo por ningún motivo, en caso de que pudiera lograrlo? ¿Es por eso que querían matarme anoche?

El pelirrojo asiente con cuidado y a Frank le dan ganas de vomitar.

-Y ¿Qué hay de Brendon? ¿Brendon también es un marcado? –No deja que Gerard hable, el asentimiento es lo único que necesita antes de seguir hablando mientras su corazón le late desbocado en el pecho.- Oh, Dios… -Gerard se ríe y hace una mueca extraña, y Frank le mira como si no pudiera creer que se esté riendo. Entonces Gerard también se endereza, carraspea la garganta y se lame los labios antes de decir algo.

-Lo siento, no suelo escuchar a Dios de labios humanos que han vivido entre vampiros toda su vida.

Frank aprieta los ojos y se masajea los parpados sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza y una presión en el cráneo, como si su cerebro estuviera hinchado por la información.- Es por eso que es pecado –Exclama en vos baja como si lo acabara de descubrir, y la realidad es que lo ha hecho. Ahora lo entiende.- ¡Es pecado porque los Marcados están destinados a morir en manos de alguien que se aseguré que nunca llegarán a ser vampiros! Y y… y ustedes, bebieron de nosotros a pesar de saberlo…

-No lo sabíamos. –Interrumpe Gerard pero es ignorado por Frank.

-¡Y eso debe ser considerado pecado, que un vampiro beba de un marcado a vísperas de su próxima muerte!

-Frank…

-Y ahora sé que esto no puede terminar con un final feliz, ¿Lo puede? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Los encuentros de este tipo entre Predestinados y Marcados se les llaman Pecados, y los Pecados siempre desatan Tragedias ¿Me equivoco?

-Frankie… -La vos del mayor es baja y rasposa, como una advertencia.

-¡Es por eso! ¡Toda mi vida se reduce a eso! ¡Toda mi maldita vida intentando entender el por qué de mi existencia y ahora estás aquí, diciéndome que nací para que me mataran simplemente porque _podría_ ser una amenaza!

-Frank…

-Y esa no es la peor parte ¿verdad? Porque tú no me has salvado simplemente porque me has cogido lastima, oh no, Gerard… ¿Qué demonios _soy_? ¿Qué demonios _somos_?

Entonces Frank tiene que callarse cuando los dedos de Gerard se enredan en el cabello de su nuca y lo jala hacia él para luego besarlo. Los labios de Gerard son ligeramente más fríos que los del humano y ligeramente más pálidos, pero cuando sus labios rozan con los de Frank todo destella en calor, como una necesidad primitiva que le indica a Gerard que debe besarlo con más fuerza, que no debe soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Pero pasan tan solo unos segundos que parecen milenios antes de que el pelirrojo se separe y vuelva su vista al camino, ahora sus labios ligeramente más calientes, rojos he hinchados, y su corazón muerto y putrefacto latiendo con fuerza dentro de él.

-Escucha bien, Frankie, no importa quiénes somos ni qué es lo que somos, lo importante es quienes seremos y el por qué. Lo importante es ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres ser?

Entonces Frank cierra los ojos e inhala muy fuerte, sintiendo las lágrimas abotonándose en sus ojos.

-Quiero ser libre, Gee…

Gerard exhala y deja caer sus manos sobre el volante, recargando su cráneo en el respaldo de los asientos sintéticos de cuero. Escucha la respiración y el bombeo irregular del corazón de Frank y siente que se le oprime algo en el pecho, y le duele. Le duele no saber qué decir ante eso. Porque no le puede asegurar que su destino va a ser diferente a lo que su imaginación propone, y no está seguro de que pueda mentirle a pesar de que sea para su bien. Así que no dice nada.

-¿Qué es peor? ¿Un condenado a la vida eterna, o un condenado a no vivirla?

Pero Gerard ha dejado de escuchar las palabras y las respiraciones de Frank porque todos sus sentidos infrahumanos se concentran en el exterior, en el sonido que el viento provoca al golpear las ramas de los árboles, el sonido del crujir de las hojas bajo rápidas pisadas, y el sonido del murmullo del viento y las risas que viajan con él.

El pie de Gerard se hunde en el acelerador tan de repente que el cuerpo de Frank impacta contra el respaldo del asiento sacándole un ligero quejido que Gerard ni siquiera escucha. La camioneta es vieja y todos los engranajes crujen y los metales chirrían, los arboles pasan como siluetas borrosas a través de los cristales y cuando Frank le pregunta a Gerard qué está pasando, el mayor lo ignora y ni siquiera tiene que usar los espejos retrovisores para ubicarse, para saber que les siguen.

Y Frank intenta ver fuera de la ventana pero todo luce borroso gracias a la velocidad, aunque logra ver algunas sombras movilizándose entre las ramas de los árboles.

El viento ruje a su alrededor y el corazón de Frank late desembocado, de una forma que hace maldecir a Gerard porque sabe que no es el único que logra escucharlo, que ese bombeo es una invitación, una clara señal de “ _Hey, aquí estoy. Y soy un humano_ ”

Y cuando Gerard divisa una de las sombras acercándose por la izquierda, un tráiler que trasporta troncos recién talados se interpone en su camino. Y Gerard da un volantazo a la derecha. Y el cráneo de Frank se golpea contra el respaldo del asiento. Y el auto se estrella contra un árbol. Y se escuchan los vidrios quebrarse. Y hay humo. Y Gerard escucha alguien caminando sobre el toldo. Y Frank está sangrando. Y Gerard se apresura a sacarlo de ahí.

Las risas se siguen escuchando por fuera.

La temperatura ha bajado 3 grados.

 

* * *

 

Hay una chispa de luz proveniente de los asientos traseros y un goteo de gasolina en alguna parte, y Gerard sabe qué es lo que eso significa. No tiene que gastar tiempo desabrochando su propio cinturón de seguridad puesto que no se lo puso sabiendo que no lo necesita, así que gana apenas unos segundos mientras desata el de Frank. El cuerpo del más chico está flácido como si no tuviera vida, el aroma a sangre que emana de él es tan fuerte que Gerard apenas y puede mantener la cordura para no pegarle los labios y beber de su piel. Se apresura a tomarlo entre sus brazos, rasgados y con cuajos de su propia sangre muerta, y con una fuerte patada logra abrir la puerta que ha sido deformada gracias al impacto.

Una vez fuera todo es una nube de humo y una amenaza de explosión latente gracias a esa pequeña chispa que Gerard sabe que está ahí, pero justo ahora ese no es el mayor peligro. Se escuchan las risas viniendo de todas direcciones y Gerard deja de lado la visión difuminada por el humo, y se concentra en los sonidos.

Agudiza el oído escuchando cada rama quebrándose y cada guijarro al chocar con otros, los sonidos provienen de todas direcciones, y aunque no sepa cuántos son, sabe que está rodeado.

- _Aléjense_. –Su vos es arrastrada, más como un siseo ponzoñoso de advertencia. Su cuerpo está un poco inclinado hacia enfrente listo para salir corriendo o para atacar, sus dedos crispados lucen como si fuesen garras y ha desenfundado los colmillos en una expresión monstruosa, dejando ver lo que realmente es.

Pero él sabe que esas criaturas no le temerán por ser un vampiro, y también sabe que no es el único de su especie que está ahí. Las risas son fuertes pero difusas gracias a que son transportadas por el viento, son risas enfermas que confundirían a cualquiera: La bruja podría estar a un kilómetro y tú la escucharías como si estuviera a tu lado, o escucharías la risa como si estuviera muy lejos cuando en realidad está frente a ti.

-Booh. –La cara grotesca de una mujer hermosa sale de la nada, posándose a centímetros de la de Gerard. Los ojos del mayor centellan y la mujer se ríe con fuerza, su rostro estando al revés ya que seguramente está flotando de cabeza. Gerard apenas y escucha sus carcajadas como un molesto sonido que debe ser eliminado. Mueve el brazo en un segundo y al siguiente tiene por el cuello a la bruja. La mujer se retuerce y comienza a toser, enterrándole las garras en las manos para que la suelte, pero Gerard no cede hasta que siente sus propias uñas perforando la piel de ella, hasta llegar a su tráquea.

-¡Hey, Gerard! ¡Tranquilo! –El humo comienza a dispersarse y la figurilla delgada de Ryan se deja ver. Gerard le mira y los ojos le centellean mientras arroja la bruja a los brazos del más chico; Ryan apenas y logra cacharla, y ella parece estar muerta. El menor aprieta los labios y deja caer el cuerpo al segundo después. –No tienes que ser tan salvaje. -Pero Gerard sabe que esos 3 grados abajo no son causados por el ridículo vampiro que es Ryan, así que le ignora mientras busca con los ojos la verdadera fuente. Y se encuentra con más mujeres. –Escucha, hay un cambio de planes –dice.- Me encontré con Toro, quiere que lo veas en Munich.

-¿Munich? –Pregunta Gerard mientras cientos de recuerdos de la época del Holocausto le llegan a la mente. Ray Toro también estuvo ahí cuando Pete y él fueron condenados.

-Sí. –Dice Ryan, sus ojos lucen oscuros y mates. –Y quiere que yo me lleve al muchacho. Ha conseguido una audiencia con McCracken. -Y Gerard se pone rígido, sin despegarle la vista a Ryan Ross. El menor sonríe.- El cree que si ganas a McCracken, podrías burlar a Vengeance.

Y eso podría ser verdad: Bert es quien rige y se encarga de la región Alemana del mismo modo en que Vengeance es en Francia y las islas inglesas; Pero mientras el humo se dispersa más y más, Gerard advierte que no son 5 ni 10 brujas las que acompañan esta vez a Ryan Ross, que en realidad hay cerca de 17 y todas parecen sirenas. Caras hermosas, ojos de hielo y todo en ellas es peligroso. Gerard conoce su especie de una manera general, sabe de su capacidad para desvanecerse como si fuese magia, y también es conocedor de su inmensa belleza, tan hostil, tan perfecta, a la cual si te acercar lo suficiente descubrirás que es falsa, que en realidad son grotescas, pero para ese entonces será demasiado tarde y no podrás huir. Pero sobre todo sabe que como Ryan, nada bueno viene de ellas.

Frank aprieta los ojos y sujeta a Gerard del brazo mientras se recupera del golpe en la cabeza que tuvo cuando chocó contra el respaldo. -¿Gee? –Pregunta con la vos apenas audible, como si acabara de despertar de un gran sueño. Gerard le besa el pelo y lo pone en el piso, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. Entonces Frank mira a su alrededor y todo su cuerpo se tensa; y Ryan puede ver y oler su sangre, y sus ojos se obscurecen aún más.

-Sólo tienes que darme al muchacho y yo me encargaré de que llegue a salvo con Quinn, y él será quien lo lleve antes McCracken. –Pero Gerard atrae a Frank más cerca de su cuerpo, escuchando los latidos irregulares y acelerados de Frank.

Ryan no le quita los ojos de encima al más chico.- Ray lo dijo, es el plan de Ray, Ray sabe lo que hace.

Pero Gerard también sabe lo que está haciendo Ryan, y no se puede dar el lujo de hacérselo saber  porque están rodeados y hay otro vampiro en la cercanía. Aprieta los dientes y aumenta el agarre que tiene sobre Frank mientras finge que está creyendo lo que dice el vampiro.

-¿Y Ray y yo qué es lo que haremos desde Munich? –Pregunta el pelirrojo para ganar tiempo. Sus ojos están clavados en Ryan para que éste no sospeche, pero sus demás sentidos se concentran en hacer una imagen visual del panorama. Ryan sonríe sin siquiera tratar de fingir que la sangre de Frank le está tentando demasiado.

-Gerard… -La vos de Frank es bajita, como una plegaria, como si quisiera hacerle saber al vampiro que lo protege que a él es en el único en el que confía, y que le tiene miedo a Ryan. Mucho miedo.- Gerard…

Pero Gerard no puede explicarle a Frank qué es lo que está pasando, así que lo ignora a propósito asegurándose de que los demás lo vean. –Silencio.

Ryan se lame los labios mientras mira a Frank, su mirada es hambrienta y oscura y a Frank le cuesta mucho aguantarle la mirada como para hacerle saber que no le tiene miedo. A pesar de que es mentira. –No me ha explicado todo el plan, al parecer no me tiene confianza... –Y Gerard sabe que Ryan lo está probando, que Ryan no es lo suficiente idiota como para pensar que él lo es. El corazón de Frank bombea con fuerza y con cada latido el perfume de su sangre impregna más y más el ambiente.

Por dentro el cuerpo de Gerard todo hierve, está furioso  y aumenta cada que el vampiro no le quita los ojos de encima al humano, le hierve la sangre y le arden los órganos cada que Ross se lame los labios con deseo. Pero tiene que concentrarse y seguir con el plan, ganarse tiempo hasta que encuentre una forma de escapar.

-¿Dónde exactamente me veré con él? No tenemos mucho tiempo, y lo sabes. –Le dice como si le considerase parte del plan, Ryan sonríe y las brujas le hacen un ligero eco que viaja a través del aire.

Ryan inhala fuertemente del ambiente, como un suspiro, pero Gerard sabe que lo hace para llenarse el putrefacto sistema del aroma de Frank. –Munich, ya te lo he dicho. No necesitarás buscarlo, él te esperará.

Pero Gerard ha dejado de escuchar las mentiras de Ryan y se ha concentrado en el viento que proviene del Oeste. Las hojas se han removido y algunos guijarros han sido movidos por algo que duró tan sólo un segundo. Algunas otras brujas han saltado desde lo alto de los árboles y han aterrizado sin causar el mayor alboroto, simplemente sus vestidos de seda provocando ligeros remolinos de tierra. Los puños de Gerard se ciernen y sus sentidos se centran en un punto específico: 150 metros al Oeste, ahí donde los búhos no ululan.

Cada que hay vampiros cerca la temperatura baja, pero ésta vez el helado viento no es causado ni por Ryan ni por él, y Frank también parece sentirlo porque su cuerpo tiembla y se pega más al cuerpo de Gerard en busca de calor.

Al principio no había logrado encontrar la ubicación de donde se encuentra el otro vampiro, seguramente porque éste se cuidó de no provocar cambios en la temperatura y de no mover ni un musculo que causase sonidos, pero muy probablemente se haya olvidado por un segundo que tiene que concentrarse para que su naturaleza no cambie los grados en el ambiente. Y con ese pequeño error, Gerard ya sabe dónde está.

-Eso suena bien. –Dice el pelirrojo fingiendo una sonrisa que le sale bastante bien.- Pero ¿Por qué has traído a tantas? –Dice sin tratar de ocultar el desprecio que le tiene a las brujas.- ¿Tenías miedo de que creyera que me estás mintiendo, y te atacara? –Gerard sabe que están completamente rodeados, que la única manera de escapar nunca ha existido, así que quizá tenga que afrontar que sólo tiene una oportunidad: Luchar. -¿Cuántas son, Ryan?

El más chico no sonríe más pero se esfuerza por seguir con la farsa, creyendo que ya ha ganado a Gerard.

-No lo sé, hombre, siempre vienen conmigo. Ahora dame al humano que pronto amanecerá.

-¿Cuántas son? –Repite sin ocultar el tono de exigencia en su vos.- ¿Quizá 20? ¿O son unas 17? –Y Ryan rechina los dientes dándose cuenta de que él no fue quien distrajo a Gerard, sino que Gerard lo distrajo a él.

-Sí. –Sisea. Su mano está extendida hacia Frank y éste se pega más a Gerard mientras mira a Ryan de la forma más furiosa que es capaz. –Ahora dame al humano, Gerard, o no llegarás a tiempo para encontrarte con Toro y el plan se irá al demonio.

Y del mismo modo en que al pelirrojo le dio risa la forma con la que Frank ha mencionado a Dios, le dan ganas de reírse a carcajadas de Ryan y la mención del demonio.

-¿Sí? –Pronuncia dándose cuenta de cómo las mujeres se acercan a ellos con pequeños pasitos. -¿Y qué hay de tu otro acompañante? ¿Él también te ha seguido?

Y es entonces cuando la expresión corporal del vampiro más joven cambia, de estar relajado a clavarse firmemente en el suelo. Ryan aprieta los puños y las sombras absorben su rostro poco a poco. Los latidos de Frank se aceleran en cuanto ve a las mujeres acercándose a ellos, en especial quedándose cerca de Ryan como si fuesen a protegerlo. Los  sentidos de Gerard ya están maquilando un plan improvisado cuando de pronto, hay un hombre parado frente a ellos. Y tiene los ojos más azules que nadie viviría para contar.

Y los ojos de Gerard destellan en cuanto reconocen a la no tan nueva figura que al fin se deja ver.

-Entrégame al humano. –Gerard le reconoce porque, durante sus miles de años como inmortal, se ha topado una vez con esos ojos azules, con esa figura alta, con esas garras negras tan negras como su cabello, y esos colmillos tan filosos como cuchillas. Se trata de Dallon Wekees, y es un cazador.

Y viene a cazarlo a él.

Pero Gerard ha tenido suficiente tiempo como para encontrar un lugar vacío, un estrecho pedazo de tierra de nadie donde no hay brujas, pero que a pesar de todo sabe no le servirá de mucho.

El tiempo acelera su paso o quizá lo atrasa, lo alentiza, pero todo pasa tan rápido que cualquiera podría dudar sobre sí realmente pasó. Gerard coge en brazos a Frank y corre con él hacia ese pequeño espacio libre.

Las mujeres se desvanecen en el aire, pero a pesar de que no puede verlas, puede sentir sus garras rasgándoles las mejillas; La sangre brota desde las arterias de Frank, ese pedazo de sistema circulatorio que va profundo y ligado al corazón, y la sangre gotea hasta salpicar las rocas por sobre las que pasan. El viento golpea el rostro del mayor y Frank encoge el cuerpo a causa de la presión que el aire y la velocidad ejercen sobre su caja torácica, esconde la cara entre el hueco del cuello de Gerard y trata de aferrarse al sonido del corazón del mayor, pero ahí no hay nada. Y lo recuerda: Gerard está muerto, es un no vivo, un inmortal.

Un inmortal que está harto de la vida eterna.

Los sonidos son incapaces de ser descifrados al igual que los rostros de ser reconocidos. Las gotas de sangre siguen dejando un rastro color carmesí y un aroma dulzón en el aire. Las risas de las brujas ahora suenan como chillidos que lastiman los tímpanos y rasgan la cordura, el viento taja la piel y los guijarros se estrellan con fuerza contra sus cuerpos. Frank se amarra a sí mismo abrazando sus brazos con fuerza al cuello de Gerard, el mayor le sostiene con fuerza sin dejar oportunidad a soltarlo.

Las carcajadas de las mujeres rompen el aire y las transporta el viento.

Las pisadas de Ryan Ross se escuchan rasgando la corteza de las ramas por las que está corriendo, y Gerard puede oler el aroma fétido de su sangre putrefacta, y adivina que la herida por la que sangra no fue causada por una rama.

Dallon viene detrás. Sus piadas son fuertes, rápidas y limpias, como un corte en la piel, como un tendón trozándose. Y Gerard corre porque no hay otra opción, porque desde el principio esa fue la única oportunidad de salvar sus condenadas almas tan sólo un día más. Y luego otro y otro más.

Los pulmones le escuecen a pesar de que no necesite respirar, pero son instintos humanos que como vampiro no ha logrado reprimir, del mismo modo en que su naturaleza les hace conservar la misma sangre en putrefacción que tuvieron hace 600 años.

La luz de la luna ilumina el camino y el brillo de las aguas de un lago reflejan el color pálido del cielo. Y Gerard apresura la marcha y con cada rama que se enreda en sus pies, se imagina los gritos provenientes de abajo, como si las criaturas del infierno le estuviesen sujetando, evitando que sus ojos se encuentren con el reflejo en el lago.

Pero es demasiado tarde, para todos.

Y justo cuando sus zapatos han de tocar el cielo en el reflejo del agua, una mano como garras se cierne en su cuello y le detiene al instante, encarándolo. Y Dallon aprieta más y más del agarre, con fuerza, y Gerard comienza a escuchar sus vértebras cervicales mientras revientan gracias a la presión. Aun así no suelta a Frank.

Pero el menor se revuelve y cae al suelo y sin perder un segundo corre al lago, como si algo en su mugrienta alma se lo dijera, como si ese fuera el último instinto de supervivencia que le queda. Como si hubiese estado enterrado todo ese tiempo, como si por vez primera escuchase otra voz dentro de su cabeza. Una suave, melodiosa y tersa voz que le dice. Que le pide. Que le implora.

Que entre al agua, porque le está llamando.

Por primera vez el cielo le ha escuchado.

Pero cuando está punto de alcanzar el lago, una mujer de negros cabellos aparece frente a él. Y cuando intenta esquivarla, ahí está Ryan y sus colmillos como cuchillas, sonriendo. Y cuando las ásperas manos de ella se posan sobre su piel, todo se desvanece.

 

* * *

 

Escucha el latido de su corazón correr a través de sus arterias, con rapidez, sin perder prisa para llevar la sangre oxigenada a todo su cuerpo, a cada órgano, a cada sistema y aparato. El bombeo es fuerte a pesar de que no puede sentir cómo su corazón intenta llegar hasta el pericardio, para después trozar los ligamentos, quebrar las costillas y salir huyendo de ese encierro que es su cuerpo.

Lo primero que se despierta en él después del oído es su sistema nervioso; puede sentir el frío como cuchillas lamiendo a su piel, clavándose hasta el centro de sus huesos, hasta infiltrarse en su sangre y congelar cada fibra muscular y cada rama nerviosa. Las palmas de las manos están contra el helado suelo, y puede sentir cómo diminutos animales se mueven bajo sus manos, quizá sean hormigas. Los pies le arden cada que una ráfaga de viento los acaricia, lamiendo las yagas ensangrentadas y recién abiertas.

El bombeo de su corazón se intensifica al mismo tiempo que pasa a ser un sonido de segundo plano, pues ahora lo realmente importante para Frank son las voces que vienen de unos metros lejos de él.

Cuando sus parpados se abren y sus ojos se acostumbran con rapidez a la escasa luz, puede divisar el contorno de los árboles y de los pequeños montículos de tierra y hojas, y también encuentra a escasos 30cm de él un hormiguero. Intenta mover los dedos de sus manos pero los siente entumecidos, es una sensación de heladez y hormigueo causado por la poca circulación que ha tenido durante horas. Puede asegurar que han pasado casi dos horas, pues el sol se ha escondido por completo y la luna es la única iluminación allá más arriba de las copas de los árboles.

Las hormigas se han abierto un camino sobre la magullada piel de sus manos para transportar hojas y pequeñas rocas que serán llevadas a su hormiguero, las puede sentir a pesar de que todo duele, arde, y está helado.

Se encuentra sobre el pasto y la hierba en una posición descuidada, seguramente le han dejado caer ahí después de que han llegado a dónde sea que estén.

Frank siente la boca seca y cada nervio responde a docenas de puntos de dolor en su piel, pequeñas heridas como arañazos dibujando sobre su epidermis. Su corazón late con fuerza una vez está del todo despierto, y se maldice a sí mismo porque sabe que los vampiros pueden escucharlo. Aun así las voces de estos se escuchan hablando en el mismo tono y en el mismo lugar, y también se escuchan las brasas crujir con el fuego de una fogata. Su garganta se cierra al mismo tiempo que algo le oprime el pecho, algo que no es real pero que lastima con fuerza: Lo han capturado.

Y ese dolor en su pecho es mucho más grande y terrible que el dolor de las plantas de sus pies laceradas y el punzante dolor en sus costillas, porque este es otra clase de dolor, uno que no es físico pero que lastima y duele, porque les han encontrado y le han separado de Gerard. Y ahora Gerard no está.

Y podría romperse ahí a mitad del bosque, quebrarse hasta su alma y llorar hasta que las lágrimas se convirtieran en sangre, porque está solo y tiene miedo, y ahí no está Gerard. No más. Pero no lo hace porque de dejarse vencer y ponerse a llorar, sus captores se darían cuenta de que ha despertado y seguramente el suplicio comenzaría, así que tuerce su corazón y guarda su llanto, porque aún ellos no han ganado.

Boquea hasta que sus pulmones se llenan de oxigeno provocando que sus costillas se hinchen con fuerza, y logra callar un grito cuando siente como el hueso de una costilla se hunde en su carne, punzando; se muerde la lengua y se tranquiliza mientras se acopla a la idea de que le han roto una costilla, y se prepara mentalmente para encontrarse con más huesos rotos; pero cuando logra incorporarse sobre sus manos, el dolor se distribuye a lo largo de su cuerpo y el único que de verdad amenaza con sacarle lágrimas de los ojos es ese que viene de su tórax.

Las palmas de sus manos escuecen al igual que las plantas de sus pies cuando se apoya sobre ellos en una extraña posición, gira con cuidado la cabeza para divisar que el fuego viene desde unos metros más hacia el oeste, a unos 7 metros de ahí.

Divisa las figuras a pesar de la poca luz y agradece que su vista se haya acostumbrado a la oscuridad después de 16 años de vivir en ella. Se incorpora con cuidado, pero al instante que sus pies descalzos se apoyan por completo contra las ramas y los guijarros, cae sobre sus manos porque el dolor es tremendo, le _escuece_. Ahoga otro grito de dolor y termina por sentarse sobre sus rodillas esperando que las ramas no se quiebren bajo su peso.

Los vampiros en la fogata no parecen haber notado nada pues siguen hablando, la risa de Ryan resonando traída por el viento. Frank respira intentando tranquilizarse e intenta ponerse de nuevo en pie, esta vez aguanta el dolor mientras aprieta los dientes y sus puños se cierran con fuerza.

Hay bastantes árboles y ellos parecen estar en un claro, aunque Frank podría asegurar que este no es el mismo bosque donde ha estado antes, a juzgar por la vegetación, y tampoco hay un lago ni el reflejo de la luna en éste, y tampoco hay la figura de un hombre a mitad del agua extendiendo la mano, llamándolo a que entre al agua y la tome.

Todo ha sido demasiado rápido, sin siquiera dejar un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire. Después de que el vampiro ha alzado a Gerard en el aire, la adrenalina y los instintos de supervivencia del humano han brotado desde lo más profundo de su naturaleza humana, aquella que pide que corras para intentar escapar, Frank se ha logrado zafar de los brazos de Gerard y ha corrido en dirección al lago pues una vos se lo ha susurrado al oído, como un murmuro, los pies tan lastimados y el corazón tan averiado latiendo como si en cualquier momento fuese a dejar de hacerlo. Y puede jurar, Frank lo puede jurar, que dentro del agua ha visto a una persona llamándolo, y de la persona brillaba un halo blanco y terso, y también podría jurar que de su espalda brotaban un par de alas. Frank no sabe nada acerca del cielo, pues en su infierno no existen ventanas de donde su pueda ver, pero él sabe que eso ha sido un ángel.

Un ángel le estaba llamando desde el agua, ahí donde el resplandor de la luna se reflejaba, y el ángel tenía una expresión de miedo y desesperación en su rostro mientras Frank aceleraba el paso para poder llegar hasta él, pero fue demasiado lento; y cuando la bruja le ha envuelto entre sus huesudos brazos, la expresión del ángel ha cambiado a una de pura desesperación y terror.

Y eso es lo último que ha visto.

Y después nada.

Respira una vez más y obliga a los músculos de sus manos a moverse, desentumiéndolos. Un millar de pequeños rasguños le recorren las muñecas, y de algunas de esas oscurecidas yagas ha brotado sangre que ahora está seca. Escucha sus falanges tronar y puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y luego el apresurado viaje de su sangre dentro de las arterias.

Cuando da el primer paso, cada músculo, tendón y nervio se tensan esperando a sentir las garras de los vampiros deteniéndolo, pero no pasa nada, las risas y la conversación se siguen manteniendo lejos de él. Así que da el segundo paso con la misma lentitud y precisión para no quebrar ni siquiera una rama, y luego da otro paso, y luego otro.

El corazón le late con fuerza porque es un músculo cardiaco y no hay forma de controlar la sístole y la diástole, por lo que ruega a la luna o hasta a las hormigas para que los vampiros no lo escuchen; las plantas de los pies le arden como el infierno y la costilla quebrada se le clava con fuerza a la carne, pero sigue avanzando, y mientras escapa, su respiración se convierte más en un jadeo que en una simple inhalación, y sus piernas se entorpecen cada vez un poco más. Es por eso que en cuanto siente que ha avanzado lo metros que más puede, comienza a correr.

Sus labios están tan ecos y tan llenos de pequeños guijarros, escociendo en un ardor tremendo. Escucha las ramas y las hojas rompiéndose bajo sus desnudos pies y también los rasguños que deja en las cortezas de los árboles cada vez que está por perder el equilibrio y caer, y se tiene que sostener de ellos. Y está seguro de que ahora sí no hay forma de pasar desapercibido, que ya se han dado cuenta de que ha despertado y huido, y que ahora vienen detrás de él.

Y tiene terror y adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, y por más que sepa que no hay forma de huir de ellos sigue corriendo, porque es un humano, y su instinto le pide huir. Así que corre, las piernas doliéndole y el hueso roto hundiéndosele en la carne, pero sigue corriendo, sus pulmones le queman cada que jala aire y las heridas en sus pies se abren más y vuelven a sangrar dejando un dulce y metálico aroma que sabe será imposible que los vampiros no puedan percibir.

Pero sigue sacando fuerzas de algún lugar que no sabía que existía, y su umbral del dolor es ignorado porque todo su cuerpo se ha convertido en un solo punto de dolor que es insoportable, pero no se detiene.

No sabe a dónde se dirige ni qué es lo que espera encontrar detrás de cada árbol que logra pasar, sus piernas podrían estar rompiéndose y el no dejaría de correr porque de quedarse ahí, sabe que le quebrarían los huesos y la conciencia.

Y huye usando como combustible el terror que le tiene a esas criaturas con las que ha pasado toda su vida temiendo, alimentándolas, reduciendo su cuerpo a no ser más que una fuente de sangre para beber y piel para cortar.

Pero de pronto el viento que roza en sus oídos como latigazos se llena de sonoras risas puntiagudas que le perforan el cerebro, y Frank corre con más fuerza de la que tiene, pero su cuerpo se detiene por completo cuando la silueta de una mujer aparece frente a él de la nada.

-Booh.

Frank retrocede a rápidos pasos sin despegarle la vista al rostro hermoso y peligroso de ella, y la mujer avanza dando pasitos como si flotara, la tela de su vestido gris moviéndose con el viento. Al no estar viendo donde pisa, Frank pierde el equilibrio después de golpear con uno de sus pies el vestigio de un tronco. Su cuerpo cae y está temblando, ella se ríe.

Una fuerte mano lo levanta por el cuello de la camisa y lo pone de pie sin soltarlo, los ojos de Frank destellan en miedo mientras intenta hacer que Ryan le suelte, pero el mayor tiene los labios apretados con la misma fuerza que sus dedos sujetan la tela.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. –Su vos es venenosa. Estrella el cuerpo de Frank contra un árbol, sus vertebras reciben el impacto y le sacan un grito de los labios. –Le dije que me dejara quebrarte más que las costillas, ahora te romperé los brazos y las piernas para que ni siquiera se te ocurra escapar.

Frank observa con terror como Ryan lo mantiene pegado al árbol sin darle oportunidad de mover un solo músculo mientras el vampiro le toma la mano con fuerza, y le aprieta. Frank grita con dolor cuando escucha un enfermo “ _crack_ ” provenir de sus dedos.

-Ryan –Una vos masculina hace que el nombrado deje de apretarlo con fuerza, separándose de él. Cuando Frank está libre se deja caer sentado sobre las raíces del árbol entre gritos de agonía.

-Te dije que debías dejarme quebrarle los pies, estaba inconsciente, no habría gritado como una rata entonces.

Dallon se acerca a ellos pero Ryan no retrocede, la bruja está detrás de él mientras observa con cuidado cada movimiento que hace Weekes. Frank abraza su mano a su pecho mientras lágrimas calientes escurren por sus mejillas. Ryan le ha roto el dedo anular izquierdo, y el hueso está expuesto y perforando la piel.

Tibias gotas de sangre escurren por su mano hasta golpear el suelo.

-No tienes que ser tan salvaje. –Dallon se pone de cuclillas a un lado de Frank, acercándose a él con cuidado. -¿Puedo ver?

Su vos es suave y baja, como si no quisiera asustar más a Frank. El humano contrae su cuerpo lo más que puede hacia la izquierda, alejándose del vampiro. Su llanto es fuerte y su respiración irregular, su cuerpo se sacude con violencia.

Los dos demonios pueden escuchar claramente como su corazón late con demencia.

-Déjame ver, tranquilo... –Dallon extiende su brazo y sujeta con cuidado la mano de Frank, el humano intenta soltarse pero no puede y termina cediendo a que el cazador le revise.

Entre la tercera y la segunda falange del dedo, el hueso está expuesto en la piel; la carne es un feo pedazo rojo que gotea en sangre. –Tranquilo, no está roto… Déjame arreglarlo.

Frank intenta alejar su mano pero Dallon la sostiene con firmeza. Con su otra mano, el vampiro coloca sus dedos sobre el anular de Frank con cuidado, apenas un roce, pero de repente jala los huesos y los regresa a su lugar mientras los gritos del humano vuelven a llenar la noche. Una vez Dallon termina de regresar los huesos a su lugar, Frank está temblando con mayor fuerza mientras se muerde el otro brazo y esconde el rostro, los ojos apretados con fuerza. Las yemas de los dedos del vampiro le soban la muñeca con cuidado mientras acerca la herida a sus labios, y Frank solloza con mayor fuerza cuando siente los fríos labios del mayor sobre su lastimada carne.

Dallon lame la sangre y limpia por completo la herida, con cuidado.

-Ya está… ¿Puedes levantarte y caminar por ti solo? –Pero no obtiene mayor respuesta que temblores y ahogados sollozos por parte del menor, así que suspira y lo alza del suelo para cargarlo. Los ojos de Ryan están oscurecidos. –Si vuelves a lastimarlo o asustarlo de ese modo, seré yo quien te rompa hasta el cráneo ¿Entiendes?

La bruja está detrás de Ryan fulminándolo con los ojos del mismo modo en que hace el nombrado. Ryan asiente.

El cuerpo de Frank tiembla entre los brazos del mayor mientras éste camina de vuelta al campamento.

Ryan y la bruja se quedan atrás mientras la oscuridad de la noche se los vuelve a tragar.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Gerard despierta, está recostado sobre el pasto; hay luz y humo proveniente de una fogata, y mientras se levanta puede ver su reflejo en el lago. Hay marcas moradas en su cuello, y rasguños en su piel que han sido causados por las brujas.

-¿Frank? –En cuanto los recuerdos le golpean la memoria, Gerard comienza desesperadamente a buscar al humano que no está por ningún lado. La luna está en lo más alto del cielo y su luz se refleja en las aguas transparentes.

-Gerard, has despertado. –El nombrado se gira de inmediato en busca del dueño de la vos y se encuentra con la figura de un hombre sentado a un lado del fuego, su cabello es rizado y voluminoso, al igual que gruesos son sus labios. El pelirrojo tartamudea algo inentendible y se le acerca con cuidado, sus ojos aun buscando al humano.

-¿Dónde está Frank? –Sus palabras salen temblorosas y sus piernas siguen torpes, por lo que termina perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la hojas caídas de los árboles. El otro vampiro se levanta de donde está y le ayuda a ponerse en pie.

Gerard le mira a los ojos en busca de una respuesta, pero Ray tan sólo niega.

El corazón de Gerard se contrae al mismo tiempo que se suelta a llorar.

* * *

 

-Anoche aparecieron mientras cazaba. –Murmura Ray. Gerard no despega los ojos de las brasas y del fuego, su iris oliva contaminándose por el reflejo rojo. –Por un momento creí que tendría que pelear ¿Sabes? Pensé que venían a por mí… Pero me hablaron, ellos… me dijeron sobre un marcado, y yo estuve a punto de reírme de en sus caras puesto que ¿Por qué a los ángeles les habría de importar la existencia de un marcado? Pero luego pronunciaron tu nombre.

Gerard levanta los ojos y sus pupilas reflejan el fuego, pero lucen vacíos. Ray traga saliva y revuelve las brasas.

El viento se ha calmado, las aguas son tranquilas y apenas un ligero movimiento las revuelve; Las vértebras cervicales de Gerard han vuelto a su estado original pero el color amoratado que dejaron las uñas de Dallon sobre su piel sigue intentando desvanecerse.

-Dijeron que estabas en problemas, que viniera a verte… -Sus puños se cierran con fuerza. -Ryan, ese bastardo…

-Ha sido todo mi culpa, desde que lo encontré en el bosque esta mañana debí haber cambiado de dirección, pude haberme encontrado contigo de otro modo…

-He escuchado que Pete está en la misma posición que tú. –Gerard asiente mientras se pasa las manos por la cara, gracias a toda la presión que había tenido encima se ha olvidado de su mejor amigo. -¿Sabes algo de él?

-Nada desde los túneles, cuando nos separamos… Implantó miedo en mi para hacerme saber que tenía que huir, quizá debí quedarme con ellos e intentar luchar.

Ahora mira las palmas de sus manos, ajadas y rasposas, mientras recuerda a Patrick y a Pete esa última vez antes de despedirse. En ese momento no había pensado que quizá esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Ray jala aire y llena sus malditos pulmones con oxígeno que no necesita; el respirar es un simple reflejo que la mayoría de los vampiros conservan de su vida humana, pero nada más, no es primordial para ellos como lo es para los humanos. Ellos no se asfixian, no mueren… poseen la vida eterna.

También conservan por dentro los órganos intactos y todos parecen trabajar como si aún funcionaran, incluso el corazón a veces sigue latiendo a pesar de que la sangre que intenta movilizar está cuajada y con un alto grado de descomposición; pero el corazón de un vampiro no siempre está latiendo, de hecho son muy pocas las veces en las que late con fuerza humana y nadie sabe el por qué, el de qué depende que de repente tengan algo parecido a un pulso y un impulso primitivo de su vida pasada. Como si esos órganos tuvieran miedo a morir, como si aún no lo supieran… como si desconocieran que ya han muerto.

-Yo escuché… yo escuché que está solo –Dice Ray en vos baja, y en cuanto Gerard alza la mirada, Ray agrega- Pete está solo con el humano.

-¿Qué pasó con Patrick? –Pregunta Gerard, de repente la luz de la luna se ha cubierto por nubes grisáceas, y la luz mortecina apenas y roza las aguas gélidas del lago.

Ray niega y exhala con profundidad, se detiene un segundo antes de contestar a eso. –Le capturaron, o eso es lo que se escucha… Las noticias corren rápido para haber pasado apenas la noche anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres con que le capturaron? ¿El parlamento?, Ray, ¿Fue el parlamento?

-Quizá no sea buen momento para hablar de eso, Gerard. –Las brillantes brazas crujen al ser consumidas por la llamas, el fuego lame la madera y la quema hasta carbonizarlas. Las chispas se elevan con el aire y las luces brillantes se elevan al cielo para después perderse entre la oscuridad de la existencia.

 

* * *

 

Las piernas le arden y le duelen tanto que ya ha dejado de sentir y de preocuparse por ellas varios kilómetros atrás, su respiración es entrecortada y le cuesta bastante soportar el dolor que genera la costilla rota al rozar y desgarrar su carne y su piel. El cerebro lo tiene tan cansado y adolorido como sus demás músculos, y está cansado de escuchar esa vena en sus oídos bombear con demencia su sangre.

Es lo único que puede escuchar desde hace 3 horas.

El dedo roto es el último de sus puntos de dolor; las plantas de los pies le queman como si estuviera caminando sobre fuego, y ha podido ver que sobre sus pisadas hay rasgos de su propia sangre dejada ahí para secarse. Los pulmones se le hinchan apenas, su boca se siente seca y sus labios están tan rotos, llenos de polvo y guijarros.

-Esto es muy lento –pronuncia Ryan sin siquiera cuidar el tono de su vos, porque es consiente que en ese nivel de cansancio, Frank ya no puede oírlos. –Sería más rápido cargarlo, llevarlo en nuestros hombros, incluso sería más fácil si excedieras a que una bruja lo llevara. Ni siquiera tardaríamos un segundo.

Hay laderas empinadas infestadas en hiedras y todo tipo de hongos, el bosque es húmedo y para esta temporada lo es aún más. Llevan caminando al menos 2 horas, el sol amenazando con levantarse en cualquier momento, Ryan sabe que a este paso se tardarán semanas en llegar hasta Francia, y también sabe que sólo se están arriesgando a que el vampiro los encuentre.

El mayor de ambos no le contesta, logrando que Ryan bufe y patee una piedra lejos de su presencia. Tiene una herida atravesándole la mejilla derecha, tan sólo una línea con ligeros puntos de sangre seca pegada a la piel, pero a Ryan no le provoca dolor el escozor de la herida, sino que tiene a un lado al causante de ésta y no puede dañarlo. Ryan incluso conoce cuál es su posición: muy por debajo de la de Dallon.

El camino es sinuoso y el bosque demasiado tupido, cosa que es perfecta para las brujas y para Ryan, pero no para Frank y sus lacerados pies. Sus movimientos son tan mecánicos que apenas y se ha salvado de tropezar con los troncos talados o de resbalar con el musgo.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de todo esto? –Pregunta Ryan. -¿Qué es lo que te han prometido?

Dallon hace un sonido de molestia con la garganta y le dedica una mirada furiosa al menor, el cual a pesar de que es alto, Dallon le sigue ganando por quizá 20 centímetros de altura. –Vengeance me ha encomendado la cacería, yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-Mi pregunta fue ¿Qué es lo que te dará a cambio? Espero que seas consiente que Zacky no es alguien de fiar, nunca he escuchado de cumpla alguna de sus promesas.

Dallon se detiene con el cuerpo tenso y una expresión fría en los ojos, se acerca a grandes pasos a donde está Ryan mirándole con una expresión que finge ser de suficiencia pero que destila en miedo, porque todo el mundo sabe que Ryan es un altanero que pasa de todo, pero que sobre todo es un cobarde. Y el miedo es algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede esconder.

-Soy un cazador, hago tratos y salgo de casería, las razones que tengan para encomendarme no me interesan, la paga que se me da tiene que ser saldada antes de yo entregar a la presa… -La expresión gélida es remplazada por una pequeña y delgada sonrisa que hace retroceder un paso al menor. –Pero en esta ocasión, yo también tengo mis razones para cazar al humano.

Dallon regresa sobre sus pasos, dejando a Ryan de pie ahí donde está, y coge a Frank en brazos. El pelinegro no es más que un saco relleno de carne, sangre y huesos, que se deja hacer y deshacer debido a la gran cantidad de cansancio físico y mental que se ha acumulado en su cuerpo.

Está cansado de caminar durante tantos kilómetros, sin agua, sin descanso, sin piedad.

Está cansado de esperar a que Gerard le encuentre y le salve de ellos.

Está tan cansado que ya se ha rendido.

Su cuerpo no pesa ni de broma lo que se supone debería pesar, los huesos se le marcan de manera macabra a la piel la cual tiene un tono amarillento pigmentándola gracias a la anemia, su cuerpo es una costra de sangre seca, huesos rotos y esperanzas destruidas. Es por ello que cuando Dallon pasa sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y le acuna la espalda para alzarlo en brazos, Frank no pone resistencia, su corazón está tan cansado que ni siquiera se acelera con la presencia del vampiro; De cualquier manera, de Dallon no haberlo sujetado, el cuerpo de Frank habría terminado colapsando contra el musgo, las hojas y el barro en cualquier momento.

Cierra los ojos sin oprimir sus parpados con fuerza, solamente con la necesaria para dejar de observar al mundo que gira y sigue tan vivo cuando él se siente tan muerto. Se deja guiar por ese vampiro que horas antes le ha quebrado la garganta a Gerard y se deja hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Dallon regresa a donde está Ryan y le extiende el cuerpo, una clara orden para que el otro lo cargue.

-No puedo, estoy sediento. –Murmura Ryan advirtiendo a Weekes de que darle al humano no sería una buena idea, pero toda su expresión corporal pide a gritos lo contrario.

Dallon gruñe y se lo pega al cuerpo, obligando a Ryan a cargar con el humano quiera o no. –Realmente no me interesa tu condición, simplemente cárgalo y entrégamelo vivo cuando termine el día.

Sus pisadas son fuertes y furiosas mientras camina a prisa, esperando a que Ryan y las brujas apresuren el paso y también le sigan. Las hojas marrones del otoño caen sobre sus cabellos, el frío y la luz sofocante del sol colándose por entre los árboles. Ryan alza la vista a uno de estos y se encuentra con una de sus acompañantes sentada en un árbol, mirándole mientras recarga su cara contra la palma de una mano.

Ryan y ella se dedican un intercambio de miradas, como una conversación muda que sólo podrían mantener dos personas que se conocen de toda la vida.

Ross fue un predestinado 200 años atrás, la totalidad de su vida humana se la pasó en un diminuto y mugriento pueblo escalando árboles y divirtiendo a los demás con sus bromas. Era un bromista, un tipo alegre que siempre estaba jugando y nunca sabía cuándo parar, ni siquiera aquella vez mientras jugaba en el río con dos de sus amigos y uno de ellos resbaló, quedando colgado del puente, sujetado únicamente por una mano. Quizá Ryan sufría de algún retraso, o era demasiado infantil, o simplemente fue porque estaba loco, pero ese día en lugar de ayudar al otro niño, le piso los dedos.

Quizá tal vez fue porque no lo sabía; quizá no sabía que al caer su amigo se mataría, y que esta vez no sería algo por los cual reírse.

Sea cual haya sido la razón, nadie en el pueblo fue consiente o se interesó si quiera por saberla. Lo único que les importaba a ellos era cobrar aquello a lo que ellos le llaman “justicia”. Estaban sedientos por venganza, estaban sedientos por cobrarse la vida de Ryan Ross.

Y Ryan tan sólo era un niño de 12 años cuando todo eso ocurrió, cuando las personas exigieron a gritos su muerte; Por suerte para Ryan los oficiales de la época se encargaron de él y lo tomaron lejos muy lejos de ese pueblo enfermo y sus asesinos pueblerinos, fue enjaulado en una prisión y condenado a 20 años de cárcel.

Quizá fue porque estaba enfermo, o porque era demasiado infantil, o porque estaba loco, pero después de 4 años de estar encerrado entre 4 paredes de abusos, miserias, penurias y hambres, Ryan volvió a matar: Esta vez fue a un hombre convicto que de su mal nutrido cuerpo se quiso aprovechar por quintaba vez; estando desnudo y golpeado, por alguna razón Ryan se pudo levantar y enrolló sus huesudas manos alrededor de su cuello: Le estranguló. Ryan le estranguló.

Y las cartas está vez no mostraron más suerte ni piedad para ese humano de 16 años que le había arrancado la vida a otro convicto: Esta vez la condenado fue la horca.

Y Ryan Ross murió ahorcado, tan sólo una mínima de diferencia a cómo ese hombre murió.

Pero después de las cenizas, Ryan Ross el predestinado cumplió con la única condena que ejerce el cruel y desalmado destino: Fue convertido. Condenado a la vida eterna.

Esa misma noche Ryan se dirigió a ese pequeño y enfermo pueblo, y se bebió la sangre de todos y cada uno de los asesinos pueblerinos para saciar su sed. Pero ni siquiera eso lo sació. Después de eso vagó como alma sin pena y sin gloria por tierra de nadie, sin ser más que un nómada que iba a dónde el viento le llevase, y Justo por ello conoció a las brujas (también conocidas como _brugges_ } las cuales transportaban sus risas y sus negros cabellos en el aire.

Ryan Ross no es más que otro condenado del infierno.

La bruja le mira con sus brillantes ojos grises llenos de tormentas y tornados, para después embozar una preciosa sonrisa repleta de puntiagudos y ennegrecidos dientes.

Entonces Ryan también sonríe y murmura: -Sólo será una poca-. Antes de descubrir el cuello de Frank y hundir sus propios colmillos en la suave y helada piel.

 

* * *

 

Gerard entierra sus uñas a su propia piel; Frente a ellos el mar del oeste se muestra imponente, majestuoso, las olas marinas golpeando a las rocas con toda la fuerza que la luna les da. La espuma es grisácea y el fondo marítimo casi negro, el sol resplandece en el horizonte y el mar se pierde con la promesa de seguir existiendo a pesar de que ya no se vea.

-Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí. –Murmura Ray. Sus rizados cabellos se mueven con la agresividad del viento, como si éste quisiera arrastrarlos a dar un paso más, lejos del borde del acantilado sobre el cual están parados, como una alegoría de su propia existencia: Están entre el borde de la vida y la muerte, pero ni con toda la fuerza del viento y la tempestad avanzarán o retrocederán en su destino.

Los mechones rojos de Gerard también son removidos por el viento, la brisa salada y húmeda traída de las corrientes marinas le lame la piel de la cara, mojándole las mejillas y humedeciéndole los labios.

–Tenemos tanto tiempo que nos hemos olvidado de atesorar cada segundo como si fuera el último, dime, Gerard ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te detuviste a escuchar el latido profundo del mar? Nos gastamos centenas de años embriagándonos de los latidos humanos que nos hemos olvidado de escuchar el bombeo de la tierra.

Ray está tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación que le acose los huesos, como si no le interesase estar a centímetros de una caída de 400 metros, golpear su pecho contra la espuma y el agua, y ser arrojado por la furiosa marea a golpearse contra las rocas. En cambio, Gerard es un manojo de tormentas y finales infelices, nervios y tristeza condensada tras los ojos.

-Todo depende de a qué bombeo te refieras. –Dice Gerard mientras intenta embozar una sonrisa. Las sonrisas deberían ser alegres y felices, y no falsas y teñidas en tristeza y soledad.

Ray suelta una carcajada y le palmea el hombro a su amigo, y murmura: -No la de las guerras humanas, esas cosas son la estupidez más grande de su pobre y mísera existencia… Matarse entre ellos, bah, como si no tuviesen ya suficiente con un millar de demonios tras sus pieles. Estúpido.

El viento revuelve sus cabellos de una forma hermosa, acariciando con cuidado sus mejillas heladas y aterciopeladas. –Deberíamos seguir.

-¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?

Ray vuelve a suspirar y le da un suave apretón al brazo de Gerard, como para pedirle que sea fuerte y no piense en rendirse. –Es demasiado tarde para intentar seguirlos, lo mejor será seguir hasta Berlín y pedir una audiencia con McCracken, quizá él pueda darte la indulgencia que tanto necesitas.

Gerard se tensa y encara a Ray, sus rasgos impresos en furia y sus puños encajándose las uñas contra las palmas de las manos con fuerza. –No necesito una indulgencia, Frank es quien la necesita.

El moreno se lame los labios y cierra los ojos un segundo, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas antes de volver a hablar. –Gerard, tienes que intentar pensar con claridad y ordenar tus prioridades, tienes que darte cuenta de que la vida es lo menos justo que tienen los humanos y que no importa cuánto hagas por cambiarlo, nunca dejará de ser así; Los humanos están condenados al igual que nosotros, pero en su propia manera.

Los ojos del pelirrojo están oscurecidos y el semblante en su rostro es fiero, como el de un animal salvaje apenas contenido por una jaula de acero.

Ray comienza a caminar sin mirar atrás, esperando a que su viejo amigo le siga de cerca.

El infierno nunca había parecido tan cruel e impiadoso para un demonio.

 

* * *

 

-¡Camina!

Las rodillas de Frank son las que reciben el impacto, sus brazos apenas y pueden sostenerlo para que su rostro no se golpee contra las rocas. Su corazón late con fuerza y sus pulmones se llenan y vacían de aire con rapidez. La anemia ha cobrado las cuentas y ahora el pobre y roto cuerpo de Frank está tan cansado, siente que sus huesos han sido molidos y que su carne ha sido rasgada y lacerada sin mayor consideración.

Sus mejillas están húmedas pero él no sabe en qué momento ha comenzado a llorar, se arrastra con miedo hasta que su espalda choca contra el tronco de un árbol, y contrae el cuerpo esperando que con ello pueda ser invisible, pero no lo es. El vampiro frente a él tiene los labios unidos en una línea recta, una expresión de furia cruzándole el rostro y unas garras ennegrecidas en los dedos.

-¡Te he dicho que camines! –Ryan le toma por el cabello, halando de él y poniéndolo de pie. Frank grita mientras siente miles de puntos de dolor quemando en su piel, y cuando sus pies vuelven a ser puestos sobre la tierra y los guijarros, estos duelen tanto que su cuerpo vuelve a ceder y a caer de rodillas nuevamente.  

Frank está llorando con terror al vampiro de la extraña vestimenta y los ojos de hielo, puede ver una marca que alguna vez fue profunda en la mejilla de Ryan, y Frank sabe que ha sido causada por Dallon por que los ha visto pelear. Durante esos momentos siente un poco de lastima por Ryan y sus lastimados huesos, por sus sangrantes heridas, por que el cazador es realmente cruel y es una bestia, y Ryan nunca ha tenido oportunidad de ganar contra él.

Pero en momentos como este, cuando es Ryan quien abusa de Frank, Frank se pregunta si alguien sentirá lastima por él.

El castaño suelta un gruñido y vuelve a tomar por el cabello a Frank, poniéndolo de pie. Sus filosos dedos se hunden en el cuero cabelludo provocando que pequeñas perlas de sangre escapen de sus vasos sanguíneos, y todo duele y le arde, y Frank está rogando por que acabe pronto.

-¡Por favor! –suplica una vez más, la planta de sus pies medio descarnadas vuelven a ser obligadas a soportar el peso de su cuerpo, sus fuerzas ceden y parece que va a volver a caer pero esta vez Ryan le sigue sosteniendo por el cabello evitándolo. -¡Piedad, por favor!

Sus lágrimas borronean su visión, como una broma, mientras lleva sus manos al lugar donde los dedos de Ryan se hunden como garras en su piel. Su llanto es fuerte y su cuerpo entero se contrae con dolor, porque esta vez Ryan ni siquiera se burla de él: Su expresión es de fiereza pura.

Y Frank tiene tanto miedo y tanto dolor como nunca ha tenido en su vida: Sabe que no falta mucho para llegar al castillo porque ha escuchado a ambos vampiros hablar sobre ello, y está aterrorizado de afrontar lo diminuta de su existencia condenada a un destino injusto que él cree no merecer.

-¡Por favor, se lo suplico! no puedo más, por favor… -Su vos está tan rota como roto está su cuerpo, y por un momento la expresión de Ross cambia a una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No puedes más? –Pregunta, y si a Frank le quedara un poco más de esperanza se habría dado cuenta del tono que ha utilizado el vampiro.

Frank lloriquea y niega, cada punto de dolor calándole hasta la medula. –Por favor, señor, por favor, ya no puedo… lo intento, pero ya no puedo…

La sonrisa que se le forma a Ryan es de todo menos de entendimiento, más parecida a una pequeña y perturbarte sonrisa burlona, como si todo lo roto en ese humano fuera una gran burla, el mejor chiste jamás contado.

-Pobre, pobre y desamparado pequeño humano. –Dice con vos cantarina mientras le suelta del cabello provocando que Frank caiga de bruces contra la tierra, el chiquillo sorbe las lágrimas y mira al delgado y alto vampiro frente a él. –Estás cansado de tanto dolor ¿No es así? Pobrecillo, tan joven y con tanto miedo ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿A mí? –Ryan se ríe, y cuando Frank intenta hacerse un ovillo o arrinconarse de nuevo, Ryan le aplasta el tórax con uno de sus pies, justo arriba de la costilla rota. -¿A mí? ¿De verdad? ¿A mí? Pero oh, pequeño humano, si yo no soy más que un embajador del infierno, ni siquiera conoces el miedo y el dolor verdadero… pero lo conocerás.

Al decir esto, Ryan hunde el pie sobre el costillar, arrancándole un grito de puro dolor a los labios de Frank. El más chico intenta liberarse y huir de lo que le provoca dolor, pero sus piernas están tan cansadas y sus pies tan lastimados que no puede hacer más que gritar y llorar de dolor, de desesperación, de impotencia.

Y cada que el vampiro aumenta un poco más la presión, Frank jadea con fuerza intentando acarrearle aire a sus pulmones, y sus pulmones se hinchan pinchándose con el astillado hueso, y la anemia está ahí lamiéndole las heridas junto a ese bien conocido extraño llamado muerte. Ryan sigue sonriendo.

-Pero no seré yo quien te lo muestre, así que ponte de pie y siéntete orgulloso de que servirás con tu cuerpo como fuiste elegido desde el momento de nacer, siéntete orgulloso de que le servirás al infierno hasta tu último suspiro y de que alimentarás a su ejército hasta tu última gota; pero hincha aún más el pecho sabiendo que tu muerte como un inmundo marcado salvará al maldito infierno y todos nosotros, sus condenados, de la destrucción.

Los ojos de Ryan flamean en furia, en burla, en asco, en orgullo, en desprecio; Frank puede mirarle aun y con todas esas gotas calientes y saladas que le escurren por los ojos y que le empañan la visión, puede ver a ese vampiro con aspecto de niño de su propia edad, tan carcomido por el poder, tan olvidado en la desesperación, como si el humano que alguna vez fue Ryan Ross se hubiera perdido hace tanto tiempo, mucho antes de siquiera convertirse en la criatura infernal que ahora es.

-¿Por qué? –Los labios de Frank se sienten secos a pesar de que están húmedos gracias a la sangre que le escurre por la boca, producto del golpe que se ha dado contra las rocas. Su vos tiembla pero está bañada en determinación, como si estuviera determinado a encontrarle una razón al por qué de su anunciada muerte. -¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Ryan se esfuma y en su rostro se lee la incredulidad. En algún momento ha dejado de oprimirle el pecho con el pie y ahora se encuentra de pie frente al humano, una duda gravada en el rostro. -¿por qué, qué?

Sus cejas se juntan apenas de manera perceptible y su semblante es completamente diferente al enloquecido de unos minutos atrás, ahora algo de curiosidad se filtra por su sistema circulatorio tan podrido y muerto, como un globo, he intenta descifrar cómo es que esa criatura tan diminuta, indefensa, inferior que es Frank puede aún conservar un poco de esperanza. Lo observa asombrado, curioso.

-¿Por qué nos desprecian? a los marcados ¿Por qué nos odian? ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho para ser lo que somos y no lo que ustedes alguna vez fueron? ¿Qué es lo que nos hace tan diferentes a los predestinados?

Ryan se lame los labios y le observa el iris como si allí pudiera encontrar todos los secretos de la terquedad humana. Su lengua recorre sus dientes y termina siendo pinchada sin querer por el par de colmillos superiores, provocando que el vampiro pueda sentir el sabor de su propia sangre putrefacta en su boca.

Frank le mira con miedo, con tristeza y una centena de sentimientos más, pero también con algo que es todo lo contrario a la resignación, y es que no puede entender cuál demonios fue su error. En sus primeros recuerdos aparecen los vampiros, no tiene más memorias antes que eso, así que de verdad no entiende, por supuesto que no lo entiende, qué es lo que hizo para merecer ser lo que es: El humano que es el alimento de los demonios, y que al mismo tiempo es un marcado.

¿Quién es el que eligió que él fuese uno?

Ryan vuelve a lamerse los labios y duda un segundo entre contestarle o no, pero termina haciéndolo. –Los marcados son todo lo que un predestinado jamás podrá ser, deberían estar agradecidos: a ustedes los matarán y su existencia terminará ahí, en cambio los predestinados terminarán existiendo hasta el final de los finales y la extinción de los tiempos, ustedes no tienen que lidiar con la inmortalidad.

-Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que debo aceptar mi muerte como un regalo?

Ryan se encoge de hombros y patea una piedra sin despegarle los ojos castaños a los verdes de Frank. –A veces la muerte es mejor que la vida.

Sin decir más, Ryan pasa de largo, dejando a Frank ahí donde está sin decirle nada más, sin exigirle algo que sabe que no podrá hacer: que se levante y camine. Su silueta se pierde una vez ha trepado un árbol y se ha reunido con dos de las mujeres que siempre le acompañan en lo alto de la copa.

Frank alza la mirada pero no puede verlo. Sus huesos se sienten tan masacrados y su respiración apenas y puede ser catalogada como normal, mientras que sabe que su corazón sigue latiendo con la demente necesidad de seguir llevando oxígeno a cada célula marchitante de su cuerpo.

Respira con profundidad intentando calmarse un poco más y convenciéndose de que Ryan le ha dejado descansar, y que Dallon tardará un poco más en regresar. Suspira y con cuidado se logra arrastrar hasta llegar a recargarse en un tronco, incluso su columna vertebral duele con la presión. Con sumo cuidado toma una de sus piernas entre sus manos y obliga a acercarse un pie a la cara para poder verle: La planta del pie está despellejada e incluso algo descarnada, con sangre seca y tierra pegada a ésta. Se le escapa un jadeo por la boca porque al verlo simplemente el dolor punza con mayor intensidad y es insoportable, y sabe perfectamente que de no atender la herida pronto habrá una infección.

Pero para estas alturas del viaje no está seguro de si eso le importa realmente, las palabras de Ryan están haciendo eco en su cerebro como un clavo siendo martillado, como una realidad siendo clavada a la fuerza en su existencia.

Sus lágrimas siguen escurriendo por sus mejillas y de nuevo no intenta detenerlas, su corazón le duele y siente un nudo corredizo ceñírsele al cuello, algo vacío creciendo como una orquídea a la sombra de su alma, a la derecha de su corazón.

Y le duele, porque en esta realidad recientemente implantada involuntariamente por Ryan en él, no existe un futuro, ni está Gerard, y por supuesto que tampoco existe un futuro con él.

A veces la muerte no da tanto miedo como da la vida, a veces la inmortalidad no parece tan tentadora, a veces lo único que quiere un alma es cerrar los ojos y descansar de tantas miserias, de tanto dolor, de tantas tragedias.

El alma de Frank es una de ellas.

* * *

 

Existió una vez un hombre de cabellos castaños y sonrisa encantadora, y existió también una mujer de esbelta figura y pequeña estatura.

Existió tal vez un hombre dedicado al trabajo y a su familia, y su esposa cariñosa madre de sus hijos.

Fueron los creadores de 2 pequeñas historias de las que ustedes ya han escuchado, el hombre de los cabellos castaños y la mujer de pequeña estatura fueron padres de dos niños al poco tiempo de casados, mientras que el hombre dedicado y su esposa cariñosa al principio sólo tuvieron un niño.

La primera familia fue feliz por 4 años en los cuales no tuvieron ningún problema, ningún improvisto, ninguna tragedia. La madre había sobrevivido a dos partos peligrosos y nunca les faltaba comida que comer, pero para esto, el hombre cargaba con un secreto a la espalda.

El padre de la otra familia no tenía esqueletos guardados en su guardarropa, era un hombre de bien que amaba a su esposa y a su hijo, y que al enterarse de los trillizos que venían en camino, la quiso aún más. A él no le importaba ser una familia pobre siempre y cuando fueran ricos en amor para el uno y el otro.

El padre de la otra familia no se alegró cuando su esposa volvió a quedar embarazada. Se haló del cabello y gritó, rogó, y lloró porque había hecho algo muy, muy malo: Amaba tanto a su esposa que le aterraba la idea de perderla durante el parto, así que había hecho un pacto con el infierno en el cual ella se salvaría y tendría a los dos pequeños niños completamente sanos, pero de ocurrir un tercer embarazo, el niño resultante sería el pago. El hombre había condenado a su tercer hijo.

En la otra familia, todo iba de bien en mejor, la barriga de la mujer crecía así cómo crecían los hermanitos del niño. Pero el niño era demasiado pequeño como para entender que ahí dentro, en el vientre de su madre, estaban creciendo 3 pequeñas criaturas que le harían compañía en su vida. Aunque nadie realmente puede leer el futuro. Ocurrió a vísperas de una fecha importante que el pequeño niño emocionado hizo algo de lo cual no era consciente, algo que en definitiva fue y no fue su culpa: Había halado de la mano de su madre con demasiada fuerza al bajar las escaleras.

El padre de la primera familia estaba tan aterrorizado que para poder descansar en paz por las noches, se inventó que todo lo que había dicho y hecho había sido sólo un mal sueño, que nunca bajo la mirada y dejo de implorarle al cielo, que jamás le rogó al infierno, que jamás hizo malas apuestas y malos tratos con las criaturas de abajo. Y el feto en el vientre de la pequeña mujer creció hasta que sus pequeñas piernas y manos se formaron, hasta que daba pequeñas patadas y se encogía por las cosquillas cada que el hombre empujaba a la mujer en el columpio. Le pusieron un nombre y le hicieron un futuro espacio en sus corazones.

La otra familia perdió a uno de sus integrantes en ese trágico accidente, un pequeño varón que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de nacer, porque para nacer se debe de estar vivo, y cuando extrajeron el cuerpo del pequeño niño de dentro del vientre de ella, el bebé estaba muerto. Y el hijo mayor lo miro aterrorizado: Tan lleno de sangre y placenta y sin gritos de vida saliendo de su boca: Su cuerpo hecho un gran moratón de vasos sanguíneos y futuros rotos.

El primer niño nació bajo una promesa de un futuro intercambio: Sangre por sangre. La sangre de sus hermanos y madre a cambio de la de él.

El segundo niño creció bajo las sombras de una persecución: Brujas, las brujas se alimentan de niños.

El primer niño cogió su primera bocanada de aire en presencia de su amo, aquel dueño al que fue condenado mucho antes de si quiera haber sido concebido. El diablo juega unas jugarretas bastante macabras. El bebé fue cogido en brazos por aquel quien apesta a muerte, y fue arropado por su manto de protección: Los demonios le mantendrían vivo simplemente para alimentarse de su sangre, para nutrirse de su vida.

El otro niño fue obligado a presenciar la muerte de su madre y a soportar la muerte de sus dos hermanos sobrevivientes, para luego ser golpeado hasta sumirlo en la inconciencia. Cuando despertó estaba dentro de 4 paredes, la poca iluminación de la luna sólo alumbraba la mitad de la habitación mientras que el resto estaba en tinieblas, un par de ojos siempre observándolo desde la oscuridad.

El primer y segundo niño no tenía nada de parecido así como no tenían nada de diferentes, habían sido concebidos de la misma manera amorosa y habían sido esperados al nacer, pero a ambos se les acusaba de cosas que se le atribuyen al mismo personaje muerte: El primer niño fue acusado de ser el pago que apostó su padre, y el segundo tendría que pagar por haber matado a su hermano.

El infierno reclama las vidas como un cazador reclama sus presas: sin preguntas, sin derechos, sin últimas palabras para recordar.

 

* * *

 

A pesar del frío las hierbas se mantienen verdes en las tierras alemanas, quizá todo lo que crece allí es fuerte.

Hay musgo y bastante vegetación, alguna subespecie de hiedra venenosa trepando por las paredes de viejas construcciones olvidadas. Las enredaderas abrazando la totalidad de los árboles, como serpientes asfixiando un ratón.

Gerard se detiene al pie de la montaña, árboles y más árboles tupidos adornando la completa extensión de la magia que envuelve al bosque: Si Gerard fuese un mortal su visión no podría ver frente a él, irguiéndose orgulloso e inquebrantable, el castillo de fuertes pilares y de gruesas murallas de apariencia barroca, aunque el inicio de los tiempos podría asegurar que es bastante más viejo que eso.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a tu hogar, hermano. –Dice Ray en un intento de animar al pelirrojo, el cual tan sólo mira la construcción con melancolía.

-Perdí mi hogar en alguna parte allá atrás hace unas horas.

Ray no dice nada y tan sólo comienza a escalar las rocas, sus uñas como garras perfectas para el trabajo de sujetar su cuerpo, sus sentidos tan ágiles, hábiles y acostumbrados a esto hace que subir sea fácil, mientras que Gerard se siente un poco cansado y mareado… por que está sediento.

Las rocas con las que está hecha la montaña son enormes y tiene inclinación escarpada, los bordes sobresales de manera desigual, y hay demasiadas raíces que han crecido accidentalmente hacia el lugar incorrecto.

Gerard se abre paso usando sus uñas (de apariencia ennegrecida y resistentes como un hueso) enterrándolas sobre los bordes y hundiéndolas en la tierra para impulsarse más arriba. La subida es larga pero para ellos resulta corta, y no han pasado más de 5 minutos antes de que ambos estén de pie frente al castillo de los condenados a las afueras y a las profundidades de Berlín.

No tienen que hacer ni decir nada, simplemente las puertas están abiertas aunque las bisagras crujan y rechinen conforme se abren. No hay humanos en el jardín, sólo un montón de estatuas carcomidas por la lluvia y la tempestad pero conservadas en el tiempo, todas igual de enfermas que las pertenecientes a las del _paseo por el infierno_ (ese gran pasillo en el cual se cuelgan las fotografías de las almas capturadas al momento de morir, una terrible forma de terminar pasando la eternidad) con los rostros de las esculturas deformadas en gritos de júbilo y enfermedad, tristezas, alegrías y juegos de vida. Gerard observa con cuidado cómo al centro del gran jardín donde las espinas de las rosas crecen como estacas, hay una estatua en especial cuyo rostro está escondido entre un par de blancas manos hechas de granito, con el cuerpo encogido hacia adelante y las vértebras torácicas marcándosele a la piel de piedra, un par de alas le brotan por la espalda y aun así, siendo simplemente una estatua, la imagen del ángel llorando en sufrimiento es perturbadora.

Gerard la mira para después bajar la mirada.

Las puertas del castillo se abren para ellos como por arte de magia, pero una vez adentro ambos pueden sentir la presencia de las brujas y también escuchar los chillidos hambrientos de los murcegos escondidos en algún lugar entre las tinieblas.

Sus pisadas resuenan contra el concreto, azulejo y cerámica del suelo; las paredes se irguen con altura y esplendor, las oscuridad únicamente alumbrada por candelabros de velas hechas con cebo de oveja y humano. Todo ahí dentro apesta a muerte para el par de narices que llevan toda una existencia acostumbradas a olerlo; el aroma a sangre caliente proviene de detrás de las paredes del lado izquierdo, por lo que pueden adivinar que de ese lado es donde duermen los humanos.

Sus agudos oídos pueden escuchar el murmullo del bombeo de los corazones humanos. Incluso ahí, de pie a cientos de metros lejos, ambos vampiros pueden descifrar cuáles corazones laten con vigor, llenos de vida, y cuáles se les está agotando el tiempo.

El tiempo es un regalo, y a veces una maldición.

Sus zapatos generan un eco que rebota contra las paredes, todo está sumido en completo silencio aparte de eso. Las llamas de las velas tiemblan y se mecen con el viento provocado por las brujas, los grados menos son tan notorios para cualquiera como para los vampiros: Los vampiros habitantes del castillo ya saben de su presencia.

Los pasillos por las noches también cobran vida del mismo modo en que lo hacen en Francia, la mecánica desconocida con la que trabaja la magia es incluso un misterio para el par de condenados que simplemente siguen el camino utilizando el resto de sus sentidos.

La decoración barroca toma bastantes contrastes y el arquitecto que diseñó el castillo supo muy bien jugar con las sombras. Hay retratos tan macabros que te dejan un tinte sabor a Francisco de Goya en la boca: Hay un retrato de una mujer con el vientre partido de donde una criatura amorfa sale arrastrándose, otra más con mujeres abiertas en canal y sus crías aún unidas a ellas por el cordón umbilical amamantándose de la sangre que brota como ríos de dentro sus entrañas, hombres devorando las vísceras y la carne de los rostros de las mismas mujeres, carroñeros partiendo huesos con los dientes para lamer el sabor metálico de la medula roja, también hay otras imágenes tan contrariadas con mujeres de dientes filosos como trozos de cristales en la boca arrancándole los cartílagos de la garganta a sus amantes, pinturas de estas mismas mujeres devorando a sus propias crías. Y si te fijas bien, podrás encontrar ahí dentro la historia de los vampiros y de las brujas.

No hace falta que compartan palabras entre ellos por que no hay nada qué decir, se acompañan mutuamente en el trayecto que les queda hasta un lugar que ambos conocen muy bien por que es la entrada al infierno: Ahí es donde están los hijos de la muerte.

Cuando por fin entran a la habitación todo es oscuro a excepción de dos únicas velas colocadas al centro de una pequeña mesa de metal, con rosas y espinas de fierro talladas, tan puntiagudas y peligrosas como las reales. Cuando primeramente sus pisadas les guían dentro, desde la oscuridad dos pares de ojos rojos se iluminan desde las tinieblas, los gruñidos monstruosos de lo que sea que estén ahí no hace ni inmutar al par de vampiros.

Los gruñidos son fuertes al igual que pesadas deben ser las bestias que incorporan sus asquerosos cuerpos medio putrefactos y descarnados, poniéndose de pie. Por unos momentos lo único que se distingue a vista de ellos son sus ojos rojos tan rojos como la sangre y tan oscuros como el infierno, pero pronto ambos pesados cuerpos se mueven con cautela hacia la luz que emana de las velas y sus cuerpos se dejan ver: Son perros del tamaño de un equino pequeño, sus patas y cráneos enormes y las expresiones en sus caras son bestiales. Sus dientes parecen estacas y de sus cuerpos escurren pellejos podridos y de sus vientres cuelgan intestinos necrosados. Ambas bestias les miran con furia con esos pares de ojos paranormales.

Son Hellhounds, los perros del infierno.

Sus grandes patas resuenan al estrellarse contra el suelo, sus gruñidos son profundos y de sus bocas escurre saliva mezclada con su propia sangre y restos del cuerpo de algún humano que debió morir hace poco, y del cual los vampiros aprovecharon la carne para alimentar a las bestias.

Se acercan con sigilo, cautelosos y amenazantes, sus pesados esqueletos de una altura tremendamente aterrorizante, si un mortal les viese morirían al instante del simple terror que les producirían.

Pero Gerard y Ray no tienen nada que temer porque las bestias obedecen a su amo, y Bert McCracken está ahí para controlarlos.

-Silencio. –Ordena su vos profunda y ronca, seca como los desiertos que alguna vez fueron mares salados. Sus cabellos pegados a su cara lucen sucios y grasientos, y su expresión es tan malditamente indescifrable como siempre. Su figura fuerte como la de una muralla se detiene frente a ellos a unos 4 metros de distancia, las luces de las velas jugando con las sombras para esconder sus ojos de una manera bizarra, como si allí no hubiera nada.

-McCracken. –Pronuncia Gerard intentando mantener su tono sereno. Él hombre frente a él clava sus ojos sobre los propios y gira la cara tan sólo unos milímetros casi imperceptibles hacia la izquierda.

-Gerard, Ray. –Contesta él, las palabras escurriendo por su boca como si no le significaran nada. Ray asiente con la cabeza en forma de saludo y Gerard se mantiene postrado en su lugar. –Había oído que se dirigían a mí, me lo dijo un murciélago.

Y a Gerard le hierve la putrefacta sangre con tan sólo el recuerdo de Ryan Ross.

-Lo sentimos, señor, pero necesitamos rogarle por una indulgencia.

Bert, quien antes estaba acariciando la cabeza despellejada de una de las bestias, alza los ojos y los clava sobre Gerard a pesar de que haya sido Ray quien ha hablado.

-¿Qué es lo que han hecho? –pregunta, pero de nuevo las palabras van dirigidas únicamente a Gerard. El pelirrojo y el hombre de cabello negro frente a ellos se sostienen la mirada por lo que parece durar una eternidad, entonces Gerard se muerde el labio superior y baja un poco la cabeza.

-No pido nada para mí, Bert, sólo la pido para que le perdonen la vida a un humano.

Ray le mira sin poder creer lo que ha dicho Gerard, sin entender el por qué de la necesidad de salvarle el pellejo a algo que está condenado a la muerte desde el momento en que tuvo vida. Le observa intentando contenerse de enterrarle las garras al cuello en un intento de hacerle recordar que la muerte humana no es nada en comparación a las cadenas del infierno.

McCracken observa calculadoramente al pelirrojo, sus facciones sus duras e indescifrables, pero algo en él hace que Gerard no tenga miedo de condenarse a sí mismo, porque también algo en Bert deja presente la humanidad que nunca tuvo pero que está ahí, latente como la lava de un volcán dormido.

Además, su vida eterna lo valdría todo por Frank.

-¿Por qué quieres salvar a un humano? ¿Qué tiene de significancia su banal vida? Los humanos son mortales, Gerard, nacieron para morir. –Pronuncia el vampiro de negros cabellos mientras observa cómo cada músculo en el pelirrojo se tensa.

-Yo también nací humano y morí, pero después de las cenizas encarné en esta bestia inmortal. –Contesta él con fiereza. Bert le mira con cautela, sus ennegrecidas ojeras aún más marcadas gracias a las sombras que producen las velas. –Hay algo más allá de la muerte, y es la eternidad.

-Pero tú eras un predestinado, eso cambia a lo que se resume tu existencia.

-Pero el humano no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es.

McCracken le mira por algunos minutos más, Gerard le sostiene la mirada mientras en sus ojos se lee una fiereza tan determinada que deja callado a Raymond a su lado. Ambos vampiros se miran como si pudieran leer dentro del alma marchita del otro. Las llamas de las velas tiemblan e iluminan los mechones rojos como el fuego que le escurren por el rostro al vampiro de los ojos olivas.

-Dime Gerard, ¿este humano al cuál quieres salvar tiene algo que ver con los marcados?

El pelirrojo se muerde la lengua y aprieta sus garras contra la propia carne de las palmas de sus manos, y asiente sin cambiar la mirada segura que posee.- Sí.

McCracken sonríe.

 

* * *

 

El fhürer no fue el alma de la segunda guerra como se cree que fue; eternamente se ha pensado y se seguirá creyendo que las muertes y la desolación que azotaron Europa hace unos años fueron causadas por un solo hombre, y esa es otra de las creencias humanas que los hacen tan estúpidos; Un sólo hombre no pudo haber metido a centenares de otros más en cámaras de gas y creado jabones con su grasa, un único hombre no habría puesto el cañón sobre las sienes de los judíos, uno por uno. Una única alma humana sería incapaz de terminar así con las de miles más.

A menos que esa alma fuera inmortal, y que no fuera una, si no quizá al menos 10.

¿Entonces cuántos demonios se necesitarían para acabar con el mundo?

 

* * *

 

Cuando Dallon vuelve el sol se ha movido en el cielo como una mirada cansada o quizá triste, las copas de los árboles se mecen de un lado al otro por el viento pero a pesar de que han pasado ya varias horas, las aves no han vuelto a posarse sobre las ramas a cantar porque ellas saben que las brujas están ahí.

Sus pisadas son fuertes y las ramas se quiebran bajo estas sin intención alguna de ser sigilosas.

Frank ha caído dormido después de algunos minutos de mantenerse despierto teorizando acerca de lo que de los labios del otro vampiro ha salido, pero ahora sus sentidos vuelven a estar alerta y se incorpora hasta sentarse, recargando su lastimada espalda contra la superficie de una roca, para alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Dallon: Hay hielo ahí dentro.

El latido de su corazón se acelera con fuerza, pero intenta tranquilizarse ya que gracias a la anemia y a la reciente pérdida de sangre que aún no logra recuperar, sus niveles de hemoglobina son bajos, por lo tanto también lo es el nivel de oxigenación en su cuerpo. Se muerde el labio inferior e intenta bajar la cabeza un poco, gesto inconfundible de sumisión, mientras que la expresión corporal del otro demuestra lo contrario.

-De pie. –Ordena Dallon y su vos es tan gélida como Frank sabe que es su piel y que son los icebergs que tiene por ojos. Frank le observa perplejo durante unos segundos en los que su cerebro no reacciona, y se queda mirando las delgadas y bien pulidas facciones del vampiro que tiene enfrente: El cabello de Dallon es lacio y de color negro, incluso más negro que el propio, y su piel es tan pálida como la luz mortecina de la luna, sus rasgos son delgados y perfilados a la perfección, y sus labios son pequeños y apenas con un poco de color a diferencia de su piel.

Cuando el cerebro de Frank vuelve a reaccionar, Dallon lo tiene sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa, y sus ojos están a centímetros de los de él. Dallon es enorme y Frank demasiado bajo, así que sus pies no tocan el suelo y la camisa le corta la circulación en el cuello. -¿No me escuchaste? Te he ordenado. De pie.

Frank le mira con miedo mientras se le escapa un poco del aire que había logrado acarrear a sus pulmones, sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos están húmedos; Dallon le suelta, y su cuerpo termina impactándose contra las ramas y los guijarros puntiagudos del frío bosque Francés.

 El mayor aprieta los puños y da un paso más. –No lo volveré a repetir.

Frank tiembla, todo su cuerpo lo hace como si un calofrío le lamiera cada extremidad, como una inyección fría recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo e incrustándose en su cerebro.

Las ramas de los árboles se mueven y las hojas marchitas que están en el suelo vuelan cuando un cuerpo pesado cae cerca de ellas. Ryan está ahí, con sus mechones castaños y lacios cubriéndole casi en totalidad media cara, y con sus labios rojos y brillantes relucientes bajo uno de los último rayos que el sol tiene para dar hoy. -¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta mientras da un paso en dirección a ellos, su mirada en ningún momento posándose sobre el cuerpo del más chico.

-Estoy muerto de sed, necesito un trago. –El hielo azul brilla y el cuerpo de Frank se estremece. Dallon Weekes es un vampiro enorme e intimidante, con grandes colmillos blancos que Frank le ha visto centenas de veces en la boca y que le dan miedo de sólo pensar en tenerlos dentro; Frank no está orgulloso en decir que todos los pares de colmillos de los vampiros en el castillo han pasado por su suave y amarillenta piel, pero ninguno de ellos ha tenido ese tamaño enorme y ese filo que parecen tener los de Weekes. Pega más su cuerpo a la roca deseando poder desaparecer.

-No creo que sean buena idea, hace menos de 6 horas que bebí de él.

Dallon gruñe con fiereza y por vez primera Frank puede sentirlo como la bestia que es en realidad, las uñas de sus dedos están negras y en sus colmillos se lee la demencia y la sed. Los labios rojos de Ryan son rojos porque ha bebido ya, y su sed eterna ahora es soportable; pero el siguiente es el cuerpo maldito de Dallon. Y Frank es el único cordero disponible para devorar.

-No me importa, beberé ¡Levántate!

Los labios de Frank tiemblan como si quisieran pronunciar un millar de plegarias, y sus ojos se mueven con rapidez a los de Ryan esperando a que éste haga o diga algo más, pero Ryan simplemente le ve con los labios entre abiertos y una expresión de piedra como siempre muestra. A Frank se le escapa un lloriqueo de la boca, pero su cuerpo está tan malditamente acostumbrado y tan lleno de cruda resignación que, con piernas y pies temblorosos, se pone de pie con bastante dificultad. Todo le vuelve a doler con fuerza: Desde la costilla y la falange rota, hasta la ausencia de Gerard.

Y le duele aún más saber que le lástima más que nada el que él no esté ahí.

Sus piernas no le obedecen por un segundo en el que logra escuchar nuevamente un rugido brotar de los labios pálidos del vampiro, sus ojos están casi nublados por completo gracias a la salada y tibia humedad que muy pronto escurrirá por sus mejillas, y tiene la necesidad de abrazarse a sí mismo mientras se acerca lentamente al frío que se desprende del cuerpo del mayor.

Frank mira una vez más en dirección a Ryan esperando a por algo que nunca llega, el vampiro aparta los ojos y se cruza de brazos, todos sus músculos tensos; para entonces Frank ya está de pie y de frente a Dallon, sus tristes y temerosos ojos verdes esperando a que el mayor de una orden más.

-Descúbrete el cuello.

Frank contrae los brazos y se abraza aún más fuerte antes de soltarse y, con manos temblorosas, subir sus dedos hasta la camisa del cuello. Sus dedos están entorpecidos y la falange rota no ayuda más que en hacerlo doler más. Sus huesos se le marcan a la piel de una manera bizarra cuando descubre sus cervicales: Su piel es pálida y amarillenta gracias a la anemia, y su yugular resalta de forma bastante conveniente, gruesa y movilizando sangre, tentadora y dulzona, y aunque no es una arteria, Dallon puede escuchar la sangre moverse al ritmo de un apresurado latido.

-Ahora ven aquí. –Su vos es más suave pero igual de demandante, quizá hasta tenga un poco de cariño impregnado en ella. El cuerpo de Frank se contrae en un espasmo causado por el llanto que está comenzado a escurrir por sus mejillas, y siente miedo porque sabe que la cantidad de sangre que tiene en el cuerpo es demasiado baja, y que tan sólo un poco más y su corazón no tendrá nada que bombear.

Lo sabe a la perfección por que esa es la única regla que conoce de los vampiros en el castillo: No beber de los humanos antes de que se cumpla el plazo de 4 días desde que sirvió de alimento para alguien más.

Frank logra recordar, dentro de sus recuerdos guardados en la caja de 5 años, que una noche un vampiro de ojos amarillentos intentó beber de él dos veces en un mismo día. Había tenido tanto miedo a pesar de llevar 5 años sin conocer nada más que el dolor de un par de estacas hundiéndose en su piel. El vampiro tenía una apariencia de anciano y la piel demasiado seca al igual que sus mugrientos y fétidos labios con aroma a muerte.

La criatura había logrado hundir sus colmillos y había succionado los primeros chorros que se escurrieron por su cuello, y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido: Había otros dos rodeándolos, un rubio y un castaño que le quitaron al hombre de encima. La criatura estaba tan pérdida en el éxtasis producido por la sangre que comenzó a pelear contra los otros, repartiendo mordidas, arañazos y ruidos guturales: Frank había tenido demasiado miedo. Su cuerpo se había pegado a la pared y sus ojos estaban tan aterrorizados.

No paso mucho antes de que ambos vampiros tuvieran bajo su control al otro, ambos sosteniéndolo con las garras hundidas hasta el hueso. Y cuando salieron por la puerta, Frank pudo ver el color de los ojos de uno de los vampiros… y ahora lo sabe.

Pertenecían a Patrick.

Frank puede sentir el calor de sus lágrimas escurriendo por sus frías mejillas, y en el viento se escurren algunas risas bastante filosas provenientes de las copas de los árboles. La garganta del humano está cerca, y su vos sale quebrada y sin fuerzas cuando ruega: -Por favor…

Ryan alza los ojos y le mira, y aunque Frank los tenga puestos sobre los fríos de Dallon, sabe que la expresión ha cambiado en esos marrones sobrenaturales. También, los músculos del vampiro más joven se tensan.

-Por favor… -vuelve a rogar.

Dallon gruñe y aprieta los puños, la temperatura bajando un maldito grado más como si el cuerpo de Frank no estuviera ya temblando lo suficiente. Su expresión es fría y de puro enfado, sus uñas hundiéndose en su propia piel. –Ven…

Frank lloriquea pero sus lastimados pies obedecen, caminando con lentitud y dolor nuevamente en dirección a los vampiros. Se queda frente a Dallon, la totalidad de su existencia temblando, y baja los ojos. –Por favor…

-Expón tu cuello para mí. –Ordena, y todo en Frank se estremece, y un lloriqueo desesperado se le escapa de los labios mientras lo hace, por que, ¿Qué más puede hacer? Toda su vida se la ha pasado entre criaturas a las que no les interesa lo que él piense, a quienes no les interesa en lo mínimo si muere o vive para la madrugada siguiente.

Y la peor parte es que sabe que no importa cuánto beban de él o cuántas veces lo hagan, ni siquiera importa a cuántos más les desangren porque nunca, absolutamente nunca, lograrán calmar esa sed. La sed eterna es eso, eterna, y debe de ser el peor castigo de la existencia de los malditos.

Los dedos de Dallon apenas y rozan la sensible piel del más chico, arrancándole un sollozo de los labios, sus filosas uñas trazando primaveras sobre la fragilidad de la zona, y la punta de una hundiéndose apenas un poco en la piel, lo suficiente para sacar una gota. Frank jadea cuando siente a Dallon inclinarse sobre él para quedar casi a su altura, sus helados labios rozando su cuello. –Ruégame una vez más que no lo haga.

Frank tiembla y siente que sus piernas van a ceder, pero Dallon le sostiene por la espalda. Dallon pasa su lengua sobre la piel dejando un camino húmedo con aroma a muerte, y Frank no encuentra por ningún lado el frío que debería provocar su respiración, luego recuerda que un vampiro está muerto y no la necesita, y si lo hace es por puro hábito de su vida pasada.

Su corazón late con fuerza y alza la mirada, encontrándose con la de Ryan a 4 metros de ahí. Y aún con la noche abriéndose paso y cayendo sobre sus cabezas, puede observar que hay un brillo y una oscuridad bastante peculiar y reconocible ahí dentro: Ryan también tiene sed.

¿Qué mejor historia de miedo que el estar perdido en un bosque solitario, en un otoño frío en el que el viento ruge con fuerza como queriendo devorarlo todo, estando únicamente acompañado por dos criaturas del infierno que se alimentan de sangre humana? Y están sedientos. Y tú eres un humano.

Aún más miedo que no sabía que podía sentir se dispara en su cuerpo y, sollozando, ruega con desesperación una última vez. –Por favor, no… por favor.

Dallon sonríe, y Frank puede sentir la sonrisa crecer gracias a la presión que ejerce sobre su sensible piel. –La mejor parte de esto es cuando comienzan a suplicar por un Dios demasiado sordo, en presencia de una criatura demasiado sedienta y malvada como para escuchar.

 No hay que esperar ni siquiera dos segundos antes de que Dallon desenfunde los colmillos y los hunda sobre la frágil piel, rompiendo músculos y vasos sanguíneos a su paso. A Frank se le escapa todo el aire de los pulmones y la zona le comienza a arder como si estuviera hirviendo; jadea y se aferra a los brazos de Dallon con las uñas, incluso olvidándose de que tiene un dedo roto que duele más que la vida.

Se sujeta con fuerza gracias a un estúpido reflejo humano que le pide que se aferre a la vida que le queda, a pesar de que se esté aferrando a quién se la está quitando. Muy pronto deja de escuchar sonidos y todo se vuelve un monótono _beeep_ y un constante boom boom de su corazón, cada vez más lento, con el flujo de la sangre en sus oídos movilizándose intentando seguir nutriendo y oxigenando lo vital ahí dentro, pero cada segundo que pasa es menos volumen sanguíneo, y con cada segundo que pasa a Frank le cuesta respirar cada vez un poco más, y con cada milésima que pasa se siente más y más cansado, y con cada instante de vida que se le escapa, Frank puede ver al personaje muerte lamiéndose los labios a espera de él.

Puede sentir las cuchillas aún dentro de su carne, y también de repente puede sentir unos brazos que lo jalan intentando separarlo del vampiro, pero Frank se sigue aferrando con fuerza a Dallon, y Dallon sigue manteniendo sus colmillos dentro y sus manos sujetando a Frank.

Y todo es tan malditamente distante, el _beeep_ y los _boom boom_ haciéndose cada vez más ajenos.

Los brazos le duelen y están acalambrados una vez le obligan a soltarse de Dallon. Sus parpados están cerrados y los sonidos vuelven poco a poco a ser audibles. Intenta observar por última vez el color de la luna, como buscando por una canción de cuna antes de dormir, y sus ojos captan la enorme figura de Dallon siendo sujetada por la delgada de Ryan.

Y el cazador no parece más un cazador, sino una bestia.

 

* * *

 

Frank despierta en el medio de la noche, no hay estrellas que se puedan ver detrás de toda esa niebla y todas esas nubes intentando cubrir a la luna; ésta, por su parte, tiene una luz tan brillante que nunca podría ser cubierta del todo.

Parpadea y de inmediato siente la debilidad, todas sus articulaciones duelen y cada tramo de carne le hormiguea; La punta de los dedos los siente fríos y dormidos, y esto se traslada poco a poco al resto de su cuerpo ya que la mala circulación a la que es sometido es general.

Su garganta emite un sonido lastimado cuando empieza a ser consciente de su incapacidad para moverse, y le cuesta mucho soportar el dolor de su costilla producto de estar recostado boca abajo sobre el frío suelo de concreto. Su respiración es algo tan doloroso y costoso, más parecido a un jadeo sofocante.

Hay un movimiento entre las hierbas y el ulular de un búho, y aunque intenta saber de dónde proviene el sonido, es incapaz de hacerlo.

-Ha despertado

-Déjalo inconsciente.

Frank se remueve un poco e intenta incorporarse, pero lo único que logra es caer sobre la húmeda tierra una vez más. Sus ojos están borrosos pero puede distinguir la silueta y el rostro de Ryan, quien se acuclilla junto a él y le mira por lo que es un segundo pero que parece una eternidad; Frank tose y siente que sus pulmones se le desprenderán del cuerpo, le cuesta bastante respirar entre los temblores que le provoca el reflejo, pero para cuando ha terminado, inhala con fuerza intentando recuperarse. El vampiro se lame los labios y estira su mano hacia la cara de Frank, y el más chico está a punto de protestar cuando la mano se posa sobre su boca y un par de dedos le oprimen las fosas nasales, obligándolo a no poder respirar.

Su corazón tan cansado late con fuerza, con la poca que le queda, y sus manos intentan hacer que Ryan le suelte, pero es en vano, y lo siguiente que pasa se resume en oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que ya no está en el bosque, y una sensación de horror le recorre la columna vertebral cuando advierte que él sabe dónde está.

-Bienvenido de regreso a casa, Frankie.

Su cuerpo se estremece y se intenta levantar de inmediato con la esperanza de poder pegarse a la pared y desear desaparecer, pero sus músculos no le responden y está demasiado cansado como para siquiera intentarlo. Su visión se ha ido acostumbrando a la poca luz después de 16 años de vivir en la oscuridad, pero eso no le hace poder identificar el rostro de su nuevo acompañante, pero los 3 grados menos ya le han hecho saber que se trata de un vampiro.

El hombre da algunos pasos y sus zapatos resuenan como si de botas militares se tratasen, haciendo eco en la vacía y tenebrosa habitación. Frank intenta incorporarse y le toma un montón de tiempo antes de siquiera poder poner ambas manos sobre el suelo, luego tiene que hacer que sus músculos reaccionen y soporten su peso.

-No hagas mucho esfuerzo, quiero que recuperes la mayor cantidad de sangre posible. –Frank reconoce la cámara en la que están por que es una de las tantas por las que pasaron Pete, Patrick, Gerard y él cuando aún eran ignorantes de que tendrían que huir.

Las pisadas del hombre vuelven a resonar y el eco viaja en el aire como las hojas que el otoño mata; La criatura queda a centímetros de él, mirándolo desde arriba, y Frank sabe que debería de bajar la cabeza por que está en el castillo y esas son las reglas, pero no lo hace. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que percibí tu aroma, dime, ¿Dónde has estado?

El hombre se detiene y las manos del más chico tiemblan, pero se mantiene ahí donde está intentando encarar a quien sea que sea su nueva compañía. -¿Por qué no estás muerto, Frank? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Tu corazón no desea detenerse cuando estás en presencia del miedo, del terror?

El más chico ni siquiera intenta responder la pregunta, su mirada sigue al cuerpo que nuevamente se ha puesto a caminar ahora de un lado a otro frente a él y detrás. Sus cervicales le duelen, pero en especial la piel que le cubre el cuello se siente tan lastimada que ya puede imaginar cómo se ve: Moratones claros que conforme se unen al centro se vuelven morados y hasta llegan al negro, la piel totalmente cubierta de ellos, rastros rojos de sangre, y también puede imaginar los dos agujeros en su piel: llenos en sangre seca ahí donde su cuerpo intenta sanar la profunda y peligrosa herida.

-Yo podría llenarte la cabeza de millares de razones por las cuales sigues con vida, pero siéndote sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé-. La vos es gélida, y Frank siente una ráfaga de viento removerle el cabello. Su respiración se acelera y siente frío lamerle la nuca.

El hombre chasquea los dedos y de inmediato todo cobra vida: El ligero viento de antes se incrementa a tal fuerza de, por un minuto, ser un remolino removiéndolo todo, tirándolo todo al suelo. Frank tiene que cubrirse el rostro para que los guijarros no le golpeen a la cara o le entren a los ojos; Hay velas dispuestas en pequeñas mesas de metal gótico, y una por una se van prendiendo en cuestión de segundos hasta terminar por encenderse todas, iluminando cada rincón de la habitación, creando y acentuando las grandes y negras sombras que se mueven como si tuvieran vida.

El hombre ha desaparecido de su campo de visión. La habitación tiene cuadros y más cuadros colgados de las paredes, muertes y más muertes mirándole siendo sostenidas por un clavo, ojos vacíos pero tan llenos de nada, bizarros finales y malditas almas que se quedarían atrapadas dentro de esas pinturas por el resto de su existencia.

-¿Por qué no me suplicas que te mate, Frank? Esa es mi pregunta. –La vos proviene de todos y de ningún lugar, como si más bien fuera un eco que viene desde arriba o desde las sombras, y Frank se estremece mientras, usando las últimas reservas que le quedan, logra ponerse de pie. -¡Suplícame! –La vos es afilada e inquebrantable, y una fuerza le obliga a ponerse de rodillas nuevamente, mientras un jadeo y un grito de dolor se le escapa por la boca.

Mira hacia riba intentando encontrarse con lo que sea que le haya hecho tal presión en la espalda para que volviera a estar en el piso, pero cuando alza los ojos, del techo cuelgan decenas de criaturas parecidas a murciélagos, pero más grandes. Las criaturas chillan en cuanto le ven, todos sus ojos están enrojecidos y al centro tienen un diminuto punto negro que debe ser el portal al infierno. 

No hay más sonidos que los producidos por esas gargantas infernales, algunos le gruñen colgando de cabeza del techo, otros echan a volar y chillan revoloteando sus alas. Uno en específico extiende sus huesudas alas y se deja caer desde el techo, estrellándose frente a Frank y quedando con el cuello roto. El humano ve horrorizado cómo la criatura se incorpora y cómo su cuello se reconstruye por sí sólo, las plumas negras están cubiertas por lo que parece ser sangre.

-Puedo escuchar el latido acelerado de tu corazón, estás asustado. –Dice la misma vos, la cual Frank se había olvidado por completo hasta ese momento. Intenta identificar el lugar de dónde sea que provenga, pero de nuevo es como si viniese de ningún lugar en específico. –Quizá nunca hayas escuchado de ellos, o quizá los hayas visto en tus peores sueños, Frank, son Murcegos.

La criatura es una mezcla entre un cuervo, una rata y un murciélago, con los brillantes ojos rojos y las plumas del ave y con la larga cola y los enormes colmillos de los mamíferos. La criatura clava sus ojos sobre Frank y gira la cara hacia la derecha, inspeccionándolo. Frank aguanta la respiración unos segundos.

-Ten cuidado, se alimentan de tus miedos, y he escuchado que te sacarán los ojos si les das la oportunidad.

El animal grita un sonido totalmente horrible que logra lastimarle los tímpanos al humano, el cual tiene que cubrírselos con ambas manos durante lo que dura. La criatura extiende las alas haciendo que su tamaño parezca aumentar y da algunos pasos más encaminándose a él.

Frank extiende la mano y la mueve frente al animal, logrando así que retroceda medio metros lejos. Dentro de su boca hay cientos de colmillos en fila, uno detrás del otro, y su aliento apesta a rancio y descomposición. De las alas les escurre un líquido graso y negro, como aceite, y muy pronto el piso de granito se cubre de charcos causados por los que están aún colgando del techo.

La criatura vuelve a emitir el sonido y se vuelve a acercar apresuradamente, pero con mayor sigilo, y Frank tiene que moverse muy rápido para que la cosa no le arranque los dedos, pero eso no detiene a la criatura la cual le salta directo a la cara.

Cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza a espera del insoportable dolor.

Hay una risa después de unos segundos, una enferma y fuerte risa que le hace estremecer cada hueso y cada músculo. Abre los ojos y frente a él tiene a una criatura tan tenebrosa como macabra en su existencia: El vampiro tiene un millar de cicatrices cubriéndole el rostro, y una sonrisa en la cual cada pieza dental es afilada como los grandes colmillos que en los demás vampiros sólo vienen en 2 pares. Sus ojos son casi en totalidad negros, pero hay un punto blanco al centro que Frank tiene miedo de que sólo sea la impresión que deja el fuego de las velas.

Tiene miedo de que todo ahí sea oscuridad.

El vampiro tiene entre sus dedos al animal y poco a poco con sus uñas le desprende la cabeza del cuerpo, para luego arrojarlo contra la pared. Los demás Murcegos producen horripilantes sonidos y un montón de negras gotas siguen cayendo desde arriba, como una lluvia de petróleo.

-¿Por qué, humano? ¿Por qué no me suplicas que te mate? ¿Qué es lo que te hace querer mantenerte con vida?

El vampiro se acerca a él a grandes pisadas, y Frank se arrastra hacia atrás como si así pudiese huir de él. En su rostro se lee el terror y el latido de su corazón se puede escuchar en toda la habitación.

La criatura alza una mano y sus enormes garras resplandecen con la luz de las velas, las observa como si estuviera encantado por el brillo rojo que está sobre ellas, y luego mira a Frank.

-Si te rompo los huesos y te rebano la carne, ¿Me dirás qué es? –La criatura se acerca más y más, hasta que la espalda de Frank se golpea contra la dura y helada pared de granito. Su respiración se entre corta y ve con horror cómo la cosa se inclina sobre él hasta ponerse de cuclillas: Su aliento apesta a descomposición.

El vampiro acerca ambas manos con mucho cuidado al pecho de Frank, después le toma de las solapas de la camisa para desgarrarla con fuerza. El pecho desnudo muestra decenas de marcas negras y moradas ahí donde la sangre a escapado de sus vasos sanguíneos aun estando la piel cerrada, y se aprecia bastante bien cómo el hueso roto en su tórax sobresale haciendo un feo desastre. El humano intenta cubrir su delgado, roto y deshecho cuerpo.

La criatura suelta una carcajada. -¿Qué es, Frank? ¿Qué es?

La punta de su uña se pega a la amoratada y helada piel del humano, la mueve desde su ombligo hasta el inicio de su esternón, dejando una marca ligeramente rosa gracias a la poca presión ejercida. Luego, ejerce más y hunde la garra en el hueco de sus clavículas.

Frank suelta un grito y jadea de dolor, intentando alejarse a pesar de que no hay lugar a dónde huir y la peor parte es que nunca lo ha habido. Intenta cubrirse la zona pero la otra mano del vampiro se mueve con fuerza y le sujeta ambas manos, inmovilizándolas. Su sonrisa es tan afilada y peligrosa que Frank intenta no verla. El vampiro vuelve a reír y, sin sacar la garra de entre la carne, comienza a moverla hacia abajo, provocando que un hilito de sangre comience a brotar y manchar su estómago.

El vampiro se inclina sobre el delgado cuerpo y lame con su asquerosa, morada y puntiaguda lengua el rastro de sangre que el corte provocó. Las lágrimas de Frank son calientes, justo como el color rojo que brota de él.

-¿Qué es, Frank? ¿Qué es? –Canturrea de manera alegre, su dedo escurriendo en gotitas de sangre que deja que resbalen hasta caer sobre la cara del humano, mezclando así sus lágrimas con el color rojo.

-Por favor… -Pronuncia el más chico, y el mayor para.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? Pero si apenas estamos comenzando. –Su sonrisa es enfermamente sobrenatural, como las cosas que viven debajo de tu cama e imaginas en pesadillas, pero de igual forma su sonrisa de pequeños dientes afilados y negruzcos es hermosa. Y eso es lo más espeluznante de admitir.

-Por favor, basta… -ruega el humano intentando esconder su rostro, pero no puede por que el demonio lo sigue sujetando de las manos.

-Dime, Frank, dime qué es aquello que te mantiene con vida, dime. –Su vos es masculina y cantarina, como una melodía de cuna para antes de dormir. Sí lo piensas bien, eso tiene su significado asociado con la muerte.

El más chico jala sus brazos intentando liberarse, pero como es de esperarse, todo intento es en vano. El hombre se lame los labios y su lengua recorre sus propios dientes. –Dime, Frank ¿Es acaso algún deseo de salir? ¿O es que quieres buscar aquello a lo que le llaman familia? Si es eso, Frankie, déjame ser yo quien te diga que no la tienes.

El más chico intenta esconder su cara entre el hueco de su propia axila, el aliento del hombre le golpea a la cara y es fétido apestando a cadaverina. –Basta…

-Oh, es que no lo sabes… -Dice el hombre con algo cruel y burlón escondido en su ennegrecida iris- Ellos te rechazaron, Frank, te ofrecieron en bandeja de plata a nosotros, no fuiste creado para nada más que para servirnos; tu padre y tu madre te concibieron como pago a algunos de nuestros servicios, Frank, tu existencia se limita a esta casa, a este lugar, a ser nuestro vital alimento. –El más chico se remueve y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, algo en su cerebro repitiendo un “ _No lo escuches, no, no, no_ ” el cual ignora. -¿Pero sabes cuál fue el error en todo esto? Que estás marcado, Frank, tu existencia y tu utilidad han llegado a su fin-. escupe con asco.

El hombre le sostiene por el cuello y lo pone de pie, aún con la camisa rota y la pequeña herida cicatrizando. El menor le mira con miedo, con impotencia, pero aun así hay algo en esos ojos verdes que Zacky no logra entender qué es lo que hace ahí, como un brillo,  pero que no esperará mucho antes de destruirlo.

-Aunque no puede ser nada acerca de tus padres o de tus dos hermanos, quienes por cierto viven cómodamente en Paris justo ahora, vaya vida, haz un pacto con el infierno, paga el precio, y te irá bien; Es muy sencillo. Pero volviendo… tiene que ser algo más, Frank, ¿Qué es?

El vampiro lo acerca a su rostro y le observa de cerca, una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. De pronto todos los Murcegos comienzan a gritar y gruñir con emoción, sus filosas cuerdas vocales emitiendo un sonido tan insoportable y perturbador desde las alturas. –Creo que ya es momento de que me lo cuentes.

El vampiro arroja el cuerpo de Frank contra la pared, y el humano grita con fuerza cuando sus vertebras reciben el impacto. Dos segundos después Vengeance lo vuelve a alzar por el cuello y le mira. El maldito brillo en sus ojos sigue ahí. -¿Por qué no lo dices? No, espera, tengo una mejor idea ¡Grítalo!

Un golpe seco se escucha, seguido por un grito, y Frank nuevamente está contra la pared con el cuerpo ardiendo en dolor. Su visión es borrosa y el _boom boom_ de su corazón se está adueñando de todo lo que puede escuchar, pero sigue consciente. Las mismas heladas y ásperas manos le presionan el pecho. Zacky comienza a arañarle el estómago hasta que éste queda rojo, ardiendo, despellejado, pero sin lograr sacar sangre. Frank se revuelve y sus gritos son cada vez más fuertes y más dolorosos; Los humanos que duermen en las habitaciones de la planta baja seguramente se están tapando los oídos para no escuchar.

Frank sabe que no falta mucho antes de que la inconciencia que le está trepando por la pierna se lo trague por completo.

-¡¿Qué es, Frank?! ¡¿Quién es?!

El hombre toma una de las manos, la del dedo roto, y comienza a presionar. Cientos de puntitos de dolor inundan la visión del más chico, nublándole todo lo demás. En lo único que puede pensar en lo terrible que duele todo y lo hermoso que sería para él morir justo ahora, pero luego una imagen atraviesa su mente como una estrella fugaz. Jadea.

-¡Gerard! –Implora a la imagen que ve en su cabeza, estira la mano intentando poder alcanzarla. Puede verle ahí: vestido con esa ropa antigua que apesta a muerte y a polvo, los mechones de cabello rojo escurriéndole por la cara como debe hacer la lava en torno al sol. Sus labios son pálidos pero tienen algo de color a diferencia del resto de su piel, y su sonrisa es preciosa. –¡Gerard! –Vuelve a gritar.

La imagen se va del mismo modo en que llegó, se desvanece y no deja nada más que un rastro de lágrimas y a Frank repitiendo su nombre decenas de veces, con desesperación, implorando por alguien que no está ahí y que él sabe que no vendrá.

Justo como cuando un humano recién llegado ruega por Dios.

Entonces sus labios se le resecan y su expresión cambia a una de puro horror cuando advierte que quien está frente a él no es Gerard, sino Zacky; y que el vampiro tiene la más peligrosa y hermosa de las sonrisas que ha visto.

-¿Gerard? –Pronuncia, y Frank siente que en cualquier momento se le detendrá el corazón.- Si lo que quieres es a Gerard, traigamos a Gerard entonces.

Los Murcegos vuelven a gruñir y a revolotear en círculos antes de que las luces vuelvan a apagarse.

 

* * *

 

Gerard abre los ojos a la oscuridad de la noche a la cual ya está acostumbrado.

-¿Estás bien? –Inclinado frente a él está Ray, con sus rizos castaños cayéndole en cascada sobre la cara. Tiene sus manos sobre los hombros del vampiro, y Gerard tiene que asentir y removerse para que le suelte. –Te perdiste.

Gerard alza los ojos y le mira, algo en la expresión de Ray demuestra preocupación. –Tenemos que movernos, regresar. –El vampiro se pone de pie sin preocuparse por sacudirse la ropa. Toro le mira intentando comprender lo que dice su amigo.

-Espera, Gerard, no podemos irnos así… Aquí tenemos tu indulgencia, ya no hace falta volver, aquí tienes el perdón que necesitas para tus pecados.

Gerard le mira, una mueca de frustración y con unas ganas profundas por arrancarle la cabeza al otro vampiro, pero se detiene. –Escucha, Ray, acaba de pasar algo que ni yo mismo me puedo explicar, ha sido como un sueño, le he visto: Está en peligro, van a matarlo. No podemos quedarnos aquí y fingir que…

-Espera ¿Cómo un sueño?, Gerard ¿Te has escuchado? Nosotros no dormimos, Gerard, no tenemos sueños ni pesadillas, y aunque las tuviésemos eso es lo que son: Sólo sueños.

-Ray, por favor, no me estás entendiendo –Dice el pelirrojo mientras se tira los cabellos, sus manos tiemblan mientras recoge las pocas cosas que lleva con él. –Fue como un sueño, pero se sintió como una implantación. –Ray se queda quieto y se tensa, mirando directamente dentro de los ojos de su compañero como si buscase encontrar algo que le dijera que se está volviendo loco, pero ahí dentro todo esta cuerdo y consciente. Quizá demasiado. –No sé cómo haya sucedido pero te puedo prometer que fue una implantación, yo lo vi, Ray,  Zacky Vengeance estaba ahí, y Frank me llamaba a gritos.

El moreno se preciosa las cienes y comienza a caminar en círculos, Gerard le ve y puede notar los ligeros temblores que le recorren al otro vampiro aún y cuando él también los tiene. –Eso es imposible, nadie es capaz de implantar en la cabeza de otro imágenes que realmente están ocurriendo, y lo sabes, tienes que recordar que durante la segunda guerra lo que le implantábamos a los ángeles eran producto de nuestra propia y ennegrecida imaginación, es imposible.

-No lo es, si no fuera por Pete Wentz todos creerían que también es imposible implantar a distancia, y no lo es; Ray, debe haber otro vampiro capaz de hacerlo, y me lo está haciendo saber para que regrese, tengo que ir por Frank…

-De ser así, quiere que regreses para encadenarte al infierno, Gerard, por favor, ¡se racional! Aquí ya estás libre de pagar por tus pecados, por favor.

-Pero aún los sigo cargando, Ray, y mis pecados son la última cosa que me preocupa; Me iré así vengas conmigo como si no, y voy a hacer lo que sea por recuperarle las alas.

Ray respira hondo repetidas veces, intentando convencer a Gerard de que el humano no es más que un capricho y una verdadera perdida, que no llegarán a ningún lado de seguir así. Pero si los años le han enseñado algo a Ray Toro acerca de Gerard Way, es que es un terco, y un compañero leal. Y que llegó el momento de pagarle el favor.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

Gerard sonríe y se detiene a medio camino de recoger una prenda de ropa, Ray tiene una ligera sonrisa en los labios y una cara de resignación, pero eso es suficiente para recordarle a Gerard que algunos demonios no son tan malos, ni tan crueles.

-Eso, sobre las alas…

Ambos vampiros se tensan y se ponen alerta; La vos ha sido suave y diferente a todo lo que conocen y a lo que esperaban. Gerard desenfunda los colmillos y trata de mostrarlos, mientras Ray se pega más a él para cubrirle la espalda, por que sienten en sus putrefactos y maldecidos cuerpos, en sus instintos más salvajes, primitivos y bestiales, una sensación de peligro, de hostilidad, de algo tan diferente que no pertenece ni al infierno ni a tierra de nadie. Y no hace falta que busquen o esperen mucho más, porque frente a ambos está la silueta de un nuevo acompañante.

Y este acompañante tiene alas.

Gerard gruñe y Ray deja ver sus garras, siseando. El ángel da un paso atrás mientras pone los brazos en alto, sus zapatos parecen hechos de velo y todo él parece pintado en un blanco tan puro como el que tiñe a la luna. Los ojos de ambos vampiros centellan en negro.

-Alto, por favor, soy portador de noticias que deben escuchar.

-Silencio, te romperé hueso a hueso el cráneo y te arrancaré las alas como no te largues de aquí.

Ray luce aterrador, con los ojos negros y aún con los cabellos cubriéndole el rostro, es la pura imagen de lo que es un demonio. Deja salir un gruñido y su boca se ve totalmente negra, oscura, como si después de entrar no hubiese salida. Sus colmillos son blancos y brillan con el resplandor que se desprende de la otra criatura, el cual sigue dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás mientras intenta controlar a los demonios y al mismo tiempo mantenerse sereno.

-Alas, he venido a hablarles sobre ellas.

-Guárdate tus excusas, estoy tan sediento que no me importará desangrarte y beberme de ti hasta la última gota de tu asquerosa existencia.

Ray es quien ha hablado todo ese tiempo, ya que Gerard se limita a observar al intruso que tienen frente a ellos: Es delgado y alto, quizá un poco más alto que él, y esconde casi a la perfección el miedo. Casi.

Lo mira mientras Ray le hace retroceder. La luna está en alto y es ella quien hace parecer que el ángel brilla, tan sólo una ilusión del mismo modo en que parece que ellos están llenos de sombras.

-Por favor, se los ruego…

Ray se lame los labios y emboza una peligrosa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que prepara sus uñas y se lame sus propios colmillos. –No debiste bajar a tierra de nadie, en una noche sola, un par de demonios podrían atraparte y hacerte implorar por el fin.

-Por favor, escúchenme… -De repente el chico luce demasiado más joven que ellos, y mucho más torpe porque sin querer tropieza con una rama y cae de espaldas sobre las caídas y muertas hojas que el otoño tomó. Su expresión comienza a dejar pasar al miedo detrás de su tranquila máscara.

-Te escucharán los Hellhounds por el resto de tu mugrienta inmortalidad, confía en mí.

Y diciendo esto, Ray se arroja a él. Sus zarpas lo toman por el cuello y aprietan, el ángel es tomado por sorpresa por lo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de huir o de defenderse. Ray desenfunda los colmillos y algo macabro brilla en sus ojos. –Nos vemos en el infierno.

-Espera. –Pide Gerard. Ray se detiene, gira y le ve, y dentro de sus ojos destella el infierno y su naturaleza bestial. Los demonios fueron creados para odiar y destruir a los ángeles, nacieron para ser los soldados que podrían eliminar la presencia del cielo en tierra de nadie. Ambas criaturas son enemigas.

El ángel jadea y, aun siendo sostenido por Ray, posa su mirada temerosa en Gerard. Éste le mira con superioridad pero aun así hace un movimiento con la mano pidiéndole a Ray que le suelte, el otro le obedece sin protestar.

-Dame una razón por la cual no deba matarte justo aquí y justo ahora.

El ángel tiembla y respira profundo antes de volver a hablar, su vos ahora insegura. –He venido puesto que les debo hacer saber algo…

-No me estas convenciendo.

El chiquillo traga saliva. –Es acerca de un humano.

Gerard le mira: Algo dentro de esa cosa le resulta aterradoramente familiar y le provoca un deseo inentendible por acercarse a él y observarlo más de cerca, detenidamente. La criatura sinceramente luce indefensa y es obvio que no podría ni siquiera intentar huir de los vampiros, el ángel sabe que se ha condenado al bajar así.

Gerard sacude la cabeza y da algunos pasos lejos, sus ojos totalmente oscuros se pierden por un segundo buscando algo con ellos, antes de volver a posarse sobre los de él otro. -¿Qué humano?

El ángel intenta incorporarse pero un gruñido de advertencia por parte de Ray le hace saber que no es buena idea que lo intente. Se lame los labios y se mantiene dónde está.

-Un humano que el infierno reclama como suyo… El cielo lo hace también.

Gerard mira a esa criatura frente a él y está a un impulso de arrojarse contra su cuello y romperlo, trozarlo, despedazarlo, pero ese indescifrable algo se lo impide; en cambio, toma la oportunidad para reírse de su enemigo, por más que las palabras le hagan estragos dentro de su putrefacto y maldito cerebro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaríamos que se lleven a nuestra presa?

Hay un silencio en el que el blanco del otro se vuelve más brillante, y en el que logra ponerse de pie volviendo a su estatura y a su posición imponente. Entonces el ángel deja de lucir tan ingenuo e indefenso.

-Por que sé que le quieres salvar, Gerard, y estoy seguro de que darías todo por conseguirlo.

 

* * *

 

Las puertas del castillo están cerradas y todo está en completa oscuridad. El viento mueve las hojas de los árboles, algunas de éstas caen para quedarse en el suelo y mirar morir el otoño una vez este llegue a su fin.

El bosque es espeso y la luna lo ilumina todo por completo, la luz solar reflejándose en su pura y basta figura que ilumina el camino de los viajantes y que se cuela en las casas de los hombres que no pueden dormir, y también a ellos les ilumina como si fuese una lámpara en la mesilla de noche.

Gerard se detiene para mirar lo que se alza frente a él: El castillo. Esa enorme, lúgubre y vieja construcción que durante siglos se ha quedado escondida del ojo humano mientras se llena de polvo e historias infrahumanas. Algunos le describen como una gran mansión de dos alas y dos pisos, pero los más viejos saben que fue construido durante la edad media, por lo que un castillo es lo más apropiado.

Ese lugar le recibe con un millar de recuerdos que se creó en los pocos días en los que estuvo como invitado; Se supone que después del castigo que cumplieron en Alemania, Gerard y Pete fueron invitados a presencia el parlamento de la década, en Francia, y después de eso serían completamente libres. Pero algo se les atravesó. Mejor dicho, alguien. Y la poca consciencia humana que le quedaba a Gerard guardada en su ridículo, estropeado y putrefacto corazón, le obligó a tomar los cargos de sus pecados y afrontar sus tragedias. Quizá también fue por algunas otras cosas que se esconden del lado izquierdo del alma, y que fingen morir al renacer después de las cenizas.

Su corazón por algún motivo inexplicable intenta trabajar: Sus músculos cardiacos se contraen en una sístole y una diástole bastante errada e irracional, puesto que la sangre que tiene dentro está totalmente cuajada y descompuesta, y él está muerto. Tal acción no es más que un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue una reacción a la emoción, a la ansiedad, al miedo. Gerard ni nadie podría explicarlo o lo intentaría siquiera.

Ray le palmea el hombro y le insiste en seguir caminando, si estuviesen en otras situaciones y en otros acontecimientos fácilmente podrían haber llamado en el viento a por una brugger, y ella podría haberlos traído con la única cuestión de mover un dedo y tocarles; pero no pueden delatar que están en camino, por más que sean conscientes que lo más probable es que ellos ya lo sepan.

Gerard se obliga a seguir avanzando mientras intenta encontrar en el aire algún rastro que le dé la pizca de esperanza que necesita para seguir adelante, mientras que intenta negarle la entrada a todos esos pensamientos que le gritan que Frank no está aquí ni estará.

Las verjas que rodean la propiedad siempre están abiertas para entrar, pero cerradas para salir. Es casi imposible abrirlas desde dentro, y no hace más falta que empujarlas un poco por fuera para que puedas abrirte paso entre ellas. El metal chirria y las puertas se balancean por unos segundos gracias a la fuerza ejercida y al viento, el cual de repente aumenta, y los silbidos que trae cargando son como un soplido fantasmagórico susurrándose directamente al oído.

El jardín es tan diferente de noche a lo que es de día, que de un humano verlo, éste perdería su cordura; Los pastos están secos como si hubiesen sido incendiados, no hay flores y las hierbas que crecen son hiedras y plagas. Las matas de calabazas, zanahorias y papas que están enterradas bajo tierra apestan a cadáver, y lo más impresionante de ver es cómo los árboles que de día son verdes, exuberantes y frondosos, de noche son simples troncos marchitos, con ramas tan delgadas y sin ninguna hoja, y de al menos de una de las ramas cuelgan cadenas y o cuerdas con un nudo corredizo listo para ahorcar.

También en la oscuridad se escuchan gruñidos de perros, y si agudizas muy bien los sentidos podrás oler el hedor a cadaverina a cientos de metros, y podrás ver esos brillantes ojos rojos observándote como si pudieran atravesarte el alma. Se escuchan las cadenas que mantienen atados a los hellhounds, y Ray gruñe por que sabe que eso es mala señal: Las bestias deberían estar sueltas para desmembrar a cualquier intruso, y el que estén encadenadas más bien les deja un amargo sabor de boca por que ahora es completamente seguro asegurar que los habitantes del castillo esperan a alguien.

Gerard tan sólo aprieta con mayor fuerza los puños y se mantiene avanzando.

Las puertas que llevan al portal del infierno se irguen frente a ellos: Negras y completamente metálicas, con engranes oxidados y esquinas enmohecidas. Las gárgolas de fierro les dan la bienvenida con sus hocicos abiertos y una expresión fiera que podría ser confundida entre terror y altanería. Ambos ponen las manos sobre las puertas y ejercen presión sobre ellas, haciendo que están cedan y con un crujido les dejen entrar al recibidor: El gran salón los recibe con una alfombra de color rojo impecable que durante siglos ha estado ahí, hay algunas velas encendidas iluminándolo todo, y cuadros de apariencia normal con ojos normales que te siguen por la habitación no importa hacia dónde te muevas.

Gerard queda de pie frente a las 3 divisiones, las cuales adivina pertenecen a la cocina y a las dos alas laterales.

-No sé qué debemos hacer a partir de aquí. –Pronuncia el moreno sin importarle el bajar la vos, pues ya se ha acoplado a la idea de que el infierno entero le está escuchando.

Gerard da algunos pasos sigilosos en dirección a la izquierda, y sus pulmones se hinchan en el dulce, caliente y vivo aroma proveniente de los corazones humanos que duermen tranquilamente con costras y moratones causados por dientes y garras. Sus sistemas se embriagan con el aroma a sangre y su garganta se cierra un segundo, la sed trepándole por el esófago a gran velocidad. Ray advierte la tensión en los hombros de su amigo, pero no hace por ofrecerle que beba de algún humano por que sabe que el tiempo es algo que están a punto de perder.

Todo está perfumado en el aroma a hierro que se convierte en algo insoportable, algo que ambos vampiros no pueden ignorar por más que lo intenten. Ambos sienten la necesidad de beber crecer más y más por que el aroma embriaga todos sus sentidos, impidiéndoles pensar con claridad. Ray extiende las uñas y Gerard intenta controlarse dando algunos pasos atrás, pero la tentación es fuerte y más por que ambos son hijos de la serpiente y de la manzana.

-No lo huelas. –Advierte Gerard mientras el mismo se sostiene la cabeza y se obliga a dejar de inspirar, pero Ray ya está lo suficientemente perdido como para notar que todo eso es terroríficamente anormal, que parece planeado, como si alguien quisiera llevarles hasta las habitaciones donde esos humanos rebosantes en sangre les están esperando. Como una trampa.

De pronto el chillido y el batido de las alas de una criatura se escucha por sobre de ellos, y ambos giran sus despiertos sentidos para ver cómo el murcego, rechoncho y torpe, choca contra una de las paredes y cae contra el granito. Trae algo en el hocico demasiado grande que es lo que le ha provocado el desequilibrio y le ha hecho chocar, Gerard se acerca a él para saber de qué se trata, y mientras más se acerca, el aroma se profundiza más y más. Cuando lo tiene de frente, el murcego se ha recuperado casi por completo y le bufa en amenaza mientras intenta cubrir el brazo humano que tiene, con su cuerpo.

Entonces Gerard reacciona y da unos pasos atrás, chocando con el cuerpo de Ray el cual sigue embrujado por el aroma.

-¡No lo inspires! –Gerard sostiene a Ray por los brazos justo a tiempo para evitar que el vampiro se lance contra el murcego en un intento por arrancarle de las mugrientas patas la carne y el hueso desprendido del que gotea sangre aún caliente. Entonces Gerard advierte que por más que agudice el oído, no puede escuchar ni una sola respiración proveniente de las habitaciones.

La realización le golpea a la cara con un golpe seco y fuerte.

-Los están matando. –Dice y jala a Ray por el brazo, caminando a prisa hacia el lado derecho, lejos del aroma a sangre.

-¿Qué?

-Los están matando, es una trampa, los están desangrando para nosotros. –De pronto Ray también es consciente de lo que sucede y se queda quieto un segundo, procesando la información. Comienza a seguir a Gerard, el cual, camina entre pasillos y más pasillos como si tuviese un mapa gravado en la memoria, a pesar de que cada noche todo cambia dentro del castillo. Ray no tiene que preguntar puesto que algo le dice que Gerard conoce por dónde pisa gracias a que vagabundeó por ahí, quizá espiando el aroma de Frank.

Todo el lugar sigue apestando a la carnada, dulce, fragante sangre aromatizando cada rincón y cada esquina. Seguramente los demás vampiros que habitan el castillo se están dando un banquete, por que es imposible que resistan a los estragos que provoca esto en la sed eterna.

-¿Distingues su aroma? –Pregunta una vez más el vampiro, mirando hacia todos lados y con los sentidos tan alerta que puede escuchar cómo se arrastran los gusanos sobre algunos cuerpos ya muertos.

-No lo sé, hay muchos… -Gerard aprieta los ojos y se presiona las cienes, su olfato intentando encontrar el hilo que lo lleve a Frank, pero hay tantos olores…

-Estoy seguro de que sigue vivo, esos malditos nos han tendido una trampa… -Dice Ray, y de repente las velas comienzan a parpadear y la temperatura baja algunos grados. –Gerard…

El mayor se queda quieto y se gira, sus ojos centelleando y sus ennegrecidas garras luciendo tan amenazantes como luce su expresión. Sus cabellos rojos se mecen sobre su rostro, y en sus ojos arden los 7 anillos del infierno.

-Muéstrate para que pueda trozarte el cuello y arrancarte los órganos uno a uno.

El pasillo está en completo silencio y las llamas de las velas siguen amenazando por apagarse; Los ojos de Ray lucen peligrosos, pero la expresión corporal y el destello de los filosos colmillos de Gerard le dan la apariencia de un verdadero monstruo.

Se escucha un ligero sonido indescifrablehaciendo eco en el total silencio de la habitación, los segundos pasan tan lentos pero todo parece ir tan a prisa.

Ray se prepara para atacar.

-¿Así es cómo saludas a tus viejos amigos? –Resuena una gélida vos que rebota en las cuatro paredes, tensando por un momento los hombros de ambos; Luego, un rostro conocido sale desde las sombras y muestra una enorme, hermosa y sedienta sonrisa. –Por que yo esperaba algo mejor que eso.

Gerard le mira un momento, observando cada detalle, pasando desde su ropa tan rasgada y tan llena de mugre, hasta los botones que le faltan en el cuello por la presión que ejerció alguien sobre ellos hasta reventárlos, se detiene durante lo que parece una vida sobre las marcas moradas que le cubren el cuello como si de un collar se tratase, hasta llegar a esos sucios, enmarañados y manchados de sangre, cabellos rubios.

Gerard sonríe.

 

* * *

 

-¡Tú!

El menor se mantiene con la espalda recta y el mentón arriba, sus ojos castaños brillando gracias a la luz que proviene de las velas. Se sujeta las manos por detrás en un intento por esconder cuando empiecen a temblar, por que por más que parezca un personaje de circo, Ryan nunca ha sido bueno con las máscaras.

El hombre se truena los dedos y aprieta los puños hasta ver sus nudillos teñidos en un blanco fantasmagórico, como si el color pálido de su piel no fuese suficiente. Los 3 personajes presentes están sumergidos bajo toneladas de tierra, rocas y huesos de los cadáveres que alguna vez fueron enterrados ahí mil años atrás.

Sus ojos están oscuros, con esas iris y esa esclera totalmente negra que se termina uniendo con la pupila, creando así una ilusión óptica de que en sus ojos reina la oscuridad.

Dallon se remueve al otro lado de la cueva. Sus manos están unidas frente a su regazo y su expresión es fría como un hielo e inhumana como la de un cadáver. El fleco de su cabello le cubre uno de los ojos y sus labios están completamente rectos. Su vista no se mueve de ambos hombres.

-¡Tú, idiota! ¡Haz sido tú!

-No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando. –Contesta el menor, sus labios temblando un poco mientras lo dice.

Zacky suelta un gruñido y al segundo después lo tiene sosteniendo del cuello, sus garras hundiéndose tan profundo en la piel del otro que incluso se clava y perfora los cartílagos de la laringe. –No juegues conmigo.

Cuando lo suelta, Ryan cae al suelo y por alguna razón inexplicable comienza a toser sangre tan roja y brillante, como la de un humano vivo, y se queda perplejo al verla.

-¿Te gusta la mortalidad, imbécil? –Escupe Vengeance, y Ryan alza los ojos totalmente sorprendido de darse cuenta de que sus pulmones le están exigiendo por respirar, necesita oxígeno.

Y su corazón está bombeando.

-¡Tú fuiste el bastardo que les aviso! ¡Tú y tus malditas brujas!

-No tengo idea de qué… de qué hablas. –De sus labios escurre sangre y más sangre a una cantidad alarmante, pero más le alarma saber que la necesita para seguir con _vida_.

-No, no juegues conmigo… -Zacky luce tan amenazante, tan diabólico, tan enfermo, tan enfurecido. Sus pisadas resuenan en los túneles de junto. -¿Crees que me tragaré tu farsa de que no has sido tú él que le ha implantado esas imágenes a Gerard? ¿Me crees tan estúpido?

Entonces, y ante la atenta mirada gélida de Dallon, Ryan sonríe. –En efecto, no creí que lo fueras. Te ganaste todos mis respetos y mis aplau-

El vampiro es incapaz de terminar la oración por que las enormes garras de Zacky le oprimen el cuello, de tal manera que sus cervicales estén intactas, pero que por su garganta no pueda pasar aire.

\- No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero déjame agradecerte: Hiciste justo lo que yo quería, lo trajiste hasta aquí. Esta será la última vez que el mundo escuchará de ti, Ross; Dallon se encargará de encadenarte al infierno… Pero antes, haré que los murcegos te saquen los ojos para que así no puedas ver nada más en tu maldita existencia ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Zacky lo deja caer al piso y de inmediato las cosas que cuelgan desde el techo comienzan a gruñir y gritar con emoción, sus seres infernales y sus hambres infinitas haciendo que revoloteen sobre ellos, ansiosos por cumplir con lo que su amo les prometió.

Dallon da un paso al frente, sus ojos de hielo ahora clavados sobre la figura humana e indefensa de Ryan. El menor aprieta sus propias manos, cierra los ojos y deja salir una última sonrisa.

-Nos veremos en el infierno.

Entonces todo se vuelve un remolino de murcegos intentando pelearse por quién se comerá sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

El chico sonríe de vuelta, sus piezas dentales totalmente blancas y sus labios terriblemente rojos. Ray le mira durante un segundo más sin bajar la guardia.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien. –Dice Gerard mientras le pone una mano sobre el hombro y aprieta con cuidado, el más chico vuelve a embozar una sonrisa que se borra de su rostro a los pocos segundos.

-Lo mismo digo, Gerard, pero justo ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. El parlamento está aquí.

Ray observa con bastante cuidado cada detalle del nuevo vampiro que se les ha unido: Tiene las ropas hechas girones y la piel blanca está cubierta en restos de carbón, hay sangre en los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue su camisa, pero sobre todo sus ojos caen sobre las marcas que tiene en el cuello y el aroma dulzón que desprende de él.

El chico advierte la atenta mirada de Toro y se gira a encararlo, hay hielo inquebrantable dentro de ese par de orbes azules que no le dan buena espina -¿Quién es él?

Gerard suelta al más chico y se gira hacia su otro amigo, su sonrisa borrándosele un poco al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Perdona, que descortés de mi parte… Mi nombre es Patrick.

El susodicho extiende una mano totalmente fina y blanca, con las garras un poco sucias y gastadas. Ray duda por un segundo, pero después de obtener una mirada de Gerard, toma la mano apenas lo suficiente para no ser descortés. El rubio junta los labios y se disculpa, volviendo a encarase a Gerard.

-¿Parlamento? ¿Están todos aquí? –La vos del pelirrojo suena apresurada, y se tiene que morder el labio para resistirse la urgencia de correr en busca de Frank. Ya que el parlamento significa que hay predestinados por convertir, o marcados por matar.

El rubio pasa su lengua contorneando sus labios, como saboreándolos. –Todas las cillas están ocupadas, excepto dos.

El cuerpo de Gerard se pone rígido y la sonrisa se le borra. Hay una pregunta muda en la comisura de su boca que no logra articular, pero que Patrick puede leer y a la cual responde con una mirada triste y una negación.

-Me temo que no sé nada de él…

Algo en Gerard termina por dolerle más si es que eso es realmente posible, algo completamente diferente a lo que siente al pensar que puede llegar demasiado tarde y perder a Frank, un miedo aterrador, algo tan enterrado a su pecho que tendrían que extirparle el alma para sacarlo de ahí: Y eso es el sentimiento que le une a Pete Wentz.

Quizá Pete y él no se conocieron en las mejores circunstancias y su amistad no nació del fruto que se siembra un día y se recoge al siguiente, es importante aclarar que ambos fueron tan iguales en ciertas cosas que los hacían odiarse, pero tan diferentes en otras más que les hacían unirse. Los mejores amigos, quizá más que eso. Pete Wentz es incluso más que un hermano para Gerard.

Patrick agacha la cabeza y se muerde las mejillas por dentro, sus ojos escondidos detrás de algunos rubios mechones de pelo que le cubren de que sea visto en la debilidad. Pero Gerard lo sabe: también le duele que no esté Pete, que quizá no esté en ningún lado y que nunca vuelva a estar, que ni siquiera vuelva a ser un algo, que su alma para este entonces esté tan condenada al olvido, en la que su existencia ni siquiera pueda conservarse como un recuerdo.

El pelirrojo le palmea el hombro y Patrick alza la mirada para regalarle una sonrisa triste, llena de pasados y recuerdos que no importan ya.

-Sé que está bien, Pat, Pete siempre ha sabido zafarse de todas en las que se mete.

Patrick esconde una sonrisa tímida mientras asiente, sus mejillas con un toque ligero en color. –Quizá de todas, pero nunca de mí.

Y Gerard lo sabe, lo entiende, y ¡Demonios! También lo siente; sabe lo mucho que ambos chicos tuvieron que pasar para intentar ser libres, para poder amarse sin un ojo espiando en cada esquina y una cuerda y un azote en cada mano, entiende que lo que ambos tuvieron es mucho más de lo que se puede contar en una vida, por que incluso tuvieron que morir para seguir escribiendo su historia, y puede sentir perfectamente cómo es que el corazón de Patrick, aquel niño que se esconde tras la excusa de ser un vampiro, sigue latiendo malditamente enamorado de un hombre que en definitiva no nació para amar. Puede sentir que Pete Wentz sigue enterrado en su pecho por más que pasen los siglos y por más heridas que éstos le dejen; Patrick seguirá enamorado de él hasta el resto de sus días.

* * *

 

Gerard inspira pero todo el aire sigue impregnado en el aroma dulzón de la sangre de los ahora muertos humanos que yacen en el piso de abajo, no hay rastros de Frank por ningún lado, y por más que lo intente tampoco encuentra algo que le lleve a encontrarse con Ryan y Dallon.

Se jura a sí mismo que en cuanto los encuentre los hará pagar con toda la ira que está en sus manos poseer.

-Ya he revisado, todas las habitaciones están vacías. –Murmura el rubio después de notar las miradas furtivas y sigilosas de sus compañeros. –Todos deben de estar abajo en el festín.

-No, eso de atrás fue una trampa. –Dice Gerard con una vos gélida y dura. Patrick niega con la cabeza y se lame los labios.

-Están en festín por que ya han encontrado al otro humano, y le han matado. –Gerard se detiene en seco, sus ojos inspeccionando los rasgos de Patrick para decidir si el rubio habla en serio. Sus ojos se clavan dentro de los de Patrick, casi hasta llegar a su alma, pero no encuentra nada que pruebe que lo que ha escuchado es mentira.

-¿Y Pete…?

Patrick da un giro brusco, entrando hacia uno de los pacillos de la derecha, y Gerard sabe que intenta evadir a toda costa el nombre. –Al humano le han rebanado el cuello y servido su sangre en copas de vino, y ha sido Zacky quien se ha bebido de él hasta el último rastro de vida. No quedo nada que pueda ser usado para revivir las cenizas.

Ray tiene los ojos puestos sobre cada pared y cada adorno, cada centro de mesa y cada cuadro colgando de un clavo. Sus garras siempre listas para hundirse en la carne de ser necesario, y sus colmillos siempre afilados a espera de algo que sabe que no falta mucho para que pase. Todo en el castillo es nuevo para él, desde la decoración hasta el tipo de tierra que se mete dentro de sus zapatos, el área de Francia que es gobernada por el infierno es tan diferente en tantas cosas a cómo es en Alemania, y él sabe muy bien que de haber una emboscada, no habría posibilidades de huir por que este no es su territorio, y no lo conoce.

-¿Dónde le han encontrado? –Pregunta el mayor después de que Patrick los haya guiado dentro de otro pasillo. Sus pisadas resuenan y hay algo en la forma con la que Patrick intenta evadir las preguntas que hace que Gerard se fije muy bien en los detalles: El color rojo de sus labios le delata que no hace mucho que ha bebido, y las marcas en su cuello para entonces ya se deberían de haber borrado.

El rubio vuelve a girar a la derecha y después les hace entrar a una cámara con las luces de las velas parpadeando, ambos le siguen de cerca sabiendo que él conoce mejor el camino de lo que ellos lo hacen.

Pero Patrick nunca les pregunto a dónde deseaban llegar.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Pregunta Ray mientras recupera el paso después de haberse perdido unos minutos observando algunos de los retratos. Los ojos de las almas atrapadas dentro de ellos le siguen con una mirada llena de miedo que de pronto siente como si fuese suyo.

-Pat…

El nombrado se detiene.

Gerard inhala con fuerza mientras encara a Patrick, aunque este tiene la mirada en un millar de cosas, menos en él. -¿Dónde le encontraron?

El rubio da un paso más y suspira, encogiéndose de hombros. –Un vampiro con aspecto ridículo lo trajo arrastrando hace dos noche, la misma criatura se aferraba al demonio como si fuese un pilar del cual sostenerse, pero es comprensible, al humano le faltaban los ojos…

Gerard se queda quieto, su respiración entrecortada y la temperatura que se desprende de su cuerpo baja 2 grados. Intercambia una mirada rápida con Ray, aunque al mayor no le afecta ni le importa en lo más mínimo la nueva información. Gerard traga saliva pesadamente, cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa. –Insiste el rubio, pero Gerard se queda quieto donde está.

-Dime, Pat… dime cómo lucía el vampiro que lo trajo hasta aquí.

El rubio aprieta la mandíbula y se gira a encararlos, esconde las manos detrás de su espalda y trata de encontrarse con la mirada de Gerard, pero sólo logra captar la de Ray. Suspira. –No sé, ropas rojas con excesivos adornos, como si fuese miembro de un circo, un atuendo ridículo.

Gerard cierra los ojos durante un segundo, un segundo que quisiera que durase años, eternidades enteras; su mente pronunciando pequeños “ _no, no…_ ” mientras da un ligero paso atrás, casi imperceptible por los otros dos. Se muerde el labio inferior y forma puños con ambas manos, enterrándose sus propias garras a la piel del mismo modo en que una realidad se le martilla al cerebro, una realidad que por más verdadera que se sienta, Gerard no la quiere aceptar.

Finalmente abre los ojos, pero algo ahí dentro ha cambiado.

Toro también lo advierte en toda la postura de Gerard, la cual se ha inclinado un poco al frente pero que se las arregla para seguir luciendo con la espalda recta, mostrando su estura y su complexión muscular. Las sombras se acentúan por debajo de sus ojos creando una bizarra imagen como si fuesen enormes moratones negros, la piel pálida lo luce aún más bajo las pocas luces, y el rojo de la cera de las velas se refleja en agujero negro que es su pupila.

-¿Dónde está? –Su vos resuena en toda la cámara, venenosa, fatal, sobre humana. Las luces y sombras le deforman el rostro hasta que parece un muerto, como si la piel se le hubiera pegado al hueso y las grandes ojeras fueran los cuencos vacíos. Una ilusión óptica típica de los habitantes del infierno.

Patrick da un paso atrás. -¿Gerard?

Pero el mayor no espera ni una respuesta, ni un movimiento ni cualquier otra acción cuando se arroja contra el cuerpo del rubio, sus cuerpos colisionan en un golpe seco. Patrick, tomado por sorpresa, se golpea la cabeza y la espalda con fuerza al suelo de granito. Gerard le sostiene por el cuello, una expresión monstruosa decorando su cara, una expresión que ni siquiera les has visto a los demonios que embrujan tus sueños ni en tus peores pesadillas. –¿Dónde está?

Patrick se remueve un segundo y jala aire dentro de sus pulmones, su corazón bombeando con rapidez. Su cabeza duele y sus costados le escuecen, pero también el resto de su cuerpo es un gran foco de dolor. Aún no se recupera de lo que le hizo Zacky hace 2 noches.

-¡Gerard! –Grita Patrick entre medio jadeo cuando siente uno de los huesos de su brazo romperse, un feo _crack_ es escuchado provenir de ahí, y un desgarrador grito sale de sus labios.

-Gerard… –Ray intenta separarlo del cuerpo delgado del menor, pero el pelirrojo gruñe en amenaza y se mantiene dónde está. –Mírate, eres un maldito mortal y me has atraído hasta aquí ¿Para qué? ¿He? ¿A qué te has rebajado? –Le sisea de forma venenosa, las venas en su cara y brazos marcándose cada vez un poco más. El pecho de Patrick sube y baja con rapidez, sus costillas siendo aplastadas por el peso del mayor, y el dolor insoportable le arranca jadeos de la boca. Patrick gira la cara hacia un lado, queriendo esconder su rostro.

-¡Dime dónde está, dónde le tienen!

Por que desde el momento en que Patrick Stump describió al sujeto que trajo a Brendon esa noche, Gerard supo que estaba mintiendo, por que hace dos noches Ryan Ross estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con él. -¡Me mentiste!

Como el silencio sigue, Gerard toma entre una de sus manos el brazo de Patrick y lo gira ahora hacia el otro lado, escuchando un nuevo _crack_ totalmente enfermo y un nuevo grito. El menor se revuelve en agonía, gotas de sudor le escurren por el rostro mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre espesa le escurren desde donde el hueso astillado le ha lacerado la piel.

Gerard sabe que lo que Patrick es en este momento no es nada natural: La capacidad para volver a un inmortal en mortal, sólo la tienen los hijos de la muerte. Zacky Vengeance, por ejemplo.

Le ha engañado, le ha mentido, todo este tiempo creyó que la trampa sería si seguían sus instintos y bebían de los humanos carnada, pero al parecer perdió de vista que el infierno es demasiado cruel como para hacerlo tan sencillo. Demasiado cruel por que lo ha puesto a uno de sus mejores amigos en contra suya.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Gerard le toma por el cuello y comienza a apretar, sus dedos cerniéndose más y más en torno a la sensible piel amoratada. Patrick intenta hacer que le suelte, revolviéndose y dando patadas que no sirven para nada. Y lo único que puede ver son los ojos de Gerard, eso ojos que tan sólo hace unos días le había visto con cariño y esperanza, ahora le miran como si allí dentro no existiera nada.

Como si la parte que mantiene humanizado a Gerard hubiese muerto.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo, un espectáculo realmente entretenido, lástima que ya sea hora de dejar caer el telón. –Una vos gélida pronuncia frente a ellos, sus botas negras brillando gracias a las luces. Gerard se levanta y de inmediato está frente a Zacky, su mano a centímetros del desnudo cuello ajeno.

Pero Zacky sonríe y niega con la cabeza, la mano de Gerard se ha quedado quieta ahí donde quedo. –Te metiste con una de mis piezas, Gerard, y no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

Sin mover un solo músculo, Zacky obliga al pelirrojo a arrodillarse frente a él. El cuerpo entero de Gerard pone resistencia, sus músculos intentando liberarse de la presión invisible, pero es en vano. –Así que sí lo que quieres es jugar, ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a jugar!

Las llamas de las velas se encienden y alcanzan una altura para nada normal, las sombras se distorsionan y parecen bailar en torno a la flama, y un montón de chillidos se escuchan provenir desde el techo. Gerard hace su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse pero sólo logra girar la cabeza para encontrarse con que Ray está en la misma posición, sólo que él las manos las tiene por detrás como si estuviesen hatadas en una forma dolorosa.

Patrick se ha levantado del suelo y está tosiendo sangre, se recarga en una de las paredes mientras intenta recuperarse. Y Gerard siente odio y sed por venganza, pero también siente pena, por que Patrick valía mucho más para él de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-¿Te gustan los juegos, Gerard? Yo sé que sí, escuché que te gusta arrojar a los humanos al suelo, meterles una bala a la pierna para que no puedan huir, y sonreír mientras les dices cómo es que vas a beberte de ellos hasta la última gota de su sangre-. Pronuncia, y sus referencias a la época nazi no causan mayor efecto en Gerard, por que en realidad lo que le importa justo ahora es salir. –Escuché también más cosas que se remontan a mucho antes, Gerard, mucho, mucho tiempo antes de todo esto… Escuché que fuiste quemado por matar a tu hermano.

De repente, todos los movimientos cesan y el cuerpo de Gerard se queda completamente quieto, quizá demasiado. Su mirada se pierde entre el suelo y la burla pintada en el rostro de Vengeance, en sus manos, en su aliento, en el ligero temblor de su piel. Después de algunos segundos, sus pulmones le exigen oxigeno que no necesita, y tiene que jalar una gran bocanada de aire antes de alza los ojos nuevamente a Zacky.

Y algo dentro de él que había enterrado bajo toneladas de tierra, se remueve buscando volver a salir.

-Oh, ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? –Pronuncia el mayor, y Gerard está atento a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, logrando notar que no están solos: Hay algunos hombres que Gerard puede reconocer como sirvientes acechando desde las sombras con copas de sangre dispuestas para su amo. Zacky da algunas pisadas más antes de coger una de las copas de líquido rojo para de llevársela a los labios. –Fue hace tanto tiempo, Gerard, que no me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado… y también tuvo que ver quizá que le hayas matado, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Gerard? Sólo tenía 12 años…

El pelirrojo intenta ponerse de pie para así poder arrancarle la lengua al otro vampiro, para hacer que se calle. Gruñe y grita en frustración cuando es incapaz de levantarse, se muerde la lengua y golpea con un puño al suelo hasta despellejarse los nudillos.

-Déjame decirlo, Gerard, permíteme hacerlo-. Dice en forma burlona, sus ojos oscureciéndose más al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se amplía, llena de enfermedad y demencia. –Lo mataste para así salvarte tú.

-¡Mentira! –Gruñe con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales, pronunciándolo con una vos totalmente bestial, perdida en el horror, el rencor y el odio.

-Le mataste por que pensaste que así te salvarías tú, le mataste por que esa es y siempre ha sido tu naturaleza, Gerard: Eres un monstruo, la bestia que te persigue en el bosque en los cuentos de hadas, la pesadilla que te rasguña y muerde al dormir, el asesino que te persigue por las calles de Paris tan sólo para saciar su sed.

Y cada palabra que pronuncia es más arrastrada que la anterior, y se vuelve más y más fuerte, más venenosa, llena de odio y desprecio.

-Tu fuiste el que ofreció a su pequeño humano como pago al personaje muerte, Gerard, por que tenías miedo, estabas aterrado de morir; Cambiaste su vida por años más de la tuya, sin siquiera saber que desde mucho antes de existir ya estabas condenado a la vida eterna, y dime, Gerard ¿Vale la pena ser inmortal?

Hay un gran silencio en el que sólo se escucha la respiración pesada de Gerard, la de Patrick, y la de alguien más. Pero sobre todo se escucha un pequeño llanto, un ligero, diminuto y casi imperceptible llanto provenir desde donde termina la sala y prosigue el pasillo. Y a parte del de Patrick, un ligero corazón lucha por seguir bombeando la poca sangre que le queda.

Gerard alza los ojos y algo dentro de él también produce un enfermo _crack_ cuando sus ojos se topan con Frank: Su cuerpo está tan pálido, tan delgado, las ojeras tan marcadas, la piel pegada a los huesos, pero sobre todo las lágrimas calientes que le escurren por las mejillas y que van a parar a su cuello, donde un par de marcas llenas de sangre cuajada les esperan para mezclarse en un color rosado, como la vez que Frank tenía sed y Gerard le dio agua a beber de la misma botella en la que él llevaba su reserva de sangre.

Y todo dentro de él duele.

-Vamos, Gerard, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Frank lo que le hiciste a tu hermano? ¿Por qué no le dices cómo fue que lo intercambiaste del mismo modo en que su familia lo dio a él?

-Frankie… -susurra Gerard, pero el muchacho no deja de mirar al piso y su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

-Cuéntale cómo fue que te metiste a la cama de tu hermanito y cómo le rebanaste el cuello, cuéntale cómo se sintió rebanarle la carne y cortarle la lengua para que no gritara, dile, Gerard, dile cuánto disfrutaste de cortar en cuadritos sus músculos y vaciar toda la sangre en un balde que se suponía debía estar relleno en leche para que él tomase al desayunar.

Zacky sigue pronunciando aquello mientras la temible sonrisa se le extiende más y más por el rostro hasta llegar a ser deforme, hasta adquirir una forma inhumana y monstruosa, hasta que los labios casi le toquen los oídos, y de esa cosa de pesadilla en la que se ha convertido su sonrisa, sobresalen el montón de dientes filosos, como lo de los murcegos, pequeñas dagas llenando de un negro tan negro su boca, y una oscuridad creciéndole por la garganta.

La imagen es perturbadora de ver incluso para los demás vampiros presentes.

-Ahora te daré la oportunidad, Gerard, de ser tú quien le mates. –Pronuncia, y de inmediato los ojos del pelirrojo están sobre la criatura del infierno. Un par de huesos delgados y negros que simulan ser alas le salen por la espalda, pero de ellos no salen plumas ni un blanco resplandor producido por la luna. –Es tu oportunidad, te ofrezco una indulgencia y algo más: Puedes ser tú quien le mate al ritmo y de la manera que desees, puede ser rápido o lento, pero tú y yo sabemos que prefieres hacerlo con calma por que así puedes sentir cómo la vida se les escapa, y eso te provoca placer.

El pecho del mayor se mueve con fuerza, sus mechones rojos cayéndole sobre la cara creando un desastre. Frank, por su parte, no hace ademan de correr ni de llorar, simplemente se queda ahí: Roto, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Hace unas horas de que Zacky Vengeance le quebró.

Después de unos segundos, la invisible fuerza que le mantenía inmóvil en el suelo desaparece. Sus músculos se sienten acalambrados, sus dientes están demasiado apretados. Sus puños están tan cerrados que duelen, y sus pensamientos están completamente hechos de nudos y cadenas.

Gerard se pone de pie con bastante lentitud, sus ojos clavados en sus viejos zapatos, su mente gastada en planes que no funcionan y finales que nunca podrán ser felices.

-¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

El salón se queda en silencio total, y todos callan sus respiraciones. Todos los ojos puestos sobre los cabellos rojos como el fuego en su nuca. Gerard asiente, y Zacky sonríe.

-Pero espera, quiero que todos estén presentes para verte.

Y diciendo esto, una silenciosa señorita de vestido gris y boca repleta de colmillos se para al centro y frente a Gerard, y sonríe.

-Booh.

* * *

 

La luna apenas y logra verse detrás de todas las nubes que cubren el cielo, como si algo allá arriba estuviese furioso de lo que las bestias infernales están a punto de hacer. Ligeras gotas de agua caen sobre el pasto seco del jardín muerto, pero Frank no las siente por que estás se confunden con sus lágrimas.

-¡Las reglas del juego siguen! –Pronuncia Zacky, quien está al centro del círculo a un lado de Frank. Extiende sus brazos hacia arriba y deja salir una carcajada mientras las gotas se engruesas y le golpean el rostro con furia. Él se burla, puesto que el cielo está enfurecido, pero él sabe que ellos no pueden entrar ahí por que el territorio le pertenece al infierno.

El viento les revuelve a todos el cabello, y Toro tiene que resignarse a intentar ver a través de estos. El rugido que trae el viento es tan diferente a las carcajadas que Frank recuerda de las brujas, y su cuerpo se contrae de tan sólo tener el recuerdo tatuado en su memoria.

-¡Gerard Way tendrá hoy el derecho de acabar con los marcados de la década!-. Su vos está llena en excitación, y algunos de los vampiros presenten sonríen, mientras que otros tienen una expresión indescifrable o de horror. Gerard posee la segunda. –O al menos con este-. Se corrige con una ligera risa. –Esta noche, ¡el cielo estará presente de nuestro parlamento! ¡Y los ángeles allá arriba sentirán horror y terror de nosotros! ¡Por que si agachan la cabeza desde lo alto, se encontrarán con que sus oportunidades de salvar tierra de nadie, los marcados, yacen desangrados de toda alma!-. Su sonrisa se va borrando de su cara poco a poco hasta adquirir una expresión serena. –Y que el cielo les tenga misericordia, por que el infierno no la va a tener.

El cuerpo de Frank sigue temblando, sus huesudos y desnudos brazos se siguen abrazando a sí mismo, con frío, con miedo y un montón de dolor. Por que es consciente de lo que viene después, y quizá Ryan haya tenido razón: A veces la muerte es mejor que la vida.

Zacky se gira a encarar a Gerard, el mayor mantiene sus ojos escondidos bajo los mechones de fuego y la mirada clavada en sus propias manos. –Tienes 60 segundos para hacerlo. –Le dice en un susurro helado cuando pasa a su lado.

El cuerpo de Gerard es empujado al centro, justo a dos metros de distancia del de Frank. El menor de ambos no alza la mirada pero sabe que está ahí, por que de inmediato su llanto se deja escuchar aún más. El viento sopla fuerte y se escuchan los ladridos de los perros infernales de fondo, los pies de Frank parados tristemente del sitio donde, de día, crecen las calabazas, y de pie a unos metros del viejo árbol donde pasó todas las tardes de su vida.

El tic toc se escucha como una marcha fúnebre, como una bomba de tiempo contando los segundos que faltan para que llegue el final.

Zacky está sentado sobre una silla pero que más parece un trono hecho de enredaderas y metal oxidado, su vista puesta al frente, sus manos apoyadas en los respaldos, su temible sonrisa creciéndole en la cara como una serpiente.

Gerard mira a Frank y lo único que puede ver es la forma con la que tiembla, como si estuviese roto, quebrado, descocido hasta el punto de no funcionamiento. Todo su torso está empapado y lleno de moratones, y Gerard con tan sólo mirarle un poco descubre los dos huesos rotos.

Su garganta se cierra.

El tiempo se está agotando.

La sonrisa de Zacky se hace más y más grande, con la emoción contenida de saber que será él quien tendrá que matarle. Esperando ansioso a que llegue el momento. -7 segundos…

Gerard mira a Frank: La forma tan bonita de su nariz respingada, los mechones negros de su cabello escurriéndole llenos de agua, el contorno de los delgados y finos labios que tan bien se sienten presionadas junto a los suyos, pero se siente triste, por que lo único que le falta a Frankie es su sonrisa.

-5…

Frank alza el rostro sin previo aviso y sus ojos se posan sobre los de Gerard, como buscando ver ese bonito color que nunca descubrió cuál es. Lo mira y sonríe antes de apartar la vista. Son olivas.

Gerard contiene la respiración y mueve su mano, sus músculos sintiéndose tan acalambrados, incluso aquel que está hecho en músculo cardíaco e irrigado por arterías coronarias que no hace falta que estén ahí, por que ya está muerto.

_Tic…_

_Toc_

-¡Ábreme paso, hijo de puta!

El cuerpo de Gerard se gira de inmediato al lugar de donde viene la vos: Hay un hombre con aspecto desaliñado, ropas del siglo pasado, delineador en los ojos, y la sonrisa más peligrosa y hermosa que ha visto durante toda su existencia, y no estaría más agradecido de verla de nuevo.

El vampiro se abre paso entre los demás que han rodeado en un círculo espacioso a Gerard y al marcado. Zacky se levanta de su silla y está a punto de mover su mano justo cuando Pete mete la mano en su bolsillo derecho y saca un artefacto: Un pequeño reloj.

-¿Quieres tiempo, hijo de puta? ¡Toma tu tiempo!

El moreno solamente tiene que dar cuerda al pequeño reloj de rosas gravadas antes de que una pequeña música salga de él, ligera y lenta, como una canción de cuna. Zacky se cubre los oídos de inmediato y deja salir un aterrador sonido de entre sus labios, algo que demuestra dolor. Pete sostiene entre sus dedos el pequeño reloj que Patrick le dio alguna vez, mientras corre a encontrarse con Gerard.

-¡Hermano! –El pelirrojo no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tiene el par de brazos rodeándole el cuello. Gerard deja salir una risa nerviosa y repleta en júbilo, sin poder creer que Pete Wentz, ese maldito bastardo, esté ahí.

Gerard le abraza con total fuerza, pero se separa al segundo después para avanzar los pasos que le separan de Frank. El menor está mirando hacia la puerta de metal que divide tierra de nadie de los terrenos del castillo.

Gerard llega hasta él con una sonrisa que se va borrando poco a poco. Mueve su mano para tocar el hombro de Frank, pero se detiene a centímetros de distancia por temor a que el humano tenga miedo de él.

-Frank… Frankie… -Le llama con la vos más suave que tiene, y el menor poco a poco se gira en su dirección, y Gerard puede ver una enorme sonrisa en ese rostro tan pálido.

Y de inmediato todo temor le desaparece del cuerpo y envuelve entre sus brazos el diminuto cuerpo de Frank. El más chico se ríe contra su oído y también envuelve sus huesudos brazos en torno al cuerpo de Gerard, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañé. –Pronuncia Gerard mientras se inclina para darle un beso en el empapado cabello, sin soltarse, sin despegarse un solo milímetro por que es ahí donde deben estar: Entre los brazos del otro. –Te extrañe mucho…

Frank vuelve a reír y se despega de él, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar el rostro del otro y le roba un beso juguetonamente. La sonrisa de Gerard se amplía hasta el límite de donde llega su felicidad, incluso más allá.

Entonces Frank se gira y señala la puerta: Del otro lado de los barrotes hay cuatro figuras que hacen a Gerard quedarse quieto de inmediato: Son dos vampiros, un ángel y un humano.

Los demonios son Joe y McCracken, y el humano con una venda alrededor de los ojos es Brendon.

Brendon está vivo, Patrick también mintió en eso.

Nadie es consiente del segundo en el que la música del reloj deja de sonar.

-Bravo. –Se escuchan las palmas de Zacky golpearse entre ellas, pero nada en la expresión de su rostro demuestra felicidad. Pete, quien en ese momento estaba abrazando también a Patrick, se tensa al darse cuenta de que el reloj se ha parado, la cuerda trabada contra el pequeño motor. Sus ojos se llenan en miedo. Zacky vuelve a hablar. –Pero creo que ha llegado la hora del desenlace.

Gerard reacciona y se prepara para detener el siguiente golpe que sabe que viene, pero nunca esperó que la siguiente pieza a perder en el tablero de ajedrez fuese a ser Frank.

Zacky simplemente tiene que mirar al humano para que este comience a ahogarse por que una fuerza invisible está evitando que el oxígeno pase a sus pulmones. Gerard observa como Frank se lleva ambas manos al cuello y lo aprieta como buscando poder arrancarse la soga imaginaria que siente le estrangula. El humano da algunos pasos atrás con desesperación, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus latidos siendo tan erráticos que en cualquier momento fallarán.

-No… -.Gerard mira con terror cómo sus propias manos buscan quitarle la fuerza que le oprime el cuello, pero ahí no hay nada físico, y rápidamente comienza a caer presa del pánico. –No, no, no ¡No, no!

Lo abraza a su pecho mientras escucha las sonoras carcajadas de Zacky atravesarle los oídos como estacas, clavándose a su cerebro y haciendo que todo frente a él deje de tener sentido. Gerard intenta por todos los medio hacer que el oxígeno vuelva a bajar por la garganta del humano, pero la vida es tan frágil…

De repente una mano se posa en su hombro y Frank se pierde de entre sus brazos para ser cargado por Pete, quien de inmediato hecha a correr hacia las puertas de la verja que envuelve el castillo. La sonrisa de Zacky se borra.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pero en cuanto el ángel negro intenta ir tras de ellos, Patrick se atraviesa en su camino y colisiona con su cuerpo, provocando que ambos caigan al piso. El mayor ni siquiera se detiene a deshacerse de Patrick, simplemente basta con enterrarle las garras y desgarrarle el vientre antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

Gerard reacciona y va detrás de Pete y Frank, quienes están atascados en la puerta por que estas no abren.

Podrás entrar desde fuera por ellas, pero no podrás salir desde dentro.

Al ángel negro le vuelven a salir las alas negras de apariencia inútil, pero en cuanto comienza a agitarlas y de su boca sale un sonido capaz de desgarrarles los tímpanos al mundo entero, el demonio está volando en el aire.

El viento sopla con prisa, con furia, llevándose un centenar de murmullos y vocecitas que parecen lamentos, entonces de la nada y sin avisar, frente a Pete aparece una bruja de opaco vestido gris y maquillaje corrido: Ha estado llorando.

El vampiro está a punto de deshacerse de ella cuando, con una vos que le recuerda a los rugidos del viento, la bruja le extiende los brazos, pidiéndole a Frank. –Dámelo, yo puedo sacarlo. –El vampiro gruñe, pero ver las tormentas anidadas dentro de esos ojos infernales le hace prestarle atención. Ella mueve las manos que le tiemblan mientras murmura un rápido. –Ellos le mataron, le mandaron al séptimo anillo, a nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero… ahora dame al humano y te prometo que lo sacaré de aquí.

Gruesas lágrimas le escurren por las mejillas a la bruja, y Pete no duda en entregarle el cuerpo ya desvanecido de Frank.

 

* * *

 

Ray se arrodilla junto al cuerpo de Patrick y le mira toser sangre tras más sangre mientras sus dos pequeñas y blancas manos se posan sobre su vientre, de donde escurren azas tras azas de intestinos. Ray le mira, y el rubio trata con todas sus fuerzas de decirle algo, pero es interrumpido nuevamente por un ataque de tos.

-Tranquilo… -Ray le mueve la cabeza a un lado para así ayudarle a escupir el líquido y evitar que muera ahogado por su propia sangre, como si la que le escurre del cuerpo no fuese suficiente ya. Patrick sonríe.

-Dile a Gerard que me perdone. –Su vos suena tan frágil y tan bajita, pero es totalmente audible para el vampiro, el cual le mira con los labios entre abiertos y algo triste escondido en sus ojos. –Dile que… que yo no quería.

-Tranquilo, tienes que descansar…

Patrick niega con fuerza y aprieta más a su vientre intentando hacer que el dolor desaparezca de su cuerpo, pero es imposible.

-Dile que todo lo que hice, lo hice esperando por este momento… que realmente yo sabía que esto pasaría.

Más tos y más sangre sale de su boca, y Ray usa todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse en las palabras y el cada vez más lento pulso del ahora humano, y no en la sangre caliente que abandona su cuerpo.

-Y… dile a Pete que lo amo, y que no sé a dónde vayan las almas después de esto, pero dile que sea dónde sea le seguiré amando.

-Tranquilo, sólo relájate, esto se puede arreglar ¿Fuiste un vampiro, cierto? Eso quiere decir que también fuiste un predestinado, todavía debe quedar la oportunidad de reconvertirte y…

-No. –Pronuncia con la vos rasposa y llena de dificultad. –La vida eterna no es para mí…

Ray le mira con una pregunta escondida en los labios y un sentimiento de dolor e impotencia acunándosele en el pecho. Patrick sonríe de nuevo, por que si para algo es bueno Patrick es para gritar, dar órdenes, y para leer esas preguntas mudas que se guardan los otros.

Así que con lo último que le queda de vos intenta explicarle al mayor el por qué de su decisión.

-La eternidad es realmente larga, y la inmortalidad es realmente eterna… -Su vos se quiebra y cierra los parpados unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Ray siente que no los volverá a abrir. Pero lo hace. –Y quizá ya esté harto de tanta eternidad, y de tanta sangre… sólo quiero descansar.

-Pero…

Patrick le ignora para girar su rostro en torno a la puerta, sus ojos posándose sobre la figura alterada de Pete. Y se odia mentalmente un poco por que las lágrimas distorsionan su visión, así que no podrá verle como se debe una última vez. –Él siempre ha sido un terco, y un soñador… y seguirá siéndolo por el resto de lo que dure esto, y será libre por que eso es lo que es Pete Wentz: Un maldito bastardo enamorado de la libertad. Y estoy enamorado de eso.

Y Patrick cierra los ojos para después sonreír, un último aliento escapándosele por entre los labios.

 

* * *

 

-¡Pete! –Gerard llega corriendo hasta su amigo, el corazón muerto latiéndole como si estuviese vivo y en peligro de morir. El moreno alza la mirada y en su rostro se lee la desesperación mientras golpea el pequeño reloj de tiempo, sin lograr que este funcione.

El batir de las alas de Vengenace se escucha cada vez más cerca…

-¡Esta maldita cosa no…!

Entonces Gerard se lo arrebata y le arranca la cuerda y la tapa, encontrándose con el sistema de engranaje y el motor trabado. Hunde sus dedos entre los metales y, mientras con su pulgar hace que gire el engranaje, el dedo índice se encarga de desatorar el motor.

La melodía vuelve a sonar.

 

* * *

 

La bruja cumplió con su promesa y con un simple toque de la yema de su dedo sobre la frente del chico inconsciente logró sacarlo de ahí, su corazón tan lleno de odio hacia el vampiro que le arrebató a Ryan Ross, su mejor amigo.

-Aquí tienen. –murmura ella en vos baja mientras deja el cuerpo yacer sobre el pasto. Su figura se la lleva el viento de la misma manera en que se lleva las hojas que el otoño mató.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Brendon con la vos temblorosa, pero no recibe más respuesta que el de unas manos apretándole un poco los hombros, haciéndole saber que están ahí.

El chico ahoga un gemido, por que sabe que eso no debe ser nada bueno.

El vampiro Alemán, ese otro hijo del ángel de la muerte, se arrodilla frente al cuerpo de Frank y hace el ademan de morderse su propia muñeca, logrando que algunas gotas de sangre broten de su piel.

Entones el ángel se pone frente a él y tan sólo tiene que dedicarle una mirada antes de que el vampiro retroceda y asiente con la cabeza.

-Espera… -ruega Joe con las palabras entre cortadas; el ángel gira su cabeza y le ve: El vampiro está tan lleno de polvo y de mugre, y la criatura de los cielos luce tan pura y blanca. –Sí le conviertes ahora, Gerard no podrá despedirse de él. –murmura.

El ángel exhala, pero luego le dedica una sincera sonrisa al vampiro. –Gerard siempre encontrará la manera de luchar por las cosas que le importan, sea cual sea el precio.

Joe duda y siente pena, pero no dice nada más y deja que la criatura haga lo suyo:

El ángel se arranca una de sus plumas y la guarda en su mano, su palma envolviéndola para luego llevársela cerca de los labios, cerrar los ojos y murmurar algunas palabras que, por más que agudo sea el oído de los vampiros, ellos jamás podrán escuchar.

Entonces acerca su puño al cuerpo tendido de Frank y abre la palma de su mano, dejando ver que la pluma se ha hecho un polvo blanco que brilla bajo la luz de luna, y el polvo parecen estrellas. El ángel murmura algo más para sí mismo antes de espolvorearlo todo sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida del humano, y todos se quedan quietos.

Después de unos segundos, Frank inspira con fuerza, llevando oxigeno una vez más a sus pulmones que para este entonces ya no lo necesitan.

Su respiración es irregular, pero tranquila. El ángel se pone de pie y mira cómo poco a poco la tonalidad pálida del niño va adquiriendo el blanco que les ofrece la luna. La criatura por más que parezca débil, se inclina para tomar en brazos el cuerpo de Frank.

Sus alas brillan como un regalo de la luna.

-Espera. –Pide Joe, la expresión preocupada aún sin abandonar su cuerpo. -¿Le volveremos a ver?

El ángel mira al chico que carga en brazos y asiente con una sonrisa. –Estoy seguro de eso.

-¡Espera! –vuelve a pedir el mismo hombre de los grandes ojos azules y la gran barba en el mentón. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El ángel luce impaciente por irse, pero también demuestra que tiene ganas de quedarse un poco más. Sus ojos se posan sobre los cuerpos que están luchando del otro lado de la verja, su mirada puesta sobre alguien en especial. –Me llamo Mikey, Mikey Way.

Joe sonríe y asiente, dándole su aprobación para seguir.

Él ángel termina por extender sus alas y justo del mismo modo en que llegó, desaparece; Llevándose con él no sólo al primer marcado que sobrevivió al infierno, sino también cargando con el corazón de Gerard lejos de ahí.

 

* * *

 

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Pregunta  mientras ve con una pequeña mueca de asco cómo Bert se vuelve a morder la muñeca, dejando salir gotitas putrefactas desde sus vasos sanguíneos.

-Dime, Joe, ¿Tú crees que los encuentros entre marcados y predestinados ocurren?

El susodicho observa cómo McCracken se pone de pie y camina hacia el cuerpo sentado de Brendon, el cual parece ignorarlo todo a su alrededor al no poder ver, pero claro que está usando sus demás sentidos: Sobre todo está escuchando.

El vampiro asiente con torpeza, siguiéndolo con la mirada. –Los encuentros entre predestinados y marcados ocurren, pero siempre desatan una tragedia. –Murmura.

-Abre-. Bert obliga a Brendon a abrir la boca con un movimiento que se podría considerar brusco, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no demuestra nada parecido a la maldad. -¿Sí? ¿Por qué no cambiamos eso?

Y diciendo esto, McCracken le da a beber de su sangre maldita a un marcado.

El humano emite un ligero sonido de reproche, pero conforme pasan los segundos, Brendon se aferra con dientes y manos al líquido que se le es ofrecido. McCracken sonríe con un poco de demencia.

-Se llamaba Izzy –dice con un ápice de ligera nostalgia.- y estaba marcada…

-Eh, Bert, lamento interrumpir, pero… ¿No se supone que debe de estar muerto para ser convertido?

Al mayor se le borra la sonrisa al segundo, entonces voltea a mira al humano y con un movimiento seco le golpea en la nuca, partiéndole un hueso o quizá dos. Bert se gira de regreso a quedar frente a frente con Joe, como pidiéndole su aprobación. El otro vampiro sonríe.

-Mucho mejor.

Bert se ríe y vuelve a escurrir su sangre dentro la boca del ahora cadáver humano, vertiendo las gotas dentro sin mucha preocupación. Pasan algunos segundos antes de que vuelva a hablar:

-Me hicieron matarla por lo que era, aún y cuando yo rogué por ella ofreciendo mi propia alma, pero el maldito infierno está regido por leyes tan abominables, enfermas y estúpidas, y creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente harto de ellas; ¿Qué dices tú?

El vampiro agacha la mirada a su brazo y le pregunta a Brendon, quien vuelve a estar aferrado y bebiendo con fuerza de su sangre como si no hubiese un mañana, el cual de verdad quizá no exista. La inmortalidad comenzando a fluir por su cuerpo, preparándolo para lo que viene después de las cenizas.

–Es hora de romper con las leyes, Joe, estamos convirtiendo a un marcado, estamos haciendo el peor de los Pecados, rompiendo con la última seguridad que le queda al infierno, y dime ¿Ahora qué es lo que va a pasar?-. McCracken sonríe, su expresión tan sedienta, enferma y llena de la excitación que le produce la idea de descubrirlo.

* * *

 **  
Epílogo**  

El viento sopla en dirección al este, llevándose consigo los últimos rastros que dejo el otoño antes de morir.

Gerard juguetea con la llave de hotel de paso en el que se ha estado quedando durante dos noches, y en el que ya ha hecho reservación para 5 más. Gary, el recepcionista, ya le ha contado al parecer toda su vida en apenas ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Por qué, ¿Qué son para un inmortal dos días?

Por supuesto que Gary también le ha preguntado algunas cosas, mostrando demasiado interés para ser un tipo que ronda en los 30 y algo; Pero bueno, cuando le ha preguntado por una buena historia acerca de su vida, Gerard no ha sabido que demonios contestar ¿Cómo resumiría su existencia de más de mil años? Por supuesto que podría hacerlo: Sentarse ahí, en esa fea recepción con aroma a rancio y polvo encerrado, rememorando su vida desde donde tiene recuerdos. Quizá podría empezar por contarle un poco acerca de Pete Wentz, ese maldito bastardo que nunca se puede estar quieto en un solo lugar, quizá también podría contarle acerca de las cosas que vivió en la guerra, pero por supuesto que seguramente al pobre hombrecillo no le resultaría nada agradable, emocionante, o genial, que Gerard le haya metido más de 30 mil balas a más de 70mil judíos.

Ya puede imaginarse la mirada escéptica del pobre recepcionista al oír eso “ _¿Y cómo pudiste matar 70 mil con sólo 30 mil balas? Estás loco si crees que me voy a creer eso_ ” Y por supuesto, Gerard comenzaría a reírse de él cuando él pensara que se ríe con él.

Donde quizá tendría que quedarse despierto toda la noche y los siguientes tres días, con Gary totalmente borracho para poder soportar el cansancio, sería al contar la historia de lo que ocurrió hace apenas unos años, pero que le dejo un sabor de boca como si hubiese sido apenas ayer.

Empezaría diciéndole que es un vampiro, por supuesto, y Gary estaría tan perdido entre los placeres mortales que ofrece el alcohol que le tacharía de loco, o quizá le creería, quien sabe; y Gerard no se preocuparía por ello por que el hombre al despertar en una terrible cruda lo último que querría saber es si Gerard Way es o no es un jodido demonio, pero bueno.

Después seguiría con esos pequeños detalles que se saltó sobre las cosas que hizo para ir a dar a Alemania: cosas realmente inhumanas que van contra las supuestas leyes del infierno.

Pero a nadie le importa ya eso.

Entonces quizá comenzaría a contar sobre su llegada a Francia y a partir de ahí, Gary le ofrecería una cerveza al verle el semblante totalmente cambiado. Quizá Gerard bebería una, quizá 25, pero ¿Quién las contaría? Y entonces sí que el vampiro comenzaría a contar la historia de su existencia:

Frank.

Con sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca, su sonrisa hermosa y sus miradas perfectas, el color de las ropas que le obligaban a usar y lo bien que le quedaban, las miradas fugitivas y los besos robados, el miedo, la desesperación, la tristeza y el odio. Por que todo eso fue y será su historia, la historia de un vampiro que se enamoró de un marcado, la historia de un humano que se enamoró de quién alguna vez fue un predestinado.

Y así de simple Gerard seguiría contando las cientos de cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar, los miles de errores, las miles de promesas.

Pero sobre todo los 4 pecados que haría:

1)      No cumplir con su castigo al beber de dos humanos antes de que fueran perdonados.

2)      Que estos dos humanos fueran marcados, con la muerte próxima marcada ya en el calendario.

3)      Huir en lugar de matarlos en el momento

4)      Enamorarse de ellos.

Gary quizá para ese entonces ya se habría quedado dormido, y Gerard seguiría sonriéndole a la nada mientras enumera con los dedos.

Entonces quizá Gerard pensaría ¿De verdad los pecados valieron la pena de las tragedias?

Luego volvería a ver a Gary, y recordaría la primera vez que vino a este hotel hace algunos años cuando aún era de madrugada, con un niño en brazos que apenas y tenía vida en el cuerpo. Recoraría también la forma con la que apestaban las sabanas y el agua mugrienta saliendo del grifo, quizá incluso podría saborear el gusto de la sangre que cargaba en esa botellita de cristal, después recordaría a Frank despertando hecho un ovillo, mirándole con un ojo abierto como hacen los gatos, y pidiéndole un poco de agua que él le daría en ese mismo frasco sin lavar, ganándose así una mueca de asco por el hierro y una explicación de “No como carne, por qué soy vegetariano”

Y Gerard se volvería a reír con todas sus fuerzas mientras le deposita un beso en los labios antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Suspira mientras piensa en la posibilidad de hacerlo: de contarle al hombrecillo su historia.

Entonces las nubes que cubrían un poco a la luna se alejan de ella, dejando que ésta pueda iluminar a su propio gusto la noche que se abre paso. Se escuchan unos pasos quebrar las hojas caídas y las ramitas, y Gerard sonríe cuando siente a alguien sentarse a su lado en el tronco en el que ha estado esperándolo durante 6 horas.

-Te has tardado, como de costumbre. –Pronuncia mientras finge estar enojado, pero en cuanto unos suaves brazos se le cuelgan por el cuello, Gerard sabe que es tiempo de saludar como es debido.

Se pone de pie obligando a Frank a hacerlo también, mirando por primera vez en la noche lo bonitos que lucen sus verdes ojos bajo el brillo que le regala la luna. Frank se muerde un labio y enrreda ambas manos en las de Gerard, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar una estatura donde su vos llegue directo a su oído.

-Yo también te extrañe. –Las palabras le hacen cosquillas al vampiro, logrando que este suelte una carcajada antes de envolver en sus brazos al ángel que tiene en frente.

Frank comienza a reír igual, su nariz respingada a centímetros de los labios de Gerard, el cual deja escapar un poco de su helado aliento sobre la piel ajena. Frank frunce el entrecejo y le mira con una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta el demonio.

-Sólo… estaba pensando acerca de lo bonito que luces bajo toda esta luz. –Responde el ángel.

-Por favor, yo sé que luzco bien hasta en la oscuridad.

Frank se ríe pero niega varias veces con la cabeza. –Me refiero a lo bonito que brillan tus ojos, en realidad, siempre he creído que son de un oliva hermoso, Gerard, pero bajo la luz de la luna…

-Nada es más hermoso que tú. –Le interrumpe el demonio mientras le deposita un suave beso en la frente. El ángel vuelve a reír por las cosquillas que le causa.

-Es demasiado injusto el que sólo te pueda ver por las noches… -Murmura Frank. –Y más aún con todas estas cosas que hay que hacer allá arriba…

Gerard le hace callar y lo vuelve a envolver en sus brazos, pegando su torso a la espalda del más chico, abrazándolo por el vientre.

-No te preocupes por eso, tenemos toda una eternidad para estar juntos.

Entonces el menor sonríe y se voltea, quedado frente a frente con el demonio, y su corazón da un vuelco por que de verdad cree en lo que dijo: Los ojos de Gerard lucen hermosos bajo toda esa luz.

-Te he traído esa tarta que tanto te gusta.

Frank alza una ceja -¿Tiene suficiente calabaza y zarzamora?

-Toda la que quieras.

Gerard sonríe y vuelve a abrazar por detrás al más chico, recargando su mentón en el hombro ajeno, suspirando.

-¿Frankie?

-¿Uhm?

-Te amo.

El menor sonríe y siente un montón de cosquillas en el estómago, justo ahí donde las manos de Gerard le abrazan con protección y cariño; Entonces Frank recuerda cada momento que pasaron juntos, justo cómo Gerard ha hecho antes de su llegada, y su vista se pierde al frente y al centro del lago donde la luz de luna se refleja con tranquilidad; se muerde los labios por que sabe que Gerard tiene razón: Tienen toda la eternidad para seguir creando recuerdos, momentos e historias juntos, y Frank no puede esperar ni un segundo más por vivirlos.

-¿Gerard?

-¿Uhm?

-Yo también te amo.


End file.
